The Basketball Which the Miracles Play
by omnxpotent
Summary: Basically Kuroko answering an unexpected phone call which triggers an untold past and a new chapter of his and his friends' lives. (GoMxOCs!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke.**

 **Warnings (apply/evident on the later chapters): NSFW ; OC Hell ; Otouto(弟)!Akashi ; Whole content contains profanity, mature content and serious/sensitive topics such as bullying, abuse and sexism ; KnB Sequel attempt-contains spoilers from manga and light novels**

 **Note: This is the prologue. The other chapters will be posted on my Wattpad account, and the link is on my profile. Whether I will post them here or not, I am not yet sure. By the way, I'm also here for anyone who has no one to talk to about anything. Whoever you are reading this, I want you to know that you deserve, and has the right, to be heard.**

 _"I'm counting on you, Tetsu."_

Those words flashed into Tetsuya Kuroko's mind the moment he opened his locker and saw the photo of him with his friends back in Teikou that they took together when they had their little reunion after Winter Cup.

This sounded so wrong, he thought, and he tried to convince himself to not even think about this so many times since the picture was taken, but he had to _finally_ admit to himself that he already gave up _on giving up_ on thinking about it the moment he started to try to do so.

He wished _she_ was with them.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko glanced at the door with Taiga Kagami, his teammate, peeking from behind it. "Kagami-kun? How long have you been there?"

"Huh? N—no! I just came here! I mean, I'm just... Man, you surprised me! I thought I wasn't gonna see anyone here even if I know you're here. Know what I'm saying?"

Kuroko chuckled. "You thought I would be invisible the moment you opened the door?"

"Well," Kagami scratched his nape, looking away from Kuroko, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Kuroko."

"It's okay, Kagami-kun." Kuroko assured him.

"But hey, are you okay? You seemed so spaced out," Kagami asked him in a curious tone.

"Well," Kuroko sighed, "I just remembered something." He continued organizing his things and talked again after he was done. "Sorry for the wait, Kagami-kun. Let's head to the gym now, or we'll get additional laps."

Kagami smiled painfully. "Well, yeah. We'd be so doomed. I never thought our previous practice matches would result like that," he sighed while palming the back of his head with both hands. "Time flies to fast. It's summer again. In a few weeks, we'll be playing in Preliminaries again."

"Yes," Kuroko muttered with a smile, "But about the practice matches, we did our best."

"Try to say that to Coach."

"Kagami-kun, we already did, but she—"

"Gaaah! I know! Let's just go!"

* * *

"You purchased two popsicles. Only 120 yen, sir."

"Here, ma'am."

"Thank you for the purchase, sir!"

Kuroko smiled at the cashier's lady as he grabbed the bag of the items he purchased. Practice just ended, and despite the coach's offer of everyone eating dinner at Maji's Burger, he decided to go home, just this once, leaving them with confused faces.

But they beamed when he said he would treat them tomorrow, he thought. The thought of it made him chuckle with amusement.

* * *

"I'm home," he announced as he reached home.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya. How was your day?" Kuroko's grandmother greeted him as she offered a helping hand on his school bag.

He smiled as he thanked her, "I can manage, _obaa-san_. And it was fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure, dear? You seemed troubled."

"Practice was hard, obaa-san. Maybe I just looked tired." He gave her a deeper smile.

"But looking tired and looking troubled are two different things, Tetsuya," she said worriedly.

"I will look better after a rest before dinner, _obaa-san_."

"But will it make you _feel_ better?"

Her look for him had so much concern, so he matched it with assurance. "Yes, _obaa-san_. Thank you for your concern."

"Perhaps I can help you instead with that bag of popsicles you purchased? You can look for it in the fridge later," she offered with a deep, warm smile.

"Yes, _obaa-san_ ," He smiled at her again as she reached for it, "Thank you again."

"Change your clothes before you rest."

He nodded with approval, bowed for permission to leave and went upstairs.

* * *

After relaxing himself through reading a light novel, Kuroko did his homework and went downstairs afterwards to eat dinner with his family. After that, he went to the kitchen to get the popsicles. As he searched for them in the fridge, he noticed Nigou as the pup entered the kitchen.

"Hello there, Nigou," Kuroko greeted him as the pup danced around him. "We can share mine, but the other is for someone else."

Nigou followed him upstairs. When they reached his room, Kuroko searched for a box below his bed, and felt relieved when he got to touch it, because somewhere in his mind, he thought he already lost it. He sat up on his bed and opened it. Inside it was a picture frame and a few Polaroid photographs.

He placed the picture frame near his window and opened the popsicles.

"I'm sorry I had to disobey you, senpai, but here," he took a bite on one of the popsicles, "Do you still eat these? These became our favorite, but," he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Nobody would admit it, so please don't tell them I told you."

Nigou barked as lightly as how Kuroko chuckled, and the teen brought him up with his other arm. "Oh, by the way, senpai, this is Nigou. He behaves finely, so I never had any trouble raising him."

He stopped talking when he realized the forming of the tears through his eyes. "I never had cried after we won against Rakuzan High, so maybe I could loosen up a bit this time, right? S—senpai," he stuttered, "Everything's okay now, so could you... come back home already?"

And that was it. He tried to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't. Memories kept flashing through his mind like they only happened yesterday. He thought it was still painful. He wished she was with him, selfishly, so that she could sing him to back to calmness to stop him from sobbing, but imagining her gentle, humming voice made him cry more tears.

He dropped the popsicles and he thought Nigou would come for them, but the pup curled up to him instead. Kuroko felt like Nigou could understand what he was feeling, and it had made him loosen up a bit more.

"Damn it," He cursed with his trembling voice as he hugged Nigou tightly against his chest. He shut his eyes close, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Please, senpai," Kuroko felt like he just wanted to repeat it over and over again.

"Please come ba—"

The ringing of his phone stopped his monologue. He looked for it, only to find it beside the pillows on his bed. When he glanced at it, he was surprised to learn that the caller wasn't anyone listed in his contacts. He blinked with confusion as the ringing of the phone consumed his thoughts. He snapped when the ringing ended.

 _Who could it be?_ He thought.

Kuroko let out a sigh as he wiped his tears. He released Nigou from his arms and allowed the pup to play around the bed. Being a careful person that he always would be, he clasped his hands and thought of the many possible actions for it.

"It may just be someone calling randomly. I've heard in the news that malicious people do that. What do you think, Nigou?" He caressed Nigou's back as the pup stopped in front of him. Nigou barked at him lightly, and it made Kuroko chuckle.

"Thank you for earlier, Nigou. You really are reliable at times like this." He smiled at the pup. He remembered the popsicles he dropped, so he stood up to clean the mess he made. He was about to crouch when his phone rang again. Nigou barked against it. Kuroko let out another sigh, and decided to clean the mess first.

"Don't worry, Nigou. I'll pick that up when it rings for the third time." Kuroko quickly cleaned the mess with wipes and sealed it inside a plastic container before throwing it in the trash can located under his study table.

His phone rang for the third time.

Kuroko didn't know why, but his heartbeat raced all of a sudden. Nigou barked louder as the ringing continued, and he hushed the pup by finally answering it.

 _"Tetsu."_

He froze.

For Kuroko, it seemed like the time had stopped. He didn't even notice when Nigou wagged his tail in front of him. The pup made his way to the edge of the bed where he stood, and poked him with one of his paws. Kuroko snapped when Nigou lightly barked at him.

 _"Is that Nigou?"_

"How did you know about him?"

The voice from the other line chuckled. _"How would I not know about him? Have you forgotten what kind of person I am?"_

"No."

 _"Then, what kind of—"_

"That kind who knows everything."

Tears resurfaced through his eyes as Kuroko heard the familiar chuckle on the other line. She never changed, he thought, although the voice he was hearing was deeper than the old days.

But the voice he was hearing was still music to his ears.

 _"Why wouldn't I know about everything that recently happened to you?"_ Kuroko sobbed as he listened to her voice that he so missed. _"You're my brother after all."_

He clutched the phone tighter as he thought of anything to say out of the many things he wanted to, but failed and sobbed louder instead.

 _"Do you still remember why I used to call you before?"_

"Yes," he managed to utter a reply, "You would call whenever... you thought I was in trouble."

The way he imagined her smile made his eyes resurface more tears. He shut his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Senpai," he stuttered, "Pl—please, come back no—"

The voice on the other line hushed him in a gentle tone. _"Listen carefully, Tetsu."_

"Y—yes."

 _"I can go home now."_

He cried harder the moment it was declared, and clutched the mattress of the bed with his other hand to try to control his emotions.

 _"Tetsu."_

"Yes?"

 _"You worked really hard for them. I need to teach them a lesson."_

It made Kuroko chuckle as he tried to compose himself. "Whatever you are pleased to do, senpai." He heard a chuckle on the other line.

 _"We still got so much to talk about."_ He could imagine her smile once more, as he wiped his tears for the second time.

"Yes, senpai."

 _"Kagami-kun caught my interest."_

"Yes. He's a very interesting person."

 _"I have interesting friends to bring as well."_

"It would be nice to meet them, senpai."

He heard her let out another chuckle. _"We will appear when you least expect it."_

"Eh?"

And another chuckle.

 _"Any objections?"_

"N—none, senpai."

 _"See you then."_

"Senp—" He froze, like how he did when the call started, when it ended.

To him, it felt like a dream. Did he really just talk to her? He blinked as their recent conversation flashed in his mind. Should he call Momoi-san? He might not handle her tears. Kise-kun? He immediately shrugged the thought. Midorima-kun? But they don't get along well. Aomine—ah, definitely not.

He scrolled down his list of contacts and stopped when Nigou barked. Ah, great timing, he thought. He immediately pressed the call button.

 _"Hey, Kuroko. It's been a while. Why did you call?"_

He lightly scratched his head with a finger before answering with a smile. "Good evening, Ogiwara-kun. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

 _"It seems like your voice is cracked. Is something the matter?"_

"Senpai called me."

 _"Who —? Ah? She did?"_ Kuroko could imagine him grin widely. _"Hey, tell me, how is she? Is she comi—"_

The voice on the other line stopped questioning when he heard Kuroko chuckle. "I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun. But, I'm afraid it's a long story. Can we talk about it after our practice tomorrow?"

 _"Hey, sure. We will be dismissed earlier tomorrow as well."_

Kuroko smiled at the thought of the start of a new chapter in his life.


	2. Pre-Games I: Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings for Pre-Games series: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

 **Note: Pre-Games is a series of five chapters before the actual ones. These five chapters will make you understand a bit of the background of this story's original characters/OC. I hope you'll like them! Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews, everyone! I decided to post these pre-chapters because I'm getting so much appreciation in here. Anyway, regardless of my _un_ sureness of posting the rest of the chapters here, I hope you stick with the story until the end. And hey, you can tell me anything, so you can drop a message on my inbox. I'll respond 100%. Lastly, reviews will always be appreciated!**

 **You can also find me on Tumblr (omnxxxpotent). Ask me, or any of the characters, anything there!**

* * *

 _Pre-Games Synopsis:_

 _Shuuzou Nijimura found himself inside an old friend's study room somewhere in LA. They started talking, seemingly avoiding the past, but they both failed to not talk about it anyway. Meanwhile, Teppei Kiyoshi was playing harmonica while watching his new friend play the sport that he so loved. Who were these friends, and how would—or did—these boys cross paths? Who was planning to go back in Japan? And most importantly, why should Nijimura be responsible about everything all of a sudden?!_

 _Welcome to the lives of The Gifted Five—where publicity, nakedness, bluntness and homosexuality were completely and unquestionably allowed._

* * *

 **Pre-Games I: Nostalgia**

"Are you going to believe me if I told you that I didn't expect this?"

It was past noon when Shuuzou Nijimura found himself inside an old friend's study room. The climate of Los Angeles would only give rainfall rarely, but the windows of the room spoke otherwise. The thick fog and many raindrops visible through them resembled his mood. He was half-tired from a part-time job that was _obviously_ interrupted, and half-annoyed from facing this old friend of his back in Teikou he never thought he would see again.

Ah, scratch that half-annoyed one, he would admit to himself, because part of him was screaming bliss just by looking at her.

No one could _not_ notice her unraveled hair—especially him. Looking from above, her strands of silver reached her waist unlike before when they used to reach her knees. She used to have unruly bangs reaching her gold eyes, or maybe she still had them, but the sleeping mask—ah, _damn_ , why wouldn't she get tired of wearing that anyway?—attached on her head wouldn't let him know. Her light blond locks used to be always braided, and he frowned when he remembered she cut them short—twisted and disarrayed and crying—in front of him. He felt his breathing snarled at the disturbing memory, but his uneasiness lightened at the sight of her face as if telling him to stop thinking about anything for a while.

This old friend of his loved to play mind games, so he started with a dumb question that he knew she would never get tired of going with the flow with. She chuckled lightly as she ran her fingertips across the strap of her Polaroid camera, eyes seemingly locked on his, or so Nijimura thought.

The thought made his heart skip a beat as he internally cursed.

"What?" Nijimura hissed in an impatient tone, failing to look composed in front of her gold eyes.

"What _what?_ " She threw her question back at him. He cringed by the thought of finally hearing her voice, which sounded deeper yet still demanding after three years, but immediately decided to shrug it off. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized her lips caught his attention—like they used to before—as he remembered this one time when she pressed it against his cheeks.

He almost glared at her, his face obviously flustered and awkward. She laughed it off.

"Shall we skip your petty introduction, Nijimura-san?" She sat up straight for a moment, and then pulled the table towards her. She moved her right arm and rested its elbow on it, as she made her chin rest atop her hand.

Her changing of sitting position made Nijimura loosen up a bit as he recalled how she would never forget his patience scale.

"Sit down," she commanded as she rhythmically tapped the long fingernails of the digits of her left hand against the table.

He obediently did.

"This is LA. It may seem big, but, no, it isn't," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly while crossing her legs.

"The reason LA isn't big is because _you_ are here," Nijimura countered, "Seishiro."

"Hn," The person he called Seishiro hummed, with her lazy, half-lidded eyes still seemingly locked on Nijimura's and mouth close to smiling.

 _Damn those lazy gold orbs_ , he impatiently thought. He felt like they're laughing at him.

He hissed.

Seishiro closed her eyes, still lazily to Nijimura's eyes, and then chuckled. More lightly. More exasperatingly lightly. Her actions exasperated Nijimura to the bone too _familiarly_ much that he repeatedly cursed in his mind.

"Why are you so tensed?" she asked, mocking him, with her eyes still shut and mouth still chuckling.

"I prefer your eyes close," Nijimura stated with a scowl, his patience burning close into ashes. He wasn't lying when he said that. She wasn't looking completely intimidating at all. She was actually pretty, with her enthralling visage—no, that description wasn't from him, at was from that tipsy bastard Haizaki on the night of her flight to LA—showcasing her rosy cheeks, small, straight nose, baby pink lips and porcelain complexion. It was just her stubborn pair of gold eyes that would be the death of him.

She opened those eyes. Still lazily. Still annoyingly lazily.

"But it won't be fun like that, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura sighed, and tried to speak up for the nth time. "What made you interested with this little term called _'fun'_ , may I ask?" he asked in an exasperated tone, trying to get a grip of her mind games.

Nijimura's courtesies were slowly fading away much to her content, but Seishiro bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing, and answered it anyway. "Humans tend to try their best to appear and sound less dramatic as they grow older," she smiled, finally to Nijimura's content, and continued, "Nijimura-san."

Nijimura never thought he would see that smile again.

But it seemed like he wouldn't give in yet.

"You're not human, damn it," he cursed, trying to turn the tables.

"How rude."

He chuckled this time.

"How's your father?" she asked without blinking.

"You... you know how my father is," Nijimura stuttered and grumbled with his quirk of pout-this time expressing annoyance, "So don't make a fool out of me."

Well, _hell_ , he internally cursed, since he was in front of her because she was the one who arranged the admission of his father in a hospital that her family obviously has connections to. He cleared his throat, trying to look composed for the nth time.

She sighed, and then pulled out a smile afterwards.

"You're so stubborn, Shuuzou." Nijimura cringed by the sound of his given name.

She laughed.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue out of defeat, "What else can I say?" She continued laughing lightly while he was collecting what he thought were necessary words, "Thank you, Seishiro—oi, what the hell?" He snapped as the flash of Seishiro's Polaroid camera almost blinded him, or so he thought. She chuckled mockingly as she felt his patience scale go down again.

"Your face was so precious I was afraid I might forget about it later, so I took a copy of it," she explained while giggling.

"It seems like you didn't change at all," he told her as she waited for the shot to come out of her Polaroid. Nijimura couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he heard her laugh this wholeheartedly also. He felt as if his heart skipped a beat for another time. His patience scale imaginably went at peak again.

As he was collecting his thoughts, Nijimura had a wrong thought flashed into his mind. And what was worse, he thought, was that he blurted it out.

"About your brother—"

"I know."

Her sudden change of mood almost made him flinch. Her smile was still there, but her eyes showed an alarming amount of anxiety that it felt like it made his stomach churn his insides out of guilt.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He thought it was all he could say.

"It was my fault."

He was about to say 'no', but her eyes, her determined eyes that were _never_ wrong about anything until that, stopped him. He couldn't look at her, so he darted his eyes on the ground.

"Look at me, Shuuzou."

Her demanding voice startled him, and, hell, he couldn't bring himself to disobey her, so he looked back at her.

"Wha—"

"Hm?"

She laughed wholeheartedly. Again.

He was surprised to see her smiling when he brought his eyes back to her and got confused. Well, hell, he thought to himself that he didn't have to pretend, so he gave her a confused look.

"Should I answer your priceless face with another laugh, Nijimura-san?"

He knew her too well so he knew that he didn't have to answer to that. She laughed again anyway.

"It's okay now, you know," she said confidently, as she set aside her camera and moved her other free hand below her chin to add support for it. It was as if she was convincing him that she could carry all the burden by herself.

Nijimura didn't have to question that, because he knew all along that she could.

"He has friends," she continued, "Those who people nowadays call real ones." Guilt was visible in her eyes, but it seemed like it was losing against faith.

She showed him what seemed like her deepest smile to date, so he intentionally didn't help himself from smiling back. _Right, damn it_ , he thought. He would always be helpless in front of her.

Yet he hissed, as if he didn't admit defeat a few moments ago.

She raised a brow at him.

"Of course, he has, so don't show me that face again."

"Hm? What face?"

"Th—that face that almost made my stomach... churn," he regretted saying it as he looked away from her.

The way she giggled hinted that she didn't expect what he just told her. "Time made someone cheesier didn—"

"Shut up, okay? I'm like this because _he_ 's not around."

"Hm? And who could that person be?" she teased.

"One of those real ones you talked about."

She continued giggling. "You're hopeless, Shuuzou."

"You haven't forgotten about him, have you?" he asked, ignoring her teasing.

She stopped, and flashed a smile that almost tore him apart because he knew that it wasn't for him. It was for the one they started to talk about. "I have never forgotten about him. Why should I have?"

"Yet you're talking to me as if what the both of you had before is over."

"Hm? Is Nijimura-san sure that he isn't the one who's assuming about certain matters such as this?"

Nijimura felt furious heat rushing up his face.

She chuckled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I didn't do anything at all but answer what is being asked to me, Nijimura-san." She smiled warmly, but also mockingly to Nijimura's mind, at him.

"Tch," he hissed again, but with meaning seemingly opposed to the previous ones. He had always known that he wouldn't win over her mind games anyway. "So," he changed his tone, hinting on introducing something new to talk about, "Are you going back home?"

She responded in a way as if he caught her off guard, but he didn't buy it.

"Do I seem like a fool to you, Seishiro?"

She chuckled. Just how many times did she chuckle from the beginning up to this time? Nijimura couldn't count at all.

"Seriously," he sighed, "And you laughed too much for today."

"You're really strict, Nijimura-san."

"Says by someone who is a lot strict that I—" He blinked out of realization, and glared daggers at her. "Damn it, Seishiro. Just tell me if you're going back or not!"

"You just raised your voice. Who do you think you're talking to?" Her words made his whole body snap as if they just glared daggers back at him in place of her eyes.

 _Shit_ , he mentally cursed. "I—I'm sorr—"

Her laughter cut his apology off.

"Hey, now, just forget that I told you that you didn't change," he muttered as if panicking, "But you didn't laugh as much as now back then, did you?"

"Blame Daidara."

 _"Hah?"_

"Oh, and Kiyoshi-san," she added, and continued laughing.

He didn't have the chance to control his face's reflexes, much to his discontent, so it fucking showed her a smile. All he could do was curse internally.

She stopped, as if she was waiting for an explanation about his sudden change of mood.

"Well, I think I just have to admit that I'm glad you can laugh and smile like that now," he admitted to her, as he awkwardly placed one of his hands on his nape, seemingly embarrassed with his statement.

Her ringing phone stopped her from smiling.

"Who's that?"

"I wonder."

"Damn it, Seishiro. It's annoying. Answer it now—"

"Don't order me around, Shuuzou."

Nijimura hissed while she was picking up her phone. "Speaking of the devil."

He raised a brow.

 _[Oi, Shiro! Until when are you going to skive off?!]_

 _Oh, so it's Kurosawa_ , he thought. Seishiro set it on loudspeaker, that's why he could also hear the beaming voice of the person on the other line.

"I'm talking to Nijimura-san."

 _[Ah?! Niji-chan is there?]_

Seishiro rolled her eyes. "He can hear you, you idiot."

 _[Finally! So he can bloody meet Kiyo-chan now, ne? Don't let him es_ — _]_

"He won't go anywhere, Daidara. And they're schoolmates. They at least know each other's names." Tch, Nijimura internally hissed. Seishiro just decided for him without consulting him first. Just like in the old days.

 _[Eh? Really?! Ah, whatever. Anyway that's great!]_ Nijimura could imagine the person on the other line beaming up. As carefree as always, he thought. _[Well, it's getting cold in here, you know, and you bloody promised to Kiyo-chan you would be picking us up, so get your lazy arse_ — _]_

"Shut it, mongrel. I'm coming."

 _[Well, you have to hurry up_ — _]_ Daidara's voice was cut off.

Seishiro sighed, but showed Nijimura a smile afterwards. "This smile, I'll show this to my brother. Do you think he'll like this?" He thought that she was about to grin, and couldn't imagine her doing it, so he stopped her with laughter.

"Hey, Shuuzou."

"What?"

Seishiro brought up a pile of magazines on the table.

"Wait, you still read those—"

"Why wouldn't I?" Seishiro tried to flip open the pages of the one on the top, but Nijimura stopped her with panic written all over his face. "What?" she teased with a chuckle.

"Damn y—"

"Almost everyone in the HQ reads gravure—"

"You have _guys_ living with you?!"

"Kiyoshi-san is the only one, but he doesn't read gravure. We are six girls in total, and we all reading—"

"Shut up, okay?" Nijimura groaned. Seishiro giggled his laughable expression off as she rested her hands on the mass of gravure magazines.

"Oi, Seishiro."

"Hm?"

"About that smile you showed me."

"What about it?"

He both playfully messed up her silver hair and pulled her sleeping mask down her eyes as he followed her when she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"You don't have to ask if he's gonna like it or not, you know, because he surely will."


	3. Pre-Games II: A Talk with an Iron Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke** **nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings for Pre-Games series: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

* * *

 **Pre-Games II: A Talk with the Iron Heart**

It was early in the afternoon when the rain stopped pouring on Downtown Los Angeles. Teppei Kiyoshi smiled as the drops of rain slid down the walls of the covered basketball court he was in as he set aside his crutches to grab his harmonica to play a tune.

The rhythm of how he was playing his harmonica seemed to blend with the rhythm of the other figure he was with inside the court, with her jet black hair reaching her waist swaying with the light cold breeze brought in by the rain, voice humming a tune in between heavy breathing and one of her hands dribbling a basketball with grace. She made a swift drive towards the ring and jumped so high with ease like she was just a feather before she dunked the ball.

Kiyoshi stopped blowing the holes of his musical instrument as if he hadn't seen her dunk a ball through the ring before when, in fact, he always had. It was just that amazing, he thought, that some girls could actually dunk when other boys couldn't.

Spending most of his time during his stay in LA with girls like her made him realize that.

"Kiyo-chan," she said as she breathed and sweated heavily. Although despite that, she still managed to easily grab his harmonica away from him, "So you're talented on weird stuff like this one," she teased as she struggled speaking with her British accent while catching her breath.

She examined it with a curious pout while humming.

He chuckled. "I don't think playing harmonica is weird, Kurosawa-san, and thank you." He tried to grab it back, but she suddenly hopped backwards.

"Hmm? If it isn't weird, then how would you describe it?" He tried to grab it again, but she hopped farther.

She's really fond of hopping, Kiyoshi thought. Too bad he was injured, he thought again, since it could've been more fun if he could follow her right away and run around with her.

"It's just..." He tried to stand so he could follow her. "It's just not common, Kurosawa-san."

She hopped again. He gave up on standing.

"That's non-sense, Kiyo-chan." She pouted as she adjusted her high-knee socks with her right hand still clutching the harmonica tightly. "Those words are synonymous! And didn't I already tell you so many times to stop calling me that? It's Daidara. Dai-da-ra." She even syllabicated.

She made him chuckle again, but lightly this time. "Right, Daidara _-san_. Now, can I please have my _weird_ harmonica back?"

She rolled her deep blue eyes, but in a cute way, as how Kiyoshi would describe it. "Bloody drop the '-san', okay? We're not in Japan! You're making me feel nostalgic."

Kiyoshi blinked with confusion. "Nostalgic? You said you've never been in Japan, Daidara-san. And you're calling me Kiyo-chan, so please allow me to just at least keep it like that."

"It reminds me of those brats who did that to you," she groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Eh? But Daidara-san, they're your friends, and it's fine because I don't really hold a grudge against them."

"Heh, whatever," she muttered while inspecting Kiyoshi's harmonica. "Teach me how to play this now!" She was about to blow through the holes, but he tried stop her by waving his hands in front of her face.

"Hey, I just used it, Daidara-san!" Kiyoshi blurted out, with panic written all over his face.

"What about it? To hell with you and your Japane—"

"Shut it, mongrel."

"Good day, Seishiro-chan." Kiyoshi bowed with a warm smile to greet Seishiro, who just arrived a few moments ago. She was wearing a half-buttoned dark gray coat down to the middle of her thighs with velvet red corset and black silk shorts underneath and a pair of pitch black leggings with matching doll shoes. Her sleep mask was hanging on her neck as well, like a trademark. They didn't notice her arrival, since they were too preoccupied with the harmonica talk.

"Good day, Kiyoshi-san." She smiled back politely at him. Her silver hair that reached down her hips was smoothly swaying pass her shoulders when she bowed to greet back. "I was late because I had to talk to someone." Kiyoshi appeared to be five inches taller than her when she stood up straight.

Kiyoshi showed her again a smile to assure her that he didn't mind.

"Jeez, you've never been fun," Daidara-san growled as she gave Kiyoshi back his harmonica. Seishiro chuckled as she gave her a Polaroid shot she took earlier. "I'm sure you want to see this."

"Waaa-h?! Niji-cha—" Daidara decided to herself to not continue speaking anymore as she roared her laughter throughout the covered court.

"And stop teasing Kiyoshi-san. It isn't like he can hop around like you with..." Kiyoshi felt like she hesitated continuing what she was stating, so he gave her a nod, "...his knees like that."

Kiyoshi finally stood up, with his crutches, and gave her a pat on her shoulder. "It's okay, Seishiro-chan." He smiled at her to assure her more. "I'm okay with Kurosawa-sa—"

"I said it's Daidara—"

"—Daidara-san hopping around. If she weren't, then it's not fun anymore."

Seishiro chuckled.

"Whoa, Shiro! Stop chuckling darkly!"

Seishiro didn't. "Who's chuckling darkly? And," she suddenly _did_ stop and started to glare at Daidara, "Who's ordering me around?"

Daidara glared back. " _You_ chuckled darkly," she walked closer to Seishiro, whom she was taller with an inch much to her favor, with her hands on her hips, "and _I_ ordered you around."

Should he stop them? Kiyoshi was collecting his thoughts as he panicked internally.

"Umm," Well, hell yeah, he thought he should, so he tried while stuttering. "H—hey, you, both of y—"

"What?" The girls replied in chorus, as they switched their glares towards him.

"Wha—"

"Oh, Kiyo-chan, bloody h—"

"Pff—"

 _Hahahahahahahahahahaha!_ Laughter filled the whole basketball court. Wait, _what?_ He just stood there, stupefied.

"We won't fight over that kind of rubbish scenario, Kiyo-chan," Daidara-san assured him.

"Ah, thank Heavens." Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly. "But, man, don't scare me like that." He managed to chuckle as he scratched his nape, but still sheepishly.

"Everybody likes to chuckle today, no?" Seishiro-san smiled warmly at him.

"And smile." Kiyoshi grinned at her.

"Now, now," Daidara-san hopped to playfully pull Kiyoshi down with his head and ruffle his hair. "Let us take you back to the HQ, Kiyo-chan! Alex might've been looking for us now."

"Okay, okay," Kiyoshi agreed, but Daidara suddenly grabbed his crutches and he thought for a second that he broke his knees again before she got a hold of his arm.

"But, Kiyo-chan, no crutches!"

"Then just _one_ crutch will do—"

"Nah, _we_ would be your crutches, Kiyo-chan!"

"Can I just take Daidara-san's sports bag," He looked at Seishiro-chan, "Seish—"

Seishiro latched Daidara's sports bag on her shoulder, which she picked up while Kiyoshi's being disturbed by Daidara, tighter and held his other free arm with her other hand.

She literally smiled with disapproval. Damn. Smile... _with_ disapproval? Just _how_ could she do that? Kiyoshi tried to fathom how Seishiro could do contradicting things altogether, but failed right away.

She chuckled. "You look confused again, Kiyoshi-san. Is something the matter?"

"Hell, nothing's the matter but the fact that I'm already hungry!" Daidara whined. "Let's call Alex. I would like to have ramen for dinner!"

"Waaah—D—Daidara-san, y—you're walking fast!" Kiyoshi thought it almost felt as if she was dragging him.

"Oooh, my kawaii Kiyo-chan, my apologies!" she chortled.

"Stop getting so amused, Daidara."

"But we won't be seeing Kiyo-chan for months," she pouted, "I would be missing him!"

Kiyoshi smiled at her. "I have to admit that it would be lonely with everyone leaving, but—"

"But you'll be following us, ne?" she beamed at him.

He smiled widely. "Since the operation's done, I'm going to focus on my therapy. I'll try my best." He followed his statement with an excited grin.

"You _will_ be following us, Kiyoshi-san," Seishiro stated.

"You should believe her," Daidara hummed enthusiastically. "You can play with _them_ again soon," she added. They had already been encouraging him for weeks, he just realized, so he suddenly felt this urge to thank them.

"Seishiro-chan, Daidara-san, thank y—"

"And then you can date _her_ again!" Daidara-san stated it so out-of-the blue that it almost made him startle.

"Hey, wha—"

"Aida-chan is so luck—"

"Wait, Daidara-san, I mentioned we dated before, but it didn't work out, so—"

"Hey, Shiro! You reckon we could meet her?"

"Your sister knows her," Seishiro stated with a bored sigh.

"What? How did you know?"

"How did I _figure_ out? Your sister and her father know each other. And we've got something to do in their school. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, shit. I almost forgot about that perverted old man." It seemed like Daidara was thinking like it was significant information, so Kiyoshi smiled helplessly at her _seriousness_.

"Daidara-san, you shouldn't take it serious—"

"Wow, you jerk," she glared at him. _What?_ He thought. "So what are you implying? That girls shouldn't be taken seriously?" she hissed. "See that, Shiro? This is why I am never going to date any member of the damn male population."

"No, Daidara-san, I didn't mea—"

"You're just finding an excuse for your homosexuality, Daidara," Seishiro cut them off.

"Heh? Look who's bloody talking," Daidara mumbled her mockery as she rolled her eyes. She got nothing but another chuckle from Seishiro.

"But Kiyoshi-san," Seishiro stopped walking, and it felt like he was obliged to do so too because Daidara also did, so Kiyoshi stopped walking as well. _Eh? What's happening?_ "Explain it to us."

"I was just about to!" Kiyoshi sighed. "See, Riko is amazing and intelligent and independent and reliable and—" they were literally looking at him with amusement so he had to gulp before continuing, "—and fun to be with and seriously," he sighed for the _n_ th time, "She's so cute, but it didn't work out because—"

"Whoa, wait, why. didn't. it work. out?!"

"Daidara, calm your legs."

"Oh, shit, Kiyo-cha—!"

"LET ME PLEASE JUST FINISH IT!"

The girls looked flabbergasted as Kiyoshi blinked at them with slight panic sketched across his face.

"Oh, shit," he muttered, "I'm so sorry!"

 _Hahahahahahahaha!_ They burst in laughter and chuckles again, but this time, it didn't fill a court, but the street they were currently stopping by.

"Nah, it's—" Daidara looked like she was trying to compose herself, but she held her waist with both arms instead and continued laughing. However, she was still conscious of being one of Kiyoshi's 'crutches', so she stood near him for support despite pulling out her arm moments ago.

"It's okay, Kiyoshi-san," Seishiro finished while chuckling lightly. She clutched Kiyoshi's arm more tightly as she waited for Daidara to recover.

"It isn't like you're worse than me anyways," Daidara finally recovered. "I mean, it's okay, really, I've been bullying you around all this time. You're just being fair."

"But never mind, Kiyoshi-san." Seishiro said. "We already know what you wanted to say."

"You guys are always making fun of me!" He felt like whining.

"Sure we are," Daidara replied mockingly.

"Can we walk again now?" He felt like begging already.

"Why do I feel like you're feeling things you aren't revealing right now?"

"S—Seishiro-chan!"

"Whoa, Kiyo-chan, don't change! I like you when you're being honest!"

"Nah, please, let's just walk or I'll whine and beg," He _whined_ while _begging_ them.

"Haha, you kawaii thing!" Daidara messed his hair again, and then _finally_ , she held his arm back into hers. "Alright, here we go. Let's all head back to Alex!"


	4. Pre-Games III: The Place for the Gifted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings for Pre-Games series: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

* * *

 **Pre-Games III: The Place for the Gifted**

It was already late noon when the trio got back to what they call their headquarters located somewhere a few minutes away from Little Tokyo. It was the heart of a dozen hectares of land that Seishiro unsurprisingly owned. Outdoors, it was composed of a couple of basketball courts—roofed and unroofed respectively—an Olympic swimming pool and a thousand squared meters fitness gym for their athletic needs. The HQ itself was an enormous Victorian-style residential with Steampunk-inspired mezzanine for sleeping quarters, an upper ground floor composed of living and dining quarters with a dance studio and a recording room, and a lower ground floor for recreational activities and storage. A few meters away from the entrance gate of the enormous property was a shelter for a few servants that were only assigned for gardening, maintenance and greeting the occupants—as how Daidara would put it into words. The rest of the property were mostly hard and soft landscapes with trees centuries older than the occupants and pavements made of bricks and stones Seishiro personally chose.

Before Kiyoshi was introduced to them by Alex, there were only five female teenagers occupying the place with the servants. Sometimes, the girls would invite children to play basketball with them inside, but most of the time they would go out and play street ball with those kids and other teenagers around their age.

People around the vicinity called it The Place for the Gifted.

"Now, now," Alexandra Garcia, Kiyoshi's supposed guardian during his stay in LA, directed her eyes towards Daidara. "Just where did you guys come from? I thought I already explained that his curfew is only at 4 o' clock, as mentioned by the doctor. It's already 6." She hoisted a carton of milk with a bath towel on her head. She seemingly just got out from shower. A sleeveless undershirt and an underwear were both hanging on her shoulder.

"But, Alex," Daidara stomped a feet onto a coach in their living room and then adjusted her high knee sock before speaking again, "We just took a little detour. It started to rain again, but I have an umbrella inside my sports bag. That's all. And we're back now. Plus it's Shiro's fault, not mine."

Alex shifted her eyes to Seishiro, waiting for an explanation.

"It wasn't mine. I got there by quarter to 4 sharp. It was Daidara's. She said she was hungry, so we took a detour."

"It's obvious that we would take a detour, you know," Daidara murmured her reasoning in an annoyed tone, "I mean," she shifted her other leg onto the coach to adjust the other sock and spoke again. "I always get hungry..." she pouted and murmured in a lower voice, "...and crave for pizza before evening. If she had gotten there earlier, we might reached home earlier."

"I needed to talk to Nijimura-san."

"You promised to Kiyo-chan before you felt that need, Shiro."

Alex noticed that the girls were already glaring daggers at each other, so she gave up on them and shifted her eyes to Kiyoshi.

"It's fine, really, Alex," Kiyoshi assured her with his hands sheepishly touching his nape, "Thank you for the concern. They take care of me really well, so I never feel exhausted. A—Anyway," he looked away from her as he spoke, "Could you... put some clothes on now?"

Alex sighed out of defeat, and showed him a smile afterwards. "That's good to know, then. Just don't overdo it next time," she crossed her arms with a pout and continued speaking, "Nah, get used to it already, you know. It's summer, jeez."

Kiyoshi lightly shook his head as he tried to not imagine her naked. What's the point of looking away if he could still imagine her? "I'm just worried about the crowd of people whenever we take detours. At first, I thought they were nice, but now, they're just annoying," he admitted while scratching his cheek.

"That's also one of my concerns. You don't want security around you, but you take detours that result to the media's convenience," Alex pointed out.

"It is because Daidara dated a troublesome guy," Seishiro said while braiding her silver hair.

"Not really. It was a bet. I lost, so I had to act like we were dating. He's a jerk anyways," Daidara reasoned out while collecting her ink black hair into a high bun.

"Still your fault. Because you lost," Seishiro raised a brow on Daidara as she secured her braided hair with an elastic band, wore her sleeping mask on her head and then sat on the couch to read gravure afterwards.

"Your issue is more controversial anyway," Daidara glared at Seishiro and grabbed a gravure from the center table to read as well, "It's your fault for being too rich. And what an abnormal IQ level," she enumerated as she lazily scanned the pages.

"Yours is only 10 points less than mine, so you're not one to talk."

"Shut up, French hybrid."

"I know that you should, you British mongrel, but what did you just tell me to do?"

"What did you just bloody call me? You've been calling me that too much lately—"

"I said you're a bitch."

"If we're talking about ripped hymens here, then you're the one wh—"

"Uhh, g—guys—"

"Okay, that's it. Girls, enough," Alex finally broke in with a sigh.

"Please, let's just settle this," Kiyoshi pleaded.

"Okay, then it's settled," Seishiro declared as she stopped reading and stood from the couch.

"Eh?" Kiyoshi stared at them blankly.

"Right, now that it has been already settled, Alex, I want ramen!" Daidara demanded while beaming on the thought of eating again as if she didn't have a recent argument with Seishiro.

"Do we still have tofu in the fridge? I would like to have tofu soup for dinner, but I would prepare it myself," Seishiro told Alex with a warm smile, reacting the same as Daidara.

"Alright, I have changed my mind. I would like to prepare ramen myself as well. Let's go to the kitchen, Shiro! Kiyo-chan, I'll make ramen for you too!" she grabbed Seishiro's arm after dropping the magazine she was holding to the ground and headed straight to the kitchen just as she said. A few seconds had passed, and only Daidara's gleeful humming was all Kiyoshi could hear since it was beaming all throughout the kitchen.

"Really," Kiyoshi started talking as he scratched his nape out of amusement, "Daidara-san and Seishiro-chan argue a lot, but they're still the best of friends." He tried to reach the gravure magazine Daidara dropped, but Alex took it off for him instead.

"You and Hyuuga are like that too, aren't you?" Alex commented as she placed the mag back to the center table.

"Well," Kiyoshi grinned sheepishly, "I guess that's normal with friends."

"I'm home~! Hey, Alex! Ah, Kiyoshi-senpai, you're finally here~!" Ryuu Kinoshita, a tanned girl with golden blond hair barely reaching her shoulders and, greeted them in a humming tone and with a childish grin. She was wearing a peach V-neck shirt, black tight shorts and a pair of basketball shoes.

Kiyoshi grinned back at the girl, who happened to be an inch taller than him. "Good evening, Ryuu-chan. I just got home too."

Alex handed her a towel. "How was your day, Ryuu? I thought you had a photo shoot today. Why are you sweating?"

"I was _very_ obedient with the photographers, so they released me earlier. I played street ball with the kids the rest of the day," she answered with a wider grin and sparkling eyes of crystal blue. "How about your day, Alex? The kids miss you badly. First, it was Taiga, then followed by Tatsuya, and now it's you," she stated with a pout, "This happened because you spent too much time with that guy you just me—"

"Jesus, Ryuu," Alex interrupted her with heat rushing up her face, "It was only today that I allowed him to walk me home, so—"

"You allowed him to walk you home?! You just knew about him, Alex, why would you do that?! What if he started stalking you?" Kushina Kuchiba, another tanned girl, just literally stormed through the door with canvases and paintbrushes clutched tightly in her arms. She had dirty blond hair with its curled ends dyed with pastel blue reaching her elbows and height an inch taller than Alex. She was wearing a loose brown and magenta checkered long-sleeved top, high-waisted denim shorts and a pair of gray snickers which were all soaked in rain, damped grass and mud. "To hell with LA's weather today. Why did it have to fucking rain twice?" Irritation was as clear as ice in her hazel eyes.

"Whoa, where were you, Kuchiba-senpai?" Ryuu asked her as she grabbed from Kushina the canvases to help. "I tried looking for you when I got here after the photo shoot, but you were nowhere to be found, so I went to the streets myself to play with the kids."

"Hey, thanks," Kushina muttered while breathing heavily, "I was atop a tree somewhere far behind home. I think that it's a hundred meters away from the pool. I saw a bird's nest on one of its branches and," she looked at Kiyoshi, "Kiyoshi-kun likes nature, so I thought that he would like to see it, but it's too far from here, so I painted them instead." She showed Kiyoshi her artwork.

"That is too much, Kuchiba-san. Thank you." Kushina felt the tiredness melt away when she saw him smile at her.

"A hundred meters away from the pool? Damn, senpai, that's mad," Ryuu stated in an astonished tone, "You really like long walks, like, literally."

"Of course," Kushina gave her a warm smile, but made it fade away when she shifted her eyes back to Alex. "But, Alex, really, what in the hell was that?" Her face was much visible now, with freckles sprinkled on her high cheekbones and the bridge of her straight nose.

Alex smiled as she tried to reason out, "But everybody knows where we live, so I don't think it matters—"

"What if he still didn't know? What if he was an idiot, and was actually a stalker, which wouldn't be surprisi—"

"I'm already a middle-aged woman, Kushina. I appreciate everyone's concern for me, but this is the fifth guy I dated since I met the five of you. Please trust me with this one," Alex calmly explained in demur.

Kushina lowered her eyes out of defeat. "As you wish," she said with the volume of her voice close to whisper, "But if he—"

"You can throw a ball at him."

"Hard?"

"Yeah, _hard_ ," Alex approved as she winked at her while giving her a towel.

"Deal," Kushina agreed with a smirk and grabbed hold of the towel. She snapped as she remembered something she almost forgot. "Ah, wait. We have a visitor, right? Did he already go home? Seishiro told me he could be trusted, so I let him sleep in your room, Kiyoshi-kun. He looked so tired," she spoke while untangling her wet, partly dyed hair with her fingers.

"It's okay, Kuchiba-san," Kiyoshi assured her.

"He's still sleeping when I came in to check. Seishiro texted me about him staying here," Alex told them.

"So Seishiro-senpai drained all of his energy. I pity him," Ryuu added and then chuckled afterwards.

"I'll wake him up for dinner then," Kiyoshi suggested.

"Are you sure, Kiyoshi?" Alex asked him.

"I'm used to the stairs here, so no need to worry," he assured her with a grin. He grabbed his crutches and then headed towards his room.

"I'll help you with that, Kuchiba-senpai," Ryuu offered a helping hand as she smiled. "Ah, and there's this jazz singer I met in Hollywood during our agent photographer's book signing. She's still amateur, but she told me how she is conditioning her vocal cords. Her voice is pretty! You have to hear her sing in person! Anyway, let's talk about hervocal techniques downstairs. She let me record a few seconds of it," she told Kushina in a very excited tone close to squealing. "I'm thinking of making a remix with jazz."

"Yes, please, thank you," Kushina smiled back at her. "And, sure, I'd love to know. But I'll just meet you downstairs. I'll just change my clothes."

"I'll help frame that tomorrow so that we can place it in Kiyoshi's room," Alex told the girls. Both glanced back at her with their smiles of approval, and then Ryuu headed to the art gallery located underground while Kushina strode her way upstairs.

"And, Alex," Kushina called out for the middle-aged blonde as she went back downstairs from the mezzanine after changing clothes.

"What it is it this time, Kushina?"

She frowned at Alex. Alex raised a brow at her, which made her sigh and speak in a desperate tone, "We have a visitor. At least put some clothes on this time."

Alex answered while chuckling, "Alright."

Kushina finally went downstairs to meet Ryuu right after a few minutes.

Alex sat down on the coach as she put on her undergarments with a deep sigh, and flipped open one of the laptops scattered together with gravure magazines on the center table. She checked for the slot she secretly booked at one of Narita's fine hotels and frowned when she saw that it wouldn't be available for the girls on the day of their arrival to Japan.

"No need for that, Alex." Seishiro's deep voice almost startled her. "We will be heading straight to the Main House. But, thank you." She placed a bowl of tofu soup she prepared on the center table. "Please, have some."

"I will miss your tofu soup and your _weird_ cooking, Seishiro," Alex told her while pouting as she helped herself on it. She could smell white wine and see tidbits of cheese on it. "And your voice, especially while singing," she added as she pouted deeper.

"I will miss your homemade ice cream as well, Alex," Seishiro said with a chuckle. "And your voice when you deliver your sermon to us."

Alex laughed. "You girls are such a bunch of pretty, handful brats. But, nah, I just buy ice cream and then pour rum and raisins on it, Seishiro. It's not really homemade."

"Yes, it definitely is," Daidara hummed convincingly as she placed a big bowl of ramen she cooked on the center table. "I mean, whatever the fuck we do in this lovely flat is definitely homemade."

"Yes. End of the argument," Seishiro chuckled as she finished Daidara's statement.

"Right. Now," Daidara sighed sharply as she placed her hands on her hips, "It's cold tonight, so let's arrange a _kotatsu_ and eat here instead on the dining area."

"We are plenty tonight, so let's use two low tables," Seishiro suggested.

"Another table ready, _senpai_ s!" Ryuu excitedly said as she went back upstairs holding a low table singlehandedly without difficulty hinted on her face. Kushina, on the other hand, was humming in a jazz tune while carrying a heater and a futon mattress to complete the setup.

"We figured out we would eat here tonight, so we brought these," Kushina told Seishiro as she went upstairs with Ryuu, "Damn it, it's so cold. I'm glad I smell ramen and tofu soup for dinner."

"Thanks, you two—"

"Where's Kiyo-chan?" Daidara asked Kushina, interrupting Seishiro. "Did he sleep already?"

"Did he look for Nijimura-san?" Seishiro guessed, seemingly not minding Daidara's interruption at all.

"Ah, why have I forgotten about Niji-chan?" Daidara snapped. "Where is he?"

"Kiyoshi-kun's in his room, trying to wake Nijimura-kun up since I let him sleep there," Kushina answered all at once. "I think we should let them talk for a while."

"I wonder what they have been currently talking about," Daidara muttered as she started arranging the tables. "Kiyo-chan told me he hasn't talked to him before yet. They're not in the same class."

"Maybe they're talking about Kuroko-senpai," Ryuu blurted out a guess, "I don't see any reason why they would talk about the members of the GoM." Ryuu recalled the recordings of their plays during last year's Interhigh and Winter Cup that Alex brought back with her in LA. They would usually watch them after dinner, when everybody was finally home.

"Well, let's just ask them directly the moment they bring their arses down here. I am more interested with making them get along with each other, since we will be leaving Kiyo-chan and Alex alone during our stay in Japan," Daidara pointed out.

"You met Nijimura-kun already?" Kushina asked her.

"Yeah, it was on—"

"Look, there they are," Seishiro announced with an amused smile painted across her face.

"Sorry it took a while, everyone," Kiyoshi smiled apologetically. "It was hard to decide whether to wake him up or not, because he was sleeping peaceful—"

"Damn it, Kiyoshi. Shut it." Nijimura's hushed tone didn't help hide his red embarrassed face.

"But it was true, wasn—"

"Stop!" Nijimura whispered sharply and then cleared his throat afterwards. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine, thank y—"

"Just let me do it!" he whispered demandingly while his face showed a deeper shade of red.

"Heh? Looks like the two dorks got along already," Daidara said, and then snickered afterwards. "What in the bloody hell is up with your face, Niji-chan?"

"Shut up, Kurosawa—Wait, Alex?! You also live here? Waa—" Nijimura looked away from a barely naked Alex with just her undergarments on.

"See, Alex," Kushina remarked with a chuckle, "You startled him."

Daidara roared with laughter, and then forcefully made herself stop. "Whatever. Dinner's ready. Get your arses down here."

They all sit in Indian position with Seishiro on the far left side with Daidara on her right and Nijimura on her left, and Alex on the other far side with Ryuu on her right and Kushina on her left. Kiyoshi was between Ryuu and Nijimura with his crutches behind him.

"Everyone, this may be a bit too late, but this is Shuuzou Nijimura-san, a colleague back in Teikou. Please treat him well," Seishiro introduced Nijimura politely, and then introduced everyone to him one by one. She served herself a glass of red wine.

Nijimura blinked at the sight of various drinks available on the table. He knew Seishiro was into wine, but seeing the table with tea, coffee, coke and even beer on it was just too weird for him. He helped himself with just a glass of water for a drink and teased Daidara with a _stupid_ question. "Did you hear that, Kurosawa?"

"Hah? I don't talk with tomato heads."

Everyone snickered while Nijimura felt his cheeks heat up with a deep shade of blood red. He lowered his head out of embarrassment, and noticed that the tofu soup didn't look like _tofu_ soup. "Jeez," he muttered. "Your cooking really is weird, Seishiro."

"Oh? So French hybrid's cooking is weird from the start," Daidara mumbled. "But it tastes so well," she admitted with a sigh.

"About treating Nijimura-kun well, I'll copy that if he isn't a pervert," Kushina told Seishiro nonchalantly. She prepared herself a mug of coffee while the rest of them proceeded to help themselves with the food and drinks in front of them.

"Wha—?"

"Enough with that foolishness, Kushina. Every damn male is a pervert," Daidara stated while rolling her royal blue eyes.

"And emotional and pathetic," Ryuu added as she grabbed a bottle of coke for herself.

"O—Oi, everyone—"

"Ah, no worries, Kiyo-chan. It doesn't matter if it's you." Daidara split her chopsticks apart and started eating.

"Kiyoshi-kun is always beaming an innocent smile, so it kind of removed away any amount of doubt that I had for him before. Moreover, I can crush his knees anytime so, yeah, it doesn't _really_ matter," Kushina declared in a bored tone, and then sipped a small amount of coffee before pulling up some noodles with chopsticks.

Ryuu snickered inaudibly as she stirred her bowl of tofu soup. "Kiyoshi-senpai is a pervert but he doesn't attempt to do anything about it but cover his face when he sees us naked so—"

"He sees you naked?!"

Silence immediately enveloped the whole room the moment Nijimura talked.

Alex chuckled, interrupting the awkward silence that almost made Nijimura hit his face against the table. "You're not in Japan, Nijimura. I thought you're already used to that. It's been almost three years since you got lost in LA after all."

"Ah—? Oh, so you were the one Tatsuya mentioned before. I wish I was there. Too bad I was on a photo shoot," Ryuu recalled the past with a pout.

"Hey, wait, so you also know Tatsuy—"

"Pff—! You got lost? Are you an idiot, Niji-chan?" Daidara mocked Nijimura with her mouth half-full with ramen. "And people in Japan bathe in bathhouses naked, so I am not going to buy your surprised face."

"Shut u—"

"Whatever, tomato head."

"I never thought you already met him, Alex," Kiyoshi told Alex in a surprised tone.

"I got the chance to track him down because Alex happened to tell me about that incident," Seishiro stated.

"Tch," Nijimura mumbled with a frown, "I never thought she also lives with you here."

"I never thought they knew each other, so I was surprised as well," Alex told them as she kept on indulging her bowl of tofu soup.

"Oi, Niji-chan," Daidara called out while chewing, "You better take care of Kiyo-chan well."

"Why am I suddenly responsible for everything?"

"Can't be helped," she told him before gulping, "Seishiro's orders. Plus you share the same school. Not our fault that you enrolled on Seirin's sister school here in LA."

Nijimura hissed. Seishiro chuckled. "Kiyoshi-san isn't a handful anyway. I just don't want him alone while he's recovering. And besides," she pulled out her table napkin and wiped her mouth before continuing, "I assigned three nurses on your father. You don't have to worry about him."

"Why are you deciding for m—"

"Are you questioning me?"

He glared at her out of defeat.

"Hey, it's okay, I still have Alex arou—"

"He _will_ accompany you, Kiyoshi-san," Seishiro smiled at Kiyoshi, "Our flight's in a week. We're always online, so message us anytime, Kiyoshi-san."

"What a pain. We'll be travelling for about 12 hours from LAX to Narita," Daidara whined.

"I've never travelled that far yet, so it really is amazing how plain it is when you look at the map. If we took a straig—I mean, a curvilinear path across the Pacific Ocean, we might reach Japan earlier, but pilots obviously aren't advised to do that," Kushina mentioned.

"Seriously, and then we still have to fly north, over Alaska. So troublesome," Ryuu added.

"Well, factors include emergency landings," Daidara reasoned out, "We were briefed about it during our classes, but I have to admit that it's boring."

"Wait, you were briefed? You're a pilot?" Nijimura snapped.

"Daidara-senpai has all the license—"

"Certificates," Daidara corrected.

"I mean, yeah, that, except the Pilot Transport one," Ryuu informed him.

"It requires too much time. So troublesome," Daidara reasoned out.

"You're so carefree, so I never thought you've achieved so much," Nijimura stated blankly.

Kushina almost spilled the soup in her bowl when she heard what Nijimura said. "She gets that a lot. Aside from that, she's an astronomer as well."

"What?!"

"Calm down, son," Daidara told Nijimura in a mocking tone. The rest of the girls chuckled. Alex snickered as she adjusted her eye glasses. Kiyoshi felt sorry for him. "Everyone in here has too many stories similar to that, but we can save that for later and talk about the flight first instead."

"Seishiro-senpai offered to take us to Japan with their private jet, but Bella-senpai refused. What a letdown," Ryuu whined.

"Wait, who's this Bella-senpai?" Nijimura asked.

"Ah, Isabella Rubio. She isn't here because she has to settle some matters back in New York, but she lives here as well," Kushina answered.

"She's one of the _Gifts_ ," Alex added with a smile.

"Really, Alex, that term is embarrassing," Ryuu stated while pouting.

"What can I do about it?" Alex wiped the thick fog on her eye glasses caused by the hot ramen and soup before continuing, "The five of you are known with that term already."

"This is because of Mensa. They're really making us known," Ryuu whined as she sipped a spoonful of tofu soup.

"I don't think so," Seishiro spoke in a confident tone, "It started when the five of us stick with each other."

"It sounds so cheesy," Kushina chuckled on the thought of it.

"So what are you five? Like the Generation of Miracles?" Nijimura almost laughed at the thought.

"Okay, let's wrap up, everyone! I'll prepare some ice cream and bring them upstairs in the entertainment area, so clean this up while I'm on it and then head straight upstairs," Alex told them.

The girls agreed in chorus and cleaned up the tables with Kiyoshi while Alex approached Nijimura.

"By the way, come with me."

Nijimura blinked with confusion, but followed her anyway. They headed towards the kitchen. Alex opened the fridge to get some ice cream and other ingredients, while Nijimura sat on one of the bar stools.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know about them."

"If I knew about them, I would've been here before you got here."

"They're not like the Miracles."

"I know."

Alex raised a brow at him.

"I've already known Seishiro for a long time. The only fact that surprised me is that she actually found people like her."

Alex sat on a bar stool as well. She tried to open the rum with bare hands, but failed.

"Let me help," Nijimura offered. Alex gave him the bottle of rum and he opened it.

"They recently got approval from Mensa to launch a campaign."

"A campaign for what?"

"This generation produced a lot of prodigies, and the girls want to see to it that every single one of those gets the right amount of attention. The girls call it 'The Search'."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't discrimination against people who aren't gifted. I am fortunate that I was given a chance to live with them. They are really nice teenagers, but I'm worried because," she sighed, "Because they had such troublesome pasts."

"Yeah, Seishiro had a hella one."

Alex smiled warmly over the thought. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?"

She chuckled. He hissed.

"It doesn't matter, you know, whatever the fuck I feel towards her."

"Are you sure?"

"Can we just get back to the topic?"

"Daidara is really good at inventing nicknames for people. I think I'll call you tomato head from now on."

"Shut it, Alex."

"Sure, tomato head."


	5. Pre-Games IV: An Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings for Pre-Games series: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

* * *

 **Pre-Games IV: An Interview**

 _"What's bothering you, Nijimura-san? You just got home from school, aren't you?"_

Nijimura heavily sighed out of defeat. It was only four days ago since he ate dinner with the girls, Alex and Kiyoshi, but he already got tired of their _weird_ antics, as how he would describe it.

"Yeah. Well, I don't think I can do this."

The person from the video chat visible on the screen of the laptop he was facing let out a chuckle. _"I'm sure you can, Nijimura-san. The girls will be leaving after three days. You'll be fine with Alex and Kiyoshi-san."_

"This is ridiculous. I never thought we would get along, Bella."

Nijimura sighed. He was inside the room he and Kiyoshi decided to share. He was downstairs an hour ago, but decided to give himself a rest from their so-called antics as he talked to his new friend they introduced to him through web two days ago.

Isabella Rubio, a girl with seemingly Hispanic features visible on the screen, let out another chuckle. _"Do you think that it's bad that we get along?"_

"I won't buy the fact that you're a real psychologist, Bella. Don't use your PhD on me," he growled in a tired tone. "Why do I have to be this preoccupied? I have school, part-time job and a bedridden father. And then I still have to get along with them," he complained.

 _"Didn't I already give you tips on how to get along with them?"_

He lazily nodded.

 _"Kushina is a coffee lover, so—"_

"Offer her a cup or two on late nights. It's a mistake, okay? She teases me a lot now."

Isabella chuckled. _"At least she's already comfortable when you're around. Ryuu—"_

"We already get along well. Why does she call everyone 'senpai' anyway?"

 _"Aren't we all her senpai?"_

"Right, damn it," he grumbled in a mocking tone.

Isabella just smiled at him. He glared at her with an arched brow. _"Daidara—"_

"We will never get along."

 _"Alex—"_

"I will _never_ get used to her display of—"

 _"Kiyoshi-san—"_

"Why is he _so_ weird?" he complained. "I mean, ah, whatever."

Nijimura forcefully shut his eyes. His four-day stay in the HQ was a hell of a roller coaster ride. There was too much information about the girls that his brain couldn't handle anymore.

 _"Do you want a mind fix?"_

"Can you make me forget about everything?"

Isabella laughed his statement off. _"I'm not a magician, Nijimura-san."_

"Just help me with it, damn it."

 _"Okay—"_

"Wait. Am I... disturbing you?"

Isabella giggled. Nijimura felt his face burn.

 _"Do you know the six types of love?"_

"H—hey, where did that come from?"

 _"Just answer it,"_ Isabella advised with a warm smile.

"No, what of them then?"

 _"Well, there are six types of love: eros, the love of appearance; storge, the slow developing kind of affection; ludus, the love as a play or a game; mania, the intense one; pragma, the practical one; and agape, the altruistic type."_

Nijimura felt his head spin, so he asked an obvious question, "What's your point?"

 _"What type of love do you think you express to others?"_

"Hah?" Nijimura was suddenly dumbfounded.

Isabella cracked a quick laugh. _"Did you lose your Internet connection or something?"_

Nijimura glared at her face on the screen. "You know I didn't."

She gave him a warm smile that made him feel embarrassed.

"Just explain it to me," he looked away from her face displayed by the laptop out of disconcertment.

 _"I won't answer it."_

"What?"

 _"But I'll explain how you give love to people you care for. How about it?"_

"Why does everybody in LA make me feel so awkward? Like, damn it."

 _"I'm afraid I'm currently in New York, Nijimura-san."_

"But you're coming back here so—"

 _"I'll fly straight to Japan."_

"What?" Nijimura almost hit his head against the laptop and realized that he was overreacting. He looked away again out of embarrassment.

Isabella chortled over his ineptness. _"Are you upset that you won't be seeing me?"_

"H—hey, it isn't like tha—"

 _"We won't stay there for too long—"_

"Don't jump to conclusions, damn it."

 _"Hmm?"_ Nijimura saw Isabella raise a brow with amusement through the screen. _"But your face says it all."_

"Why are you doing this to m—"

"Hey, Bells!" Daidara greeted Isabella the moment she hit the door open and then proceeded to wrestle Nijimura down while holding a rope with her hands on the couch.

"What the f—"

"Bells, did you already tell him about us?"

"Hah? What about it? And don't touch m—!"

"Daidara, where have you gone t—"

"Oi, Shiro! Help me with Niji-chan! I'm going to tie hi—"

"Let go of m—"

Nijimura barely saw Seishiro standing against the wall with a glass of wine on her left hand. "Oh, there you are. Why should I help you tie him up? Why are you trying to tie him up in the first place?"

"Jeez, so many questions! Alex is heading this way and she's naked. I just want to see again how he will react without covering his eyes," she admitted and then roared a laughter afterwards. "And get your Polaroid, hybrid!"

"Okay, I'll hel—"

"Why the fuck are you doing thi—"

Their shouting stopped when they realized that Isabella, who's still in the video chat, was laughing hard. _"Seriously, you guys,"_ she managed to say while laughing, _"you're bullying Nijimura-san too much."_

"What are you both even talking about, Bells?" Daidara sat down after successfully tying up Nijimura. She habitually adjusted her high knee socks afterwards.

 _"About the types of love."_

"Heh? So what type of love does Niji-chan express towards others?"

 _"What do you think? Oh, and I bought the leg warmers you told me about before I left there."_

"Meh, he should just figure it out himself. But, hey, really? Oi, Shiro, what do you think? Should we get back together?"

"Idiot."

"I was just joki—"

"You mean the two of you dated before?" Nijimura asked. "And, oi, Seishiro, where did you go? Alex was looking for y—"

"You _were_ looking for me."

Daidara snorted. "She _worked_ her arse off. You know, she needs to earn for a living."

Nijimura suddenly remembered how Seishiro paid everything on her own back in Japan. Photography was just a façade. Gambling was actually her main game for everything. "Tch," he hissed in a bored tone, "So where did you sell your soul off again—"

"Enough." He cringed on her command. "You were asking a question about Daidara and Isabella, weren't you?"

Nijimura let his shoulders fall off out of defeat and sighed. "Right. I was."

 _"Yeah, Nijimura-san. That was more than two years ago,"_ Isabella answered.

"What? You're only like 14 back then—"

 _"How old were you when you first realized you had a crush on Seishiro?"_

"Wha—?! No, I mean, about your sexuality. And you were only 14. How bold."

"We're in America, Niji-chan. Are you a homophobe or someth—"

"N—no! Seriously, Kurosawa," Nijimura felt heat rush up his face for the _n_ th time, "It isn't like th—"

"Eh? So you think it's hot? You know, two girls—"

"Sh—shut up!"

Laughter echoed throughout the room. Nijimura felt like he was being played too much that he hissed sharply.

"Okay," Daidara initiated while holding her waist with both arms to compose herself, "Alex is approaching here, so I'm gonna stop her. Shiro, maybe we should let Bells and Niji-chan talk alone."

"Why haven't you thought about it in the first place? And untie me, oi!" Nijimura complained.

"Nah, you're cute like that," Daidara told him in a bored tone.

"Hah?!"

"Exactly, so, don't, Daidara. That's an order. Talk to you soon, Bella."

"Oi, Seishiro, even y—!"

And then the door was shut mockingly.

Nijimura sighed out of exasperation. Isabella chuckled out of amusement through the video chat. _"That was an interesting interruption, don't you think, Nijimura-san?"_

"Whatever," he hissed while desperately moving against the rope. "Jeez. And why am I still surprised that Seishiro's still into gambling—"

 _"Do you want me to help you?"_

"Tch, stop teasing me, damn it."

 _"I mean, seriously, just listen to me."_

Nijimura tried to stop. _"Now, that's better. All you have to do is calm down, and then slowly find a loose knot. Daidara doesn't tie complicated knots, since she doesn't want to be troubled when untying it afterwards."_

Nijimura shut his eyes as he successfully removed the rope off of his wrists. "Well," he awkwardly scratched his nape with a few fingers, "Thanks, Bella."

He saw her smile at her web cam when he took a quick glance on the laptop. She chuckled the moment he looked away. _"You're welcome, tomato head."_

"Damn. Even you," he cleared his throat to attempt initiating a new topic, "Hey, I have a few questions. It's confusing to ask them here, because too many will answer all at once."

 _"I'm ready to answer them, Nijimura-san."_

"What's up with the term _Gifts_?"

 _"Aren't you watching TV?"_

"Why are you answering my question with another que—"

 _"Okay, okay,"_ she answered while chuckling _, "We're usually called The Gifted Five: Seishiro, Daidara, Kushina, Ryuu and I. As far as what I am aware of, we're called like that because we're classified as prodigies, a term you're very familiar with, since you've been with Seishiro and the GoM during your stay in Teikou. It's kind of long, so shorten it mostly with The Five, Five or Gifts. Sometimes, we're called The Gifts from the Far East, since the five of us are of Asian descent."_

"You mean like Japanese."

 _"Yeah, we all have Japanese blood, so you can say that. Although as for myself, a part of Russia where my... mother... came from is included in Far East. She's half-Russian and half-Japanese. That being said, aside from being half-Spanish and part Japanese, I have Russian blood as well. It kind of counts. Ah, and Kushina has Chinese blood as well."_

"You guys have some twisted lineage."

 _"You can say that,"_ she agreed as she let out a quick laugh.

"Who first coined those fancy terms?"

 _"Ah, it's the science world, since we're all from Mensa. We don't like it, because we're coined with that because of our brains, when we actually got along through arts and performing together. We sort of, you know, perform on Downtown whenever everyone's got nothing to do,"_ she admitted with a chuckle.

"Ah, so you do all things Seishiro used to enjoy by herself back in Japan," Nijimura mumbled as he thought for his next question. "So you knew about GoM from the tapes Alex brought in, or did you know about them before that?"

 _"Through Seishiro. And Internet, of course. They're like a global sensation. But I have to admit that it was amazing to watch them from the tapes. I'm kind of excited to watch them play in person."_

"You're not gonna like them."

 _"False. You like them, so I'm confident I'm gonna like them as well."_

"I don—"

 _"You do."_

"Whatever." Nijimura shrugged the embarrassing thought away and continued interrogating Isabella. "So," he cleared his throat, "Going back to you Gifts, I've known Seishiro for a long time already. Do you guys play basketball like the GoM?"

 _"Hmm?"_ Isabella raised a brow on his question. _"They never played with you there?"_

"You mean you guys also do?"

 _"Of course, we do!"_ Isabella clasped her hands excitedly. _"It was Seishiro who taught the most of us."_

"Why am I still surprised, damn it," Nijimura hissed with an apathetic tone.

 _"But it's only like a hobby that we enjoy doing altogether,"_ she told him, _"I wasn't into sports since I was already into dancing, and I thought that I wouldn't find it interesting, but I was wrong."_

"Well, if it's Seishiro, all things are possible," he added nonchalantly, "but I don't think it's just a hobby for Ryuu. I mean, I just remembered that I saw her on a few basketball magazines. It's in her blood. Her father's a Pro. But I also saw her on fashion magazines at home, so I got confused."

 _"You read fashion magazines, Nijimura-san?"_

"N—no, okay? I just saw it."

 _"Okay."_

"Why won't you believe me?!"

 _"Okay, okay,"_ she assured him with a warm smile, _"People in the fashion industry describe Ryuu as a rising supermodel, and it's amazing to think that she's just fifteen. Ah, and fun fact: she's a very creative disc jockey. Parties on Downtown LA are fun when she's behind the scenes. She's actually very techy, you know, like Kush. I think that's one of the reasons why they get along very well,"_ she informed him with a chuckle.

"She's just fifteen?! W—well," he finally calmed down when Murasakibara flashed into his mind, "but still..."

 _"This is why I think they call us Gifts. Do you understand now?"_

"You know, you're the only one who has no problems with that term."

 _"I'm a psychologist, Nijimura-san. I have to live up with my reputation."_

"You just said you also dance. I got confused."

 _"I got my PhD last year, and I was about to live up my dream as a regular dance student in Juilliard, but our campaign in relation to prodigies—we call it The Search—was suddenly approved by Mensa, so I have to go to Japan, because our first target resides there. Anyway, I already took up Juilliard's dance classes for two summers. Still confusing?"_

"Ah, no," Nijimura sighed out of relief, "Th—thanks for explaining. I mean, you and Seishiro share the same age, right? You got a fucking PhD at the age of fifteen. I don't think I can absorb that _fact_ yet."

Isabella chuckled. _"That's nothing compared to the others. Daidara became an astronomer the same age when I got my PhD. I think it's more awesome."_

"But she mentioned she doesn't have her PhD yet."

 _"Titles mean nothing to her. She's that carefree. And then she took aeronautics for two years."_

"She mentioned yesterday that she started studying aeronautics when she was 16. She's 18 now. You said she graduated at the age of 15. What the fuck was that one year gap all about?"

 _"Oh, you mean the year when we dated? You're such an observant, Nijimura-san. To think that you managed to realize that year about her that wasn't recorded by the public media."_

"Hah? Well, I'm sorr—"

 _"No, it's okay. We met each other in New York. She was almost 16, while I just turned 14. She was into parkour back then. You might have noticed that as well-she likes to be in high places, oh, and jumping. So, there. We did a lot of things together. She invited me to join Mensa. I met Seishiro because of her. She was the one who encouraged me to continue dancing. Looking back to it, we wouldn't be who we are today if we didn't have that year."_

"Why did you break up?"

 _"Mutual decision. We realized we're better as friends."_

"I see," Nijimura shut his eyes as he tried to absorb everything that Isabella explained to him.

 _"Was I of help?"_

"Hah? What are talking about?" he sighed before he talked again, "Of course, you were. I mean, you are."

 _"Can you still cope up?"_

"Shut up."

She giggled. _"Is it okay if we don't talk about our past problems in too much detail? It's going to be more complicated if I tell them to you."_

"It's okay," Nijimura told her, although the things Alex told him on his first night in the girls' HQ kept bugging him deep inside.

 _"We'll talk about it when I get to see you in person, so don't worry."_

"Wha—?! How did you gue—"

 _"Even if I'm talking with you through video chat, you're very transparent, Nijimura-san. I'm guessing you're more transparent in person."_

"Sh—shut up."

 _"Okay,"_ Isabella massaged her shoulders as she stretched her back, _"What else to talk about?"_

"Am I taking too much of your time?"

 _"I have a lot of time to share with you, Nijimura-san, since I'm already finished with packing my things. My flight will be two days earlier than theirs anyway."_

"I see. Well, how about Kuchiba?"

 _"Ah, Kushina. She's our gem. People in Mensa call her The Rare One."_

"Sounds fancy."

 _"Right. Well, I have to agree with them, since she never had a proper education."_

"You mean she's never been sent into any school?"

 _"You can say that. Her past is twisted. Long story. Her records say she's been homeschooled with financial support she used to get from being into the sport called javelin, but she told us otherwise. Anyway, it doesn't matter, since she learned everything necessary by herself. Like what I've said before, she's techy. She's a visual arts prodigy. She was raised in New York, where she earned dollars by selling her artworks. She got involved with Daidara as well,"_ she chuckled.

"Why would she do that when she already had financial support through javelin?"

 _"Her older sister sought medical attention."_

"She has a sister? Where is she now?"

Isabella lowered her eyes before answering, _"Dead."_

"Oh."

 _"We all miss her, since we got a chance to meet her. She liked to laugh. We sort of got that after she died."_

"I'm sorry."

 _"No, it's okay."_

"Their parents?"

 _"Father's into drugs. Used to beat up Kushina when she was younger. Mother's in jail. Kushina never met her. Like I said before, twisted."_

Nijimura internally thanked the gods for blessing him with a normal family before he changed the topic. "Ryuu's is still confusing."

 _"Well, if you noticed, Kushina and Ryuu have the same opinion about men. It's because they were both beaten by men. Ryuu was beaten badly by her half-brother countless times before, but the media never knew about it. He also forced her into modeling, just because he knew she is better than basketball than him. Ah, and by the way, it was Alex who found her first when she escaped from her home one time, and taught her more about basketball. She knew Kagami-kun and Himuro-san through her."_

"I don't even know what to say anymore."

She smiled warmly at him. _"How about we stop there for now?"_

"No, I think we should already stop there. I'll answer the rest of my questions on my own. Well," Nijimura looked away from the screen of the laptop he's using, "Thank you, Bella."

 _"Anytime, Nijimura-san."_

"Hey, about going to Japan..."

 _"What is it?"_

"Could you beat those guys' asses for me?"

 _"Such tough love, Nijimura-san."_

"What did you just say?"

She chuckled. _"I have a feeling that I will be assigned with the most troublesome of them all, so I'll keep that in mind."_

"Assigned?"

 _"Well, Daidara talked to her sister before I went here, and her sister asked for our help on teams the GoM are currently in. Besides,"_ Nijimura saw Isabella heave out a heavy sigh, _"That's just one of the things we have to do there. We also have personal reasons aside from that and The Search."_

"Why are they getting such special treatment from the five of you?"

 _"Awww. You think we're special?"_

"Sh—shut up."

Her chuckles turned into laughs. _"How cheesy, Nijimura-san."_

"I—I'm signing out."

 _"Signing out or not, you're still cheesy."_

"Stop, okay?"

Isabella stopped, but didn't remove the smile painted on her face. _"Seishiro hasn't assigned us on any team yet, so I think she will let Daidara decide on it for us. Or maybe she already has a setup in mind."_

Nijimura hissed.

 _"What are you so jealous about, Nijimura-san? I'm sure she won't pick him—"_

"I'm not jealous, okay? Shut it."

 _"Whatever you say, tomato head."_

"I'm signing out."

 _"Have a great night ahead, Nijimura-san,"_ she bid him goodbye with a chuckle.

"Tch, seriously," he glared at the screen, "Well, you as well."

 _"Cheesy,"_ she teased him with a wink.

"Shut it, Bell—"

He was interrupted when she suddenly signed out. _Why won't people take me seriously nowadays?_ He irritably thought to himself, as he failed to hide the smile forming in his face as he thought of the loads of information he just learned about his new friends.

* * *

 **Note: Too lazy to edit this part. Will re-edit tomorrow. *yawns* Sorry. OTL**


	6. Pre-Games V: The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke** **nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings for Pre-Games series: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

* * *

 **Pre-Games V: The Search**

"Alright, so, where should we be heading now?"

It was late in the afternoon when Daidara and the rest of the Gifts met with Isabella in a hotel somewhere in Narita. The girls found it difficult to pass through it without the media knowing, but successfully made it inside anyway. Their arrival was a secret after all, even The Search. They were inside the room Isabella was in for two days before they arrived, and an hour already passed, so Daidara obviously _had_ to whine about it.

"You girls didn't plan about it?" Isabella threw a question back at her as she pushed the strawberry blond strands of her curly waist-length hair behind her ears, revealing the freckles on her cheekbones and part of her cheeks near her ears. Her gray eyes were doll-like, her nose small and straight and her skin rosy white, making her look less Hispanic up close. She was wearing a light gray off-shoulder fitted cut-out dress, which was exposing her freckled shoulders and emphasizing her ample hips, and a pair of shiny, black low-cut boots.

"Me? Seriously? Ask Shiro about it."

"I do not have a plan."

"You've gotta be kidding me, French hybrid."

"How about you fill up your stomach first before we plan? I'm sure you're talking with your stomach now, Daidara, not with your mouth," Isabella pointed out.

"Do they have Starbucks here?"

"Kushina, seriously? What are we going to eat there?" Daidara blurted out in an exasperated tone.

"But I want a coffee."

"Really, Kush? In this hot summer? How about we—"

"Let's plan first."

"Shiro, seriously?"

 _"Seriously."_

Silence wrapped the whole room. Daidara huffed mutely. Isabella heaved out a sigh as she sat up straight. Kushina calmly clasped her hands as she waited for an _order_. It was only Ryuu who had the courage to talk first. "Can we eat at Maji Burger after it? I asked Taiga about it on his first week here. He said they have branches in Tokyo," she murmured against both the foams of her headphones she pressed on her face.

"Sure," Seishiro approved with a smile.

"So, what about the plan?" Daidara initiated the talk.

"Let's make things clear first before we plan," Isabella pointed out. "Why are we here, and what should we accomplish before going back to LA?"

Ryuu childishly raised a hand before she spoke, "I'm here for The Search, to reach out for _The Lost Gift_ , and personally, to visit my mother's grave. Ah, and to see my _dork_ friends," she stated as she grinned when Kagami and Himuro flashed in her mind. She proceeded to shuffle her playlist while listening to them.

"I'm here to start a short art class for any interested child in Tokyo and to assist whoever member of GoM I will be assigned to. I'm also here for _Johann_ -chan, Mensa's The Lost Gift," Kushina enumerated with a gentle smile.

"Aside from 'Mensa reasons', I'm here to visit my sister and some friends, and of course," Daidara snickered as she spoke, "I'm here to fool around."

"I'm here mainly for The Search with Johann Grau being the first target, to give psychological aid for any prodigy concerned and, of course, for everyone," Isabella stated.

"My reasons are obviously too troublesome to enumerate," Seishiro told them with a sigh and then suddenly became composed on her next words, "But all in all, I'm here to see to it that we will accomplish everything before we go back in LA, especially Johann's case and the GoM's case as well," she finished her statement with a smile.

"Alright, everyone! Let's proceed to the plan—"

"Wait, Nijimura-san's calling," Daidara was interrupted as Isabella informed them before she answered the call, "Hey, they're here now."

"Is it a video call? Lemme see Niji-chan!"

"Yes, it is," Isabella answered her as she handed Daidara her phone.

 _"Damn it, Daidara. It's only past 1AM here. I'm trying to have a normal day. Don't show me your face."_

"Shut up, Niji-chan," Daidara hushed him as she stretched her legs, "We've been sitting for an hour already, so, yeah. We already arrived, and thank you very much for your concer—"

 _"Ah?! Who told you I'm concerned—"_

"Yes, you bloody are. Haven't you been seeing those bags under your eyes? You haven't slept yet. You can _not_ lie to us."

 _"Tch."_ Daidara laughed when she caught Nijimura rolled his eyes after he hissed.

 _"Okay, that's all I want to know. I'm sleeping now."_

"How about Kiyo-chan and Alex?"

 _"Sleeping already."_

"You're not gonna say anything else?"

 _"Well, take care and enjoy your stay in Jap—"_

"Cheesy," Isabella interrupted with a chuckle.

 _"That's it, damn it! I'm signing ou—"_

"Don't." Seishiro's deep voice startled Nijimura up to the point that he almost let his phone fall off the ground. He could never deny, since Daidara almost went dizzy when the screen surrealistically spin.

 _"W—what is it, Seishiro?"_

Daidara moved the phone in front of Seishiro's face before she answered Nijimura. "Thank you for your concern, Nijimura-san," she thanked him with a warm smile. Daidara and the rest of the girls tried their best not to chuckle as Nijimura's cracked voice enveloped the room. Each one of them could imagine his burning cheeks. _"W—whatever. Can I sign out now?"_

Ryuu immediately grabbed Isabella's phone. "Nijimura-senpai, wait!"

 _"Oh, yeah, Ryuu. What is it?"_

"I won't forget to say 'hi' to Tatsuya for you," she beamed at him.

 _"Hah? Where did that come from? Oi, don't tell him tha—"_

"Eh? Why wouldn't I?"

 _"Just don't tell him—"_

"Bye, senpai!" she teased as she signed out. The girls chorused a giggle as they imagined Nijimura's reddened face. They surely would miss him, and Kiyoshi and Alex.

"Now, about the plan," Seishiro finally initiated herself, "I'm planning to meet an old friend before we eat dinner at the Main House."

"One of the GoM, senpai?" Ryuu wildly guessed in a curious tone.

"Could you give me a minute to contact him?" Seishiro requested with a bored smirk and a pair of lowered eyelids.

"I dare you to do it in front of us," Daidara teased.

" _Dare_." Seishiro scrolled down the list of contacts registered on her phone as the other girls excitedly guessed who he could be.

"Where did you get that list of contacts anyway, Seishiro?" Kushina asked as she rested her head on Ryuu's arm. "I thought you do not have a contact with them anymore." Ryuu stopped the music playing through her headphones as she watched Seishiro dial on her phone.

"It's just like what Niji-chan would always say, Kush. If it's Shiro, it's bloody possible," Daidara answered as she adjusted her pair of high knee socks while still stretching her legs out of boredom.

 _[Hello?]_

Silence enveloped the whole room as the person on the other line spoke. It seemed like he was in practice, they thought, as they could clearly hear the squeaking of basketball shoes and the dribbling of ball.

 _[Please, if you are also going to confess your feelings for me, you can do it in person. Just don't—]_

"As cold as always, Ryouta."

 _[Eh?]_

 _[O—oi, who are you?]_

 _[...]_

 _[It can't be...]_

 _[Is this really you?]_

The rest of the girls heard the person on the other line sniffed, and then sobbed lightly. They couldn't help but whisper to each other the moment the said person started to cry on the other line.

"Shiro is such a tease," Daidara mumbled in a hushed tone. Kushina nodded with a smile. Isabella chortled in a low tone. "Poor Kise—kun," Isabella remarked afterwards.

"Eh?" Ryuu whispered sharply. "Is that really hi—?"

"Where are you now?" Seishiro asked.

 _[Still in practi—]_

"I want to see you, Ryouta."

 _[Y—you're here in Japan? Where are you? I can skip—]_

"I just got back. I will be near the Main House in two hours. Can you spare me some time after your practice? Don't skip."

 _[Okay—ssu~]_ they heard him sniff before he talked again, _[I won't skip practice, Seishirocchi.]_

"Good. Let's meet at 7 o' clock."

 _[Where?]_

"Same place. Oh, and, Ryouta."

 _[Yes?]_

"Don't tell anyone yet."

 _[You mean—]_

"I want to see you first."

Kise's wailing echoed throughout the room the moment he heard what Seishiro last said. _[Seriously, Seishirocchi, I've missed you-ssu~! You... you never called me when y—]_

"Save that for later, Ryouta."

 _[O—okay, jus—]_ Kise's wailing was stopped by someone he was with on the other line. _[H—hey, wait, I'm still talking t—]_

"I'll call you again later."

 _[Wait, Seishi—]_ Seishiro ended the call. The rest of the girls stared at her blankly. Instead of questioning them, she chuckled.

"So rude," Daidara commented nonchalantly as she lazily combed her dark hair with her fingers. Isabella mildly shook her head as she rested her forehead against her fingers. Kushina buried her face against Ryuu's arm as she smiled.

"Can we eat now?" Ryuu asked with a pout.

"We will travel first," Seishiro answered.

"How are we going to get there before we get hungry?" Ryuu pouted deeper.

"We will go back to the airport."

"Eh?"

"I thought your family servants will collect our luggage instead," Daidara stated in confusion.

"I didn't say we'll get our luggage."

"Then why are we—Oh." Daidara suddenly got a grip of the situation and explained it the rest of the girls in place of Seishiro. "We will _fly_ over there."

"Seishiro," Isabella faced Seishiro with a worried look, "We can get there through—"

"It won't cost that much. I own it. No objections this time," Seishiro told her with convincing expression visible through her gold eyes. "Everyone, help collect Isabella's things."

"Hey, no need t—" Isabella heaved out a sigh out of defeat as she managed to get a grip of the situation, "Alright, copy that."

Isabella checked out of the room while the other girls sneaked out of the hotel. Ryuu, being the most talked about _Gift_ , disguised herself with a pair of heavily tinted eyeglasses and a thick black scarf. She never liked dark clothing, and the fashion world knew well of her obsession with pastel colors, but she had to endure it just to not be seen by the media. She borrowed dark checkered shirtsleeves from Kushina. The rest of the girls just covered their eyes with tinted eyeshades and their bodies with dark shirtsleeves. It was summer, but the winds were present the moment they got out of the hotel, so wearing shirtsleeves didn't become a nuisance. They reached the airport they recently were from without difficulty.

The airline staff bowed in front of the girls the moment they were informed that it was Seishiro they were actually in service of.

"It is nice to serve you again, ma'am," they told Seishiro in unison.

"This is my friend, Daidara Kurosawa, a pilot who got her Private Pilot Certificate in U.S.," she introduced Daidara, as the brunette saluted at her co-pilots with a flashy grin.

"Kurosawa, ma'am, you mean—"

"Yes, _that_ Kurosawa," Seishiro told the flight attendant who attempted to ask.

"Wow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Kurosawa-san," one of the pilots present told Daidara as they all bowed for the second time.

"The pleasure is mine," Daidara told them as she bowed back at them, "And, please, just call me Daidara."

"Will you be on the control room with us?" Another pilot sought for Daidara's attention. She glanced at Seishiro who nodded for approval. "Sure," she beamed at the staff.

The rest of the girls followed Seishiro as she went inside a luxurious helicopter that she owned. "Daidara," she called out, "We'll just talk about _The Search_. I'll tell you about the details later," she told Daidara as she gave the staff a set of instructions regarding their luggage.

"Roger that," Daidara saluted at her with a wide grin.

The girls, excluding Daidara, changed their clothes inside the helicopter. Ryuu heaved out a sigh with contentment visibly painted across her face. "Why didn't we do this in the first place?" she whined.

"I wanted to see how Isabella was treated on where she stayed before we arrived, so it was necessary to go there," Seishiro explained as she braided her silver hair.

"Sorry for the bother, Seishiro," Isabella worriedly smiled at Seishiro.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella. You don't have to apologize," Seishiro answered her in a warm tone. "Besides, the owner of that hotel is a business partner of my father. It's like a double check," she added.

"Seishiro, you mentioned about The Search," Kushina initiated a new topic before settling herself on one of the cozy couches inside the aircraft. She tapped Ryuu's shoulder before telling her to sit still as she combed the younger one's hair.

"It is true that I want to see Ryouta first, but, coincidentally, he has something to do with it. He will lead us to _her_ ," Seishiro explained as she tied her braided hair with an elastic band. After doing so, she snapped her fingers on one of the servants present and requested for food.

Ryuu beamed at her, "I thought we are going to travel first before that."

"I can't let you get hungry, can I, Ryuu?" Seishiro winked at her.

Isabella grabbed one of the bags on her luggage, and took an envelope out of it. She handed it to Seishiro. "That's what I got in two days."

"You exceeded my expectations, Isabella. Thank you," Seishiro told her as she crossed her legs before opening it.

"Johann Grau. Female. Fifteen years old. Mother's Japanese. Father's German. Born in Germany, and lived there until her family's business proposal to your family was approved by your father. Everything we already know about her is included in there," Isabella told them as the food Seishiro requested was served upon them.

Seishiro grabbed a glass of iced tea with her left hand as she scanned the documents with her other hand. "She wasn't lying when she last talked to me. She really is studying at Seirin Private High School."

"That's where Kuroko-senpai and Taiga are currently studying. I wonder if they know h—"

"That's _impossible_ ," Seishiro answered to Ryuu's wondering without taking her eyes off the documents. Ryuu innocently raised a brow out of confusion, but decided to not mind about it and grabbed her food instead. "We have to wait for tomorrow to know more about her whereabouts, where I will need Ryouta's presence again. That school is just new, so it would be nice to be accompanied by someone I already know."

"If we are not going to do The Search today, why do you still want to talk to him? Why not tomorrow instead?" Ryuu asked for another time.

"Because I can't wait to see him again," Seishiro, this time taking her eyes off the documents to look at her, answered her with a smile.

"You really are weird sometimes, senpai," Ryuu commented while pouting. She got a chuckle from Isabella. "Well, that's how _our_ Seishiro does things." Ryuu felt Kushina tap her shoulders again as she was told by her that she could sit normally again. She touched her hair and checked for stray strands, and then didn't notice any after inspecting it. "Thanks," she beamed at Kushina, "So, can I see Taiga tomorrow?"

"Of course," Seishiro assured her.

"That's great!" Ryuu's excited tone invited a cheerful atmosphere throughout the suite. "Where are we now? Are we flying already?" she beamed as she chewed her food.

"See for yourself."

Ryuu looked at one of the sealed windows, and saw the busy and lively veins of Tokyo. She childishly pressed her face and hands against the glass of the window as she stared down at the city speechlessly.

"So, are we?" Seishiro teased her with a chuckle.

"Time flies so fast," Ryuu stated blankly after nodding, "I never thought I'd be in Tokyo again. How nostalgic."

The rest of the girls smiled at her innocence as Ryuu unblinkingly continued her sightseeing with obvious marvel and awe sketched across her face. It wasn't that long when they landed into the Main House's grounds. Only the servants of Seishiro's household greeted them.

"This place is bloody huge, Shiro," Daidara commented with her mouth open. Ryuu tried to register that the Main House was actually _that_ enormous while innocently blinking. Kushina grasped one of Seishiro's arms out of discomfort, while Isabella got hold of one of her hands, "It's okay, Kushina, we're somewhere safe." Seishiro noticed Kushina's discomfort as well, so she held the hand Kushina used to grasp her arm tightly with a smile.

"Did Shinichi show up when I was gone?" Seishiro asked one of her family servants in a low tone. The servant shook her head as an answer. Her mouth curved down a bit, but she cleared her throat to compose herself.

"We will go somewhere, but we will eat late dinner. Please inform Father about it, and tell him that it would be _lovely_ if he could join us as well," Seishiro told the servants before she dismissed the half of them. The other half took care of their belongings.

"As expected of your father," Daidara hummed, "He's not here to greet you."

"It _doesn't_ matter. Let's meet with Ryouta now."

One of Seishiro's family chauffeurs drove them to Maji Burger, as Ryuu requested to Seishiro earlier, for a drive-thru before heading to a playground a few kilometers away from the Main House. Daidara and Ryuu headed to the swings as they indulged in a few of the burgers they bought. Kushina flipped open the sketchbook she thankfully remembered to bring and then sketched the place after sitting on the nearest bench around. Seishiro sat near her as the two girls using the swings called out for Isabella.

The playground was near a river with a visual access for the lovely sunset. The current slow shifting of the seasons was lovely, thought Seishiro, yet also melancholic, as she recalled how it was exactly the same like that time when she left Japan with her friends' questions regrettably unanswered.

"Oi, Shiro," Daidara called her out, "Isn't it a bit early? You told him we'll meet at 7. The sun isn't even setting yet."

"Don't you want to enjoy the sunset before we see him?"

"I'd love to," Kushina told them with a smile, "I'd want to sketch it up before they turn on the lights on the streets."

"I'd love to sit here forever!" Ryuu exclaimed as she swung herself back and forth gleefully.

"Shiro," Kushina called Seishiro in a low tone without taking her hazel eyes off of her sketchbook as she moved the digits of her left hand on it artistically. "About Johann-chan..."

Seishiro sighed. "I know," she muttered under her breath. "It's not just her. I've left to many holes uncovered." Her smile was faint as Kuroko flashed in her mind. "I need to make amends for Tetsu."

Kushina chuckled. "That you really have to do. But why not Kuroko-kun instead? Why Kise-kun?"

"Well," Seishiro lowered her eyes as she spoke, "I don't think I'm not ready to talk about the past yet," her lips curved up a bit as she continued speaking, "I'm sure Tetsu will understand. He always does."

The squeaking sound of the swings seemed to echo throughout the place until fast-paced footsteps approached their foreign presence on the old place as the sky turned dark and the street lights were turned on. The footsteps stopped when Seishiro glanced on the direction they were coming from before she stood. She saw a blond boy she recognized, his feet frozen on the ground, one hand clutching the strap of his sports bag firmly as it hanged on his shoulder and eyes stuck on her. He was taller and prettier, with his hairstyle changed a bit, but the tears that just flowed down his cheeks made Seishiro tell herself that he didn't change at all. She took a few steps towards him, and that was all it took to make him run towards her. She smiled as he embraced her so tight that it almost made her eyes teary.

"Seishirocchi!" Ryouta Kise, her colleague back in Teikou, called her out for a hug. "Why didn't you call me earlier- _ssu~_? I could have fetched you in the airpo—"

"It doesn't matter now, Ryouta," Seishiro assured him, "How's your injury?"

Kise's tear-filled eyes gave her a confused look. "How did you know- _ssu~_?"

Seishiro raised him a brow while smirking. "Oh, S—Seishirocchi, so you never changed. You still know everything... e—even if you're far away." Kise managed to deliver his words successfully while crying. "B—but, now, you're unbelievably here standing in front of me- _ssu~_. And you seem—"

"Smaller?" she faked a glare at him as she bit her lower lip to cut herself from laughing.

Kise frowned at her while sniffing. "Seishirocchi, stop teasing m—"

She giggled. "Alright, I'm not smaller. I grew an inch. You're just really taller than I am now, Ryouta."

Kise grinned with his eyes still teary and lifted her around. "Murasakibaracchi would always do this to you, and now I can finally do it also- _ssu~_ ," he stated happily. He put her back on her feet and tried to wipe his tears with his shaking hands, but Seishiro wiped it away for him instead. He was about to cry harder as he recalled how she used to do it before for him during their Teikou days, but noticed that they actually had company.

"Ryouta, these are my friends from LA," Seishiro told him.

"Waa—?! Se—Seishirocchi! Why didn't you tell me you have company when you called me- _ssu~_? And," he had to whisper his next words, "S—so pretty, all of them. Th—this is embarrassi—!"

"Because you know why," Seishiro teased him while chuckling.

"Because that's how you do things- _suu_ ," he answered as he sniffed.

Daidara and Ryuu, who were both in the swings moments ago, approached the both of them. Ryuu shyly offered Kise a burger and a milkshake as Daidara jokingly nudged her. Isabella followed them afterwards, handing Kise her handkerchief, "As you know, Seishiro doesn't bring anything when she's with friends, so you can have mine instead," she told him as she reached for his trembling hands and made him hold the piece of cloth. Kise was too embarrassed to say 'thank you', so he smiled thankfully at her instead.

Seishiro grabbed the food Ryuu tried to offer to Kise, and signaled Daidara to get the rest they bought. "Let's sit first to eat before I introduce them to you," she told Kise with a smile.

They all sat down on the grassed ground near Kushina, who was too preoccupied by the lovely sight she was sketching until she noticed a _certain_ blond guy. She tried to sit normally with them, but failed when one of her feet slipped off the ground which resulted her landing on the ground with her hip slightly hurting.

"Are you okay- _ssu~_?" Kise snapped as he stood to try to help her.

"Hey, stop there, blondie," Daidara grabbed his arm. "It happened because she is not comfortable with guys around. But don't worry, since she can adjust. Just don't force her to like you too fast," she explained to him. Ryuu helped Kushina instead.

"Ryouta, that is Daidara Kurosawa holding your arm. Her accent is a handful, but her brightness matches yours, so you'll eventually get along," Seishiro started introducing the girls to Kise one by one.

"Tch. Deciding things for us," Daidara complained with a pout as she let go of Kise's arm.

"She's a registered pilot by the way," Seishiro added.

"Waaa—?! Wait, you really are? Whoa, at such a young age- _ssu~_. We really are going to get along!" Kise beamed at Daidara.

"The one who handed you her handkerchief is Isabella Rubio. She seems mature since she really is, but we share the same age, so don't be shy to tell her anything. Understanding people is her cup of tea," Isabella gave him a warm smile that Kise eventually returned with only his deeper and flashier.

"The one with the sketchbook is Kushina Kuchiba. Don't stick with her like you normally do to people you want to be close with—"

"I—It's okay," Kushina tried to smile, but the panic written all over her face gave it away. "Kise-kun seems like a nice person. I do not want to cause him trouble."

"What if I told you that he can be a jerk?"

Kise got goose bumps the moment he saw Kushina changed her shy features into intimidating ones. Seishiro chuckled.

"You really are a tease, Shiro," Daidara commented, "What if they never get along?"

"Ah, shut it, Daidara." Seishiro smirked at her. "It's up to me if they're going to get along or not. Anyway," Seishiro distributed the burgers as Isabella did also on the milkshakes, "Ryuu Kinoshita is the last. Doesn't she ring a bell—"

"Whoa, _that_ Ryuu?" Kise exclaimed as his eyes widened. "Of course she does- _ssu~_! She's like on every cover—"

"Hey, stop it, Kise-senpai. You're making me embarrassed—"

"Did you just call me senpai?! Oh, go—"

"Okay, stop," Seishiro ordered, "We still have tomorrow for that."

Kise gave her a confused look. "Seishirocchi, what do you mean?"

"Why, Ryouta? Don't you want to see us tomorrow?"

"Why, of course I do- _suu~_!" he beamed a wide grin at her.

"It's getting late. Do you want a ride? We have plenty of time to spare. We can accompany you home," Seishiro offered.

"No, it's okay, Seishirocchi," Kise rejected the offer with his grin not disappearing, "Besides, you said on the phone that you just got back here- _ssu~_ ," he whined, "You have to rest first. I've heard that people who go overseas still have to adjust their sleeping patterns because of different time zones- _suu~_."

"Thank you for your concern, then, Ryouta," Seishiro told him.

"Thank you for the food also- _ssu~_ ," he thanked them with a smile, "About tomorrow, are we going to meet here again?"

"We'll meet on the nearest train station here," she informed him, "Oh, and you're skipping practice tomorrow."

"Eh?"

Seishiro shifted her eyes to Daidara, who was indulging her burger. "Oh, right," Daidara muttered the words with her mouth half-full of food, "I'm telling the old man to let you."

"Old man?"

"She meant Takeuchi-san," Seishiro answered him before she sipped on her milkshake.

"Eh?! You know the coach, Kurosawa—"

"Call me Daidara."

"—Daidara-s—"

"Bloody drop the '-san'."

"Alright, I'll call you Daidaracchi," Kise announced.

"What?"

"Ah, and Rubiocchi, Kuchibacchi and Ryuucchi," he finished announcing cheerfully before biting his burger.

Seishiro let out a chuckle as she saw the other girls' confused faces. "Ryouta adds _-cchi_ after the names of everyone he acknowledges," she informed them.

"Please treat me well- _ssu~_!" Kise gleefully exclaimed before he gulped the chewed food down his throat.

"Fancy," Daidara muttered with the straw of her milkshake pursed between her teeth as she amusedly watched Kise finished his food. "Well, of course, I know the old man. If he won't allow you, I'll kick his arse out of your school's gym."

"You'll go as far as going to our school, Daidaracchi?"

"Hmm, I just decided to fetch you... can't I, Shiro?"

"Wait, wha—"

"Oh, that. Yeah, do it, Daidara," Seishiro permitted her before Kise could complain. Everyone finished their food before Seishiro decided to stand up.

"Give me your hand, Ryouta." Seishiro pulled Kise up before he could even mutter a word.

"Whoa, Seishirocchi, you could always pull me up before, but you seemed stronger now- _ssu~_ ," Kise commented. "But, really, is it necessary for Daidaracchi to fetch me tomorrow- _suu~_?"

"It is for her to talk to Takeuchi-san personally about the reason of your temporary absence," Seishiro explained to him.

"Okay," Kise responded as he tapped the grasses off his pants, "I _really_ will be expecting to see you guys tomorrow- _ssu~_."

"Expect with the entire amount you can handle, Ryouta," Seishiro told him confidently as the other girls stood up to give him their assuring look, "Because we're not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Note: And that's it for Pre-Games! Thank you for reading! I'll still think about publishing the actual chapters here (don't worry, they're not yet posted on Wattpad as well!). But for the meantime, you can post a review below, send a message on my ffnet profile or submit an ask on Tumblr (omnxxpotent) if you've got any questions. Again, thanks for reading! - Pandora**


	7. Chapter I: A Reunion with a Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

 **Note: Intended foreign languages, including American/British English (assume that they're talking in Japanese), Spanish, German, etc., will all be written in bold texts. **

_**And I'm so sorry it took so long! To make amends, I posted two chapters this time! Future chapters will be posted weekly. Thank you so much for reading this far! Reviews will always be appreciated! x**_

* * *

 **Game One: Preliminaries  
** _The curtains lift as the Gifts touchdown like planes to the Land of the Rising Sun. There will be ridiculous one-on-ones, a pretty boring conference and a few triggering revelations. A legend comes back as rivalries fly like sparks. Who really is Seishiro Argent, and what is her role in this year's Interhigh?_ **  
**

 **1st Q: Lights and Shadows  
** _Let the lights work as shadows. Let the shadows lit up like lights._

* * *

 **Chapter I: A Reunion with a Shadow**

 _It all started when I told her that Ogiwara-kun left Tokyo. She sat beside me on a corner of the basketball court Ogiwara-kun and I used to practice on. She knew the both of us since childhood and watched us play ever since the first time she saw us playing together. "You still find basketball fun, don't you, Tetsu?"_

 _I smiled thankfully when she offered me a vanilla shake. Vanilla shakes weren't my favorite until she first offered me one. "Yes, senpai."_

 _She smiled deeper than I did. "Then join me in Teikou."_

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko, I thought you're good at girls. Why is Momoi still crying?"

The gym where Seirin basketball club would usually practice in was clouded into a state of panic when Kuroko appeared inside it with a crying Satsuki Momoi. The first and second years, excluding Kuroko, were out by errands that Riko Aida, the team's coach, gave them. The seniors were left to practice, but were interrupted by the girl's wailing. Junpei Hyuuga, the team's captain, couldn't bare it any longer, so he complained.

"This is because I told her that I shouldn't tell her yet, but she insisted, and then cried after I expl—"

"That's not the point, _d_ aho! The point is to make her stop crying," Hyuuga interrupted Kuroko's explanation in an exasperated tone.

"Ah, the point is that the bones should conjoint—"

"Izuki, seriously, stop," Shinji Koganei, one of the seniors, interrupted Shun Izuki, one of the regulars of the team, who was about to finish chanting his pun, "Now's not the time for your puns," he added while wagging his finger. Rinnosuke Mitobe, who was also a senior, gently nodded with approval. Tsuchida, another senior, smiled helplessly out of the given situation as he mentally facepalmed.

"But, senpai, you asked why Momoi-san is cryi—"

"I—I'm sorr~y!" Momoi wailed louder with a cracked voice, interrupting Kuroko. "It's—" she sniffed as she tried to speak again, "It's not Tetsu-kun's fault. It... it's because I insisted. But, really, Tetsu-kun, I wanna talk to her too!" she wailed even louder. "Why didn't she call me? Is it because she doesn't like me anym—"

"That's not true, Momoi-san," Kuroko gently tapped her head while he tried to explain to her to calm her down, "That isn't likely to _our_ senpai. She has no reasons to dislike you."

"But it seems like she knows about the matches last year. She even knows who Nigou is. Maybe she concluded that I didn't take care of Dai-cha—"

"Momoi-san, let's just wait for her to—"

"But, Tetsu-ku—"

"What is this noise all about?" Riko Aida appeared from the locker room with Nigou tailing her from behind. The pup, upon sensing Momoi's presence, danced around her as he barked. Momoi somehow loosened up a bit as Kuroko brought Nigou up in his arms.

"Won't anyone answer my question?"

"We don't even know why exactly, Riko," Hyuuga answered, and then sighed as he scratched the back of his head out of frustration. "What we all know is that Momoi is crying because of something that Kuroko told her."

"Kuroko-kun, why is she crying?"

"We talked about an old friend, who happened to tell me that she's finally coming back here in Japan," Kuroko explained.

"Tetsu-kun, you're spilling the beans carelessly," Momoi complained with a pout.

"No, I think now is the right time to tell them, since she will be coming occasionally... if she hasn't changed yet, but," Kuroko proceeded with his statement with a gentle smile as he caressed Nigou's head, "No, I am _sure_ that she hasn't."

"From the looks of it, this old friend you're talking about seems to be an interesting person," Riko curiously commented with her hands on her hips.

"She really is," Momoi told Riko, "Ah, how about we talk about her instead of practicing?"

"What? What are y—"

"If she really is coming one of these days while we're playing at Interhigh, you would want her on your side," Momoi stared at Riko with an amusing expression visible in her eyes and a playful, competitive smirk, which made Riko question her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah," Momoi lowered her eyes with a little smile as she nostalgically recalled the past, "She _was_ the Miracle of All Miracles, after all."

Everyone, except Momoi and Kuroko, gasped in chorus as they all recalled the title they would usually hear back in their middle school days. Riko tried to collect her thoughts as she vividly remembered the person Momoi was talking about.

"I almost forgot about her," Riko muttered, "So, you knew about her, which is not surprising at all, since you know the GoM as well."

"They also know about her, Coach," Kuroko told her.

"It was before Akashi-kun became Teikou's captain that the whole Teikou bowed down before her," Momoi added dreamily.

"So what was she like, I mean," Koganei collected his thoughts as the vision of the person they were talking about clearly flashed through his mind, "We _all_ know what she looked like, but what was she like as a person? And to be called a Miracle," he recalled her basketball style as he continued speaking, "Looking back before, if she was only born a year late and a male, she would've been a part of GoM."

"You can exaggerate as much as you can, but," Momoi told Koganei as she beamed at the thought of meeting her, "It won't suffice what she really was before."

"Senpai was amazing," Kuroko reminisced the past with a warm smile as he let go of Nigou who was struggling to get off of him to play around the court.

"But," Riko muttered a word with a curious tone as she lowered her eyes, "Everyone knew she was real, but she was like a _myth_. She only played the girls division for a year, which led Teikou to victory, but after that, she was never heard of again. Even the title 'Miracle of All Miracles' was coined on her when she already quit Teikou's girls division basketball team. And she played on the year where the GoM weren't in Teikou yet. What happened after that? But, hey," she felt she had to take her words back, "If the reason was classified, feel free to not talk about it."

"No, I think it is okay to talk about it now," Kuroko assured his team's coach.

"It felt like the way she talked to Tetsu-kun was like telling us to _finally_ talk about her after so long," Momoi added.

"It sure is a _long_ time," Hyuuga commented as he adjusted his eyeglasses, "Maybe we should take a short break and talk about it... right, Coach?"

"Okay," Riko clasped her hands as the boys stood straight in front of her, "Let's take a short break, everyone!"

Everyone gathered around the bleachers as the first and second years went back inside the gym. Taiga Kagami, Seirin's ace, raised a split brow out of confusion. "What is this commotion all about?" he asked as he distributed the sports drinks Riko made them buy. "And, oi, Kuroko, you disappeared all of a sudden. We even looked for you. And what is an enemy's scout doing here?!"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko told Kagami with an apologetic smile, "Momoi-san is here because we had to talk about a private matter, which turned out into a publ—"

"Ha—?!"

"Okay, stop," Riko commanded as the boys snapped, "We have to listen to Kuroko and Momoi. This could be crucial information," Riko initiated as she explained to the ones who just arrived the situation they were recently in.

"Not that surprising," Kagami muttered as he recalled a friend who could dunk more than she could breathe, as how he would put it, back in LA.

Riko couldn't help but grin dreamily from ear-to-ear as she recalled the past plays of the person they were talking about. She admitted them one thing, "You know, I really was a fan of her."

"It's not surprising, since she was already a D that time, and you were probably barely an A," Momoi informed her with a pout.

"Waa—?!"

"Eh—?"

Everyone gave Momoi a panicking look as Riko felt violent heat rushing up her face. "What did you just s—?!"

"I mean, our senpai is not just a basketball _dork_ like the Generation of Miracles, she's more than that," she pointed out as she swung her feet back and forth while sitting on a bench, "She's a role model. What do you even know about her, proclaiming here and there that you're her fan? Do you even know what her measurements were? I know _all_ of them."

Kuroko felt the tension brimming throughout the whole place, so he translated what Momoi stated in a less-provoking way, "What she meant is that our senpai didn't just focus on basketball. She was Teikou's student council president as well, and she was very close to every club presidents. She was a top student. She was talented on _almost_ everything. And," he recalled with a mild smile, "She was a great senpai to Momoi-san and I. There's more to that, but to sum it all up, she's a great person."

"She was beyond beautiful. Everybody loved her," Momoi added as she pushed pink strands of her long hair behind her ear, "Even if after she brought Teikou to victory for only a year, she still worked behind the scenes."

"What do you mean with _behind the scenes_?" Riko questioned her as she tried to make the red painted on her face subside.

"Wash the beans as they flash the scenes—"

"Izuki, seriously, stop," Hyuuga commanded before Izuki could finish his pun. Koganei weaved out a sigh as he felt the tension subsided. Mitobe blinked as he showed a curious expression. The rest of the boys, excluding Kagami, dramatically grabbed their chests as if they had forgotten to breathe during the whole mess of Kuroko and Momoi's explanation.

"Jeez, why is everybody so tense—"

"You will never understand, Kagami, _d_ aho!" Hyuuga interrupted Kagami, "You never saw her play."

"So, what was she like? A monster like the idiotic GoM?" Kagami sarcastically asked while glaring at Nigou, who was approaching him, "Nigou, d—damn it! Don't come near m—"

"No," Izuki answered with a bright smile, "When she plays, she's like a goddess minus the distress plus the intense multiply the gracefulne—"

"Izuki, _d_ aho, sto—"

"Everyone, shut it!" Riko exclaimed in exasperation as she dug her fingers through the skin of her hips impatiently. "Can't you just listen to Kuroko-kun and M—?"

"That's not necessary anymore _nanodayo_."

"Hey, everyone, I'm sorry about Shin-chan's interrupt—"

"Shut up, Takao."

Everyone in the gym glanced at the two figures wearing orange uniforms as they rested their backs against the door jambs of the entrance of the gym. Kagami recognized the taller one as Shintarou Midorima, Shutoku's current ace, Teikou's former shooting guard and one of the GoM.

"Oi, Midorima. What are you doing here? And what is that you're holding?" he questioned the tall, green-haired teen as he pointed a finger at the stack of darts Midorima was holding.

"Kagami," Midorima called out on him with a lower tone of voice as he habitually adjusted his eyeglasses, "You're not the reason why I'm here. And this is my lucky item _nanodayo_."

"Whatever you say. Let's have a one-on-one," Kagami invited him while he was grabbing a basketball, but the latter just gave him an exasperated look.

"You really are an idiot, _Baka_ gami," Midorima told him, "I said I'm not here for petty reasons such as tha—"

"So, everyone~," Kazunari Takao, Midorima's teammate in Shuutoku, interrupted the two rival aces' argument as he spoke, "We're here to deliver a message to both Kuroko and Momoi-san," he announced with an excited, wide grin.

"What is it, Takao-kun?" Momoi asked as she stood up to greet their two visitors. "It's been a while, Midorin."

"Cut it out, Momoi. Your team just played a practice match with us last week _nanodayo_ ," Midorima told her as he readjusted his eyeglasses.

"But I didn't have the chance to even talk to you, Midorin," she stated with a pout. "So, what is this message that you just talked about, Takao-kun?"

"Make sure it's important, or I'll kick your asses back to your school's gym, both of you," Hyuuga, being _the_ captain that he always was, declared as he glared at the two _intruders_.

"Well, it's about Shiro-chan," Takao told him.

Everyone in the gym, except Midorima who seemed to already lose the strength to react and Kagami who had been clueless about the topic since the start, stared at Takao. He heaved out a sigh and talked again, "Well, that's just it. She's coming this way."

"Wait, who is—"

"Wait, what, she's here?!" Riko strode her way to Takao as she spoke loudly. "You mean that person? In person? For real?!" Riko couldn't decide how to react as Momoi squealed out of delight.

"Tetsu-ku~n! Did you hear it~? Shiro-senpai's heading this way!" Momoi wrapped her arms around Kuroko as he smiled at her. "Yes, Momoi-san. I just don't know how to react becau—"

"I—It doesn't matter! We're finally going to see her aga—"

"Momoi-san, you're crying again." Kuroko noticed the tears falling from Momoi's eyes the moment they reached his shoulders. Nigou barked around the scene as Kuroko carefully unclasped Momoi's arms off him and gently wiped her tears. "It's okay now, Momoi-san," he assured her as Nigou playfully bit Momoi's sock while he wagged his tail.

"Oh, Nigou," Momoi held the pup high up to her chest and then hugged him. "You understand how happy I am, don't you?"

Kagami tried to get a grip of the situation as Midorima teasingly hissed at him to annoy him. "You will never get a grip of it, Kagami. Seishiro is something idiots will never comprehend _nanodayo._ "

"Shut up, Midorima, but, really," he shifted his eyes on his teammates, "Who is this Seishiro, and why does she have a manly name- _d—desu_?"

"She's the one we recently talked about, _d_ aho," Hyuuga informed their team's ace as he mentally facepalmed, "You got confused because you didn't listen at all."

"No, it's not like that- _desu_. I listened, but didn't understand a thing, so—"

"What an idiot."

"Shut up, Midori—"

"Hm? You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?"

Everyone in the room, except for Nigou who just continuously wagged his tail while Momoi was carrying him, froze. Two pairs of girls that Seirin basketball team didn't recognize at all, except for the one who just talked, appeared all of a sudden with a blond boy they _obviously_ recognized. Long, silver hair swayed through the summer air as a figure unusually tall for a female with sharp and unwavering pair of gold eyes headed towards to where Kagami was standing. The redhead didn't know why, but the intimidating presence in form of a girl approaching him wouldn't let him move an inch.

Time seemed to slow down as Seishiro moved near Kagami. Kuroko and Momoi couldn't believe that even if they knew her, they still had to adjust desperately. _It wasn't like this before,_ Kuroko thought to himself. It seemed like she was already on a much higher scale after three years that had passed.

She stopped to talk to Midorima. "I'll borrow one of these, Shintarou," she stated as she took a dart from him.

The other regulars of Seirin basketball team remained frozen on their feet as they felt the abnormal presence that was seemingly suffocating. The benchwarmers, however, managed to blink their eyes as they trembled to their feet. Kouki Furihata, a second year who participated in Winter Cup made himself aware that this situation seemed _familiar_. He gulped as he prayed that this Seishiro in front of them wasn't anyone like _him_.

Furihata's prayer wasn't answered.

"Answer me."

Kagami snapped on her deep, flamboyant voice. Wait, did she just speak in English? So fluent, so _elegant._ "Y—"

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami felt his heart sunk down through the ground as he dogde the dart Seishiro threw at him. He succeeded. However, it didn't end on that. She swung her left hand horizontally at his face. He tried to dodge Seishiro's long nails as if she _really_ was trying to hit him with them. He didn't even hear Kuroko's scream either. His heart, seemingly back to its place, beat abnormally fast as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hands across his face, feeling the scratches on his nose and right cheek bleeding slightly.

Or, wait? Did this already happen before?

Everyone in the gym gasped and was about to move out of the situation, but Seishiro, in all ridiculousness, talked.

"Heh? I'm surprised that you could dodge _those_. In light of that display of grace, I will forgive you for beating my brother last year."

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Wait, who's her brother?"_

 _"You mean, she's siblings with one of the GoM?!"_ The whispers spreading the place were stopped when Seishiro chuckled _warmly_.

"Hey, Seishirocchi, you startled them," Kise giggled and then smiled apologetically afterwards. "Especially Kagamicchi."

"Why is everyone in Japan scared of you, Shiro? I don't get it at all," Daidara stated as she laughed hard.

"Ah, this reminds me of the moment we first met Seishiro, Daidara," Isabella added while she helped Kushina to _not_ struggle because of the _un_ comfortable atmosphere. Kushina managed to smile faintly, but failed to talk.

"This happened because you didn't even try to change, Seishiro," Midorima commented stiffly.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Everyone present in the place went silent as Kagami roared his complain. "She _almost_ hit m—"

"I _did_ scratch you."

"You," Kagami glared at Seishiro who started the chuckle again, "Who are y—?"

"Shiro-senpai~!" Momoi hurriedly ran towards her with tears resurfacing in her eyes, and then hugged her the moment she could already reach her. "You almost scared them, but I don't care. I'm so glad you're already h—"

"Shh, Satsuki," Seishiro hugged her back as she gently caressed her head. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm here now."

"But, really, senpai," Momoi muttered with a pout as she sniffed, "Dai-chan has been such a handful. It could've been nicer to be in the same school as Tetsu-kun. I mean, we're childhood friends, but he became more stubborn when you left." Seishiro chuckled as Momoi kept complaining about personal matters that she had to deal with while she was gone. The girls Seishiro was with approached them, followed by Takao who was dragging Midorima towards them.

"Jeez, ignoring me after hitting me," Kagami complained, but blushed when he realized that he was actually already staring at her for too long.

Kagami actually couldn't decide how to react. Two pairs of beauties. A brunette with pretty legs. A shy-looking Latina. Ah, wait, the other one, was she really a human... or a living doll? And that creepy bitch. _What a fucking beauty. Fuck._

"Oi, Kagami," Izuki approached him with his voice close to whisper as the other boys surrounded them, "But she's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Waa—?! I—Izuki-senpai, what are y—"

"Hey, really~! I mean, she really is." Koganei, who was blinkingly staring at Seishiro, couldn't find a word to describe her. "Even the other girls. Wait, are they foreigners? But they speak native—"

"Oi, Riko. What happened to you?" The conversation the boys were having was stopped when Hyuuga called out to Riko, who was staring blankly at Seishiro. _"Hey,"_ Hyuuga whispered to Izuki and the others, "Riko looks creepy already. Should we help her approach Seishi—"

"What?!" Koganei hissed at his captain sharply, "Do you want to die? If it wouldn't be by Coach, it would be by Seishiro-san and her fingernails that would kill you."

"It's not true."

"Eh?"

"Akashi-senpai isn't like that."

"Well," Hyuuga heaved out a tired sigh as he approached Kuroko who was trying to defend his _beloved_ senpai, "How are you going to explai—, eh? What did you just call her?"

"Akashi-senpai."

"EH?!"

The boys' startling _startled_ the other group who was trying to comfort Momoi. Riko blinked back to reality when the said other group dispersed with most of them approaching her, the other few approaching the boys and Midorima, who dragged a whining Takao along with him, walking towards the bleachers.

"Oi, Shiro, she really is Aida-chan, isn't she?" Daidara shouted out at Seishiro, who was one of the few ones approaching the boys with Kise and Momoi both gleefully holding her hands.

"Yes, she really is."

"Whoa, we've got so much to tell you, Aida-chan!" Daidara exclaimed as Isabella and Kushina followed her to where Riko was standing. Seishiro proceeded approaching the boys.

"If you're here to apologize, I'm—"

"I am _not_ going to apologize," Seishiro told Kagami without even looking at him before he could even continue to utter another word. The other boys, even the regulars, blinked at her as she approached. She chuckled as she searched for Kuroko out of their messy selves.

"Tetsu."

"Senpai."

"Come."

Kuroko walked towards her as Seishiro smiled warmly at him. He bowed at her out of courtesy as he stopped in front of her. "Welcome back, Akashi-senpai."

Seishiro bowed back at him. "Thank you, Tetsu."

"Senpai, since when d—did y—" Seishiro didn't need to let go of the other two's hands she was holding to hug Kuroko as she went near him to press her warmth against him and adjusted to his height as she placed her chin on his shoulder. Momoi and Kise hugged them as well as Kuroko wrapped his arm around his senpai's waist as he sobbed.

"I just got home yesterday, Tetsu, and I haven't met everyone yet except you, Satsuki, Ryouta and Shintarou." Kuroko buried his face through Seishiro's warmth as his senpai gently pressed her cheek against one side of his head. "I'm sorry I had to leave everyone in your hands, Tetsu. You exceeded my expectations."

"This is because you taught him well, Seishirocchi," Kise told her.

"I keep on falling in love with Tetsu-kun even more," Momoi stated and then shut her eyes happily as she enjoyed the warmth they all shared like the old times that she thought that she would never experience again.

"You seemed taller now, Tetsu," Seishiro teasingly complimented Kuroko while he unwrapped his arms off her to wipe his tears as he recovered from crying.

"It is true, Akashi-senpai," Kuroko told her with a pout, "I _am_ taller now."

"Hmm? But everyone grew taller anyway. Even Ryouta is taller than I am now."

"Ak—Akashi-senpa—"

Kuroko was stopped with everyone present on the gym's laughter, but the laughter was stopped when Seishiro looked around. Kuroko chuckled as he remembered his teammate's recently scared faces, and decided to introduce his senpai to all.

"Everyone, this is Seishiro Akashi-senpai. Not everyone knows her with _that_ surname so—"

"You can forget that surname," Seishiro added with a chuckle.

"EH?!" Kuroko's teammate exclaimed in chorus.

"It's true, though," Izuki mumbled his realization, "You weren't a starter when the regulars of Teikou were introduced in National's Finals when you played, and everyone kept on cheering with your first name, so everyone thought it was your surname."

"I never thought of that," Koganei stated while blinking. "But, nah, Izuki. It was a foreign surname. I think it's... uhh, is it Argent?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing these things," Hyuuga muttered with disbelief.

"My father and I don't get along well, and my brother is usually called with our surname, so it doesn't really matter," she explained as if it was just a _normal_ fact. "And, yes, Koganei-san, I'm legally using Argent as my surname. It's my grandmother's."

"Don't make a fool out of us, whoever you are," Kagami, who was interrupted so many times, told her with a glare.

"Oh, Kagami-kun, I almost forgot about you," she called out at him with an apologetic smile, "How about I make it up to you with a one-on-one?"

"Oi, Seishiro," Midorima called her out from the bleachers, "You promised. No breaking of sweat."

"Shin-chan is so strict," Takao stated with a pout.

"Shut up, Taka—"

"As promised, Shintarou," Seishiro assured him as she grabbed a basketball, "No breaking of sweat," she finished talking as she started dribbling the ball.

"I can feel you, mosshead," Daidara agreed to Midorima as she joined his company with Riko, Isabella and Kushina following her.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm still thinking on what to call you, since 'Shin-chan' is not available anymore," Daidara told him.

"Don't get familiar with me," he told her.

"What about we settle this with a one-on-one as well?"

"I'm not participating on it."

"Whatever. I'll still think about it," she gleefully set aside Midorima's complaining as she shifted her eyes to Riko, "What do you think, Aida-chan?"

"Ah—? Uhh, well, call me Riko instead."

"But Kiyo-chan already calls you that," Daidara complained with a pout.

"So stubborn, Daidara. Just add a - _chan_ after it," Isabella advised as she sat on the bleachers with Kushina, who was still ineptly silent.

"Don't want. I'll stick to Aida-chan."

Riko shyly smiled at the girls before she shifted her eyes to the court.

"So professional, Aida-chan."

"Eh?"

"You're gathering data, aren't you?" Daidara also shifted her eyes to the court as she smirked. "Don't blink then."

The rest of the people present in the gym sat on the bleachers as they watched Seishiro dribbled the ball with Kagami in front of her. Kagami blinked curiously as Seishiro stopped the ball with one hand from dribbling, and headed towards Kuroko.

A corset underneath? Who would wear corsets during one-on-ones? Fucking _disturbing._ "Oi, what are y—"

"Hey, relax, Kagami-kun. Are you really letting me play with my coat on?"

"W—Well—"

Seishiro chuckled as she saw him blush out of awkwardness. She removed her leather coat and folded it up carefully.

"Senpai, do your best."

"Oi, Kurokocchi! Are you su—"

"I'll try." Seishiro smiled at Kuroko and Kise warmly as she carefully gave Momoi her coat. "Could you hold this for me, Satsuki?"

"Seriously, Shiro-senpai," Momoi called out her name, almost teary-eyed again, "And then now, I just remembered again how Dai-chan would throw his clothes at me when you were gone."

"I'll teach him a lesson," Seishiro assured her with a wink and smirk and then proceeded to play.

"With boots, seriously?" Kagami complained at Seishiro.

"Do you want me to play with you naked?"

"Waa—?!"

"Bwahahahaha! Such a tease, Shiro!" Daidara exclaimed as she roared with laughter from the bleachers. Almost everybody in the gym laughed.

Of course, Kagami was one of the few who didn't. The redhead felt his face burning with furious heat.

"Relax, okay? I'll remove them now," Seishiro told him as she removed her pair of boots and shoved it to Kise.

"Barefoot—"

"I will be playing with you barefooted, and if you won't allow it, I'll scratch your face again," Seishiro instructed him.

"Jeez, whatever," Kagami muttered in an exasperated tone.

 _"Oi, seriously?"_

The boys of Seirin whispered their thoughts. Hyuuga, on the other hand, blinked with curiosity as his other co-regulars stared at the pair of players at the middle of one of the half courts.

The whispers stopped when Seishiro went back to dribbling the ball.

"You score, you win. How about it?" she announced the rules as she braided her hair on the left side of her head.

"Are you underesti—" _Ah, no,_ Kagami suddenly concluded. He was confused, but his instincts told him she was something. "Forget it. Sure—"

Kagami blinked when Seishiro passed the ball to him. _She's strong for a girl,_ he thought, and he knew that it wasn't just normal strength. He felt her potential when she stood up straight with hands behind her back. He cautiously observed her stance as he carefully dribbled the ball, but blinked when he realized that the ball wasn't his anymore, but on towheaded person who was in front of him.

Seishiro chuckled as she passed the ball back to Kagami. "What's the matter, _tiger?_ " she teased him. "Are you going to dribble it _back to_ me?"

"Oi, Hyuuga."

"Shut up, Izuki, because I didn't blink either and—"

"I wanted to believe that it was just a trick but—"

"Shut it, Koganei. She's just _that_ fast."

The regulars of Seirin continued their debate as Kagami tried to dribble the ball again. This time, he saw her move the moment he started to dribble it and managed to do so thrice, but failed on the fourth attempt as he saw the ball back to his opponent again.

Kagami almost choked when he saw her gold eyes surrealistically glow with excitement. "That's it, _tiger,_ you're finally getting a grip of it," she thrillingly whispered to him as she dribbled the ball with her right hand.

"Seishirocchi is still a tease when she plays. She never changed," Kise whined as he thought of playing with her instead of Kagami.

"Especially when the player in front of her has animal instincts on par with hers," Isabella added in an amused tone.

"Look at Kagami, Kush, he really is like an insatiable tiger," Daidara commented, "I remember when Shiro would point it out whenever we would watch their games." Kushina flashed a faint yet warm smile without taking her eyes off of Seishiro and Kagami.

"Eh? You watched our plays?"

"Oh, yep, Aida-chan. _All_ of it. We watched everyone's Interhigh and Winter Cup plays."

"Seriously- _suu_ , how did you gather all of i—?"

"If it's Seishiro, it's possible _nanodayo_ ," Midorima, who interrupted Kise's question, finished the argument without taking his eyes off of the court. He was irritated he and Takao happened to bump with Seishiro and her friends, but it was Oha-Asa's fated prediction that Cancers should stick with Sagittarians for opportunities to come, and watching her play was already an opportunity.

"Shin-chan, you really don't want to be disturbed, do y—"

"Shut up, Takao."

The game seemed to continue again the moment Seishiro took a few steps away from Kagami. It didn't falter Kagami from defending the net, but when Seishiro stood up straight, he snapped as she swiftly dribbled the ball to her left hand. Seishiro smirked as she dribbled the ball back to her right hand, and when Kagami _wrongly_ took a step forward, she immediately dribbled the ball back to her left hand and surprisingly made it bounce hard towards the net. This shocked Kagami, but instinctively came back to his senses as he tried to reach for the ball after it passed through him. Seishiro took a huge step forward as she hurdled past Kagami, much to the redhead's surprise, and he thought she would go for a dunk, when she jumped a meter near the ring to take the ball to score.

Kagami smirked at the idea of jumping, as he jumped the moment Seishiro got a hold of the ball, and smirked deeper when he realized that his opponent was gradually going down from the jump. He beat her on air, he thought, but blinked when Seishiro released the ball between _his_ legs up to the middle of the ring. He imagined the net of the ring fly up high as the ball crossed the ring _literally_ from below. Kagami blinked again when he realized that his feet already landed on ground. He heard the ball hit the board and pass through the net, for the second time, behind him.

The next sound he heard was the applause and laughter of the people who were watching them.

Wait, _laughter?_

Kagami looked at the audience, who started to stand up to approach them while most still clapping their hands, a few still laughing.

One of the laughing few was Takao. "That was amazing, Shiro-chan. Especially when you almost kissed hi—"

"Shut it, Nari-chan, I want to be the one to say that," Daidara interrupted him, "Shiro, you trickster," she accused Seishiro while hugging her waist out of laughter, "You almost buried your face against his crotch—"

"Sh—shut up!" Kagami, who finally realized what happened, stopped Daidara while his face burning red.

Seishiro chuckled. "Not only dunks can impress the audience, Taiga, so, next time, don't expect me to dunk just because you thought I can."

"You're calling me Taiga now?"

"Want another round so that I can call you that _if_ I beat you for the second time?"

"N—Not now."

The gym brimmed with laughter as Kagami melted out of embarrassment.


	8. Chapter II: A Light in the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

 **Note: Intended foreign languages, including American/British English (assume that they're talking in Japanese), Spanish, German, etc., will all be written in bold texts.**

* * *

 **Game One: Preliminaries**  
 _The curtains lift as the Gifts touchdown like planes to the Land of the Rising Sun. There will be ridiculous one-on-ones, a pretty boring conference and a few triggering revelations. A legend comes back as rivalries fly like sparks. Who really is Seishiro Argent, and what is her role in this year's Interhigh?_

 **1st Q: Lights and Shadows  
** _Let the lights work as shadows. Let the shadows lit up like lights._

* * *

 **Chapter II: A Light in the Shadows**

 _She knew all along that there were two persons in me. Her temper was infamous to people around us, but to me, she was patient and caring and understanding. Her hands would hit, her fingertips would bruise, her fingernails would scratch and her eyes would pierce anyone and anything for me. She was Bokushi on anyone who would care less for me, and Oreshi in front of my eyes._

 _Before she left, she told me it was her fault I developed into two different persons. She was crying and disarrayed and a mess when she did, and I didn't know that time how I would argue otherwise. It was because I never wanted her to hear the wrong words, and my pride of never saying anything wrong consumed me._

 _But she was as valuable as much as I was to her, and even if my two persons wouldn't agree on the same thing, I would still force myself to repay her for the selflessness she bestowed upon me._

* * *

"Are you upset that I didn't call you, Seijuu?"

A week had already passed since the Gifts first landed on Japan, but it was only yesterday that the media discovered about it. The news obviously reached Kyoto, where Seijuurou Akashi currently was.

"I am, but not on you, _nee_ -san," he admitted, "I am upset with the Main House for not telling me, even if I am aware that you told everyone not to." Seishiro smiled as she heard her brother chuckle on the other line. "Are you coming here in Kyoto for a visit?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"When are you flying here?"

"I can already leave Tokyo after a week."

"That's it, _Seishi_. I'm flying there."

Seishiro chuckled out of amusement. "But Father doesn't like it whenever he sees us togeth—"

"He can't stop me."

"Okay," Seishiro heaved out a sigh, "Bring Shirogane-san here as well. We'll talk on certain matters about the GoM."

"What about us?"

"He already knows about it. You can ask him."

"Nee-san."

"Hmm?"

"I have many things to tell you."

Seishiro gently shut her eyes as she smiled at the thought of seeing her brother again before she spoke, "Your nee-san has as well." She bid Akashi goodbye before joining the other Gifts for lunch.

* * *

"Man, still two subjects before dismissal," Kagami complained as he yawned with his hands behind his head and legs atop his desk. He didn't have much sleep the past whole week, because every day of it, he looked forward to having one-on-ones again with Seishiro though it never happened again. It was because of Isabella's condition of making them duel with a child's game called _janken_ , and if ever Kagami won, he could play with Seishiro. But since it was Seishiro he had to play against, he never won.

And what a damned hot weather. Fuck summer.

"Kagami-kun, this might surprise you, but I think that you should give up already," Kuroko, who was just a seat away from him, advised him out-of-character.

"Kuroko, is that really you?" Kagami asked him with slight panic written all over his face.

"It is because it's Akashi-senpai you're up agains—"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that surname ever again."

"But that's impossib—"

"Oi, Kuroko." Kagami called him out as the redhead stood to walk towards his seat. "Shouldn't you be fine with me not giving up?" Kagami pointed out as he hopelessly slammed his hands against Kuroko's desk. "What is wrong with y—"

"I was trying to joke ar—"

"It's not funny."

Kuroko let out a chuckle. "Do you best, Kagami-kun. I have an advice for you."

"What is it?"

"Akashi-senpai gives attention to people who never give up, but it seems like there are too many people surrounding her that have that kind of point of view in life already."

"What do you mean?"

"You should put more effort into it."

"And then?"

"That's all."

"Damn it, Kuroko, that's not even gonna help at a—" Kagami's complaining was interrupted when their fellow classmates swarmed towards their room's windows. Kagami, who was suddenly thankful for his body build and height, easily made his way out of the commotion and then helped himself fathom the sight that was visible through the windows.

"It's senpai and the others," Kuroko stated.

"Waa—?! Kuroko! How and when did you pass through them?" he exclaimed as he shut his eyes to compose himself. **"Jeez, to hell with your invisibility,"** he cursed in English.

"I wonder what they are doing here," Kuroko blankly muttered as he noticed the media following his senpai and her friends.

"Should we go downstairs?"

"If they need us, they will give us a call. Besides, it isn't like Akashi-senpai to disrupt our classes."

"You mean they're here to talk to someone with authority? Jeez, they really are flashy," Kagami complained.

"Let's just wait what happ—"

"Oi, Kuroko."

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"How many were they when we first saw them?"

"Four. Akashi-senpai, Daidara-san, Kuchiba-san and Rubio-san."

"Are you sure? I'm seeing five."

"They were four the first time we saw them, and then after the bet that you made with Rubio-san, only Akashi-senpai and Daidara-san would visit us during practice. But, you're right, Kagami-kun. There seems to be an additiona—"

"Wait." Kagami blinked as he recounted in his mind continuously the figures in front of his eyes. He blinked faster when he realized that he was familiar with the additional figure that he was seeing. "Oi, don't tell me..."

* * *

"Seriously," Ryuu hissed as she complained, "And we should wait for this meeting to finish before I see Taiga."

The Gifts were currently inside Seirin Private High School's premises. They headed straight to the administration office to talk directly to the school principal in relation to their campaign, specifically The Search. They were currently waiting for the start of their appointment in a lounge near the principal's office. It was out of boredom that the girls started out a topic.

"It can't be helped, Ryuu," Isabella told her, "This is because you got a bad flu, and we had to hide you from media without any holes possible for leakage to spill out. I already explained this to you so many times, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Bella-senpai," Ryuu mumbled gloomily.

"We had to hide like vampires during the day just to not get noticed by the bloody media," Daidara added with a sigh, "And I don't like vampires at all."

"It is because they can't see us without Ryuu, or she'll shoulder the trouble of answering why she wasn't with us for a week," Seishiro pointed out, "And you know how terrible Ryuu is with media."

"I—I'm _gomen_ , everyone," she apologized.

"It's okay. I also disliked media when I was fifteen, Ryuu," Daidara assured her.

"You _still_ dislike media, Daidara," Seishiro corrected her, "Every one of us does."

"Right," Daidara agreed with a pout.

"It's fine, Ryuu, since I'm worse with handling the media anyways," Kushina gently tapped Ryuu's shoulder with a smile. Ryuu smiled back at her.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting," Riko Aida made her entrance to the lounge as she bowed to greet the girls.

"Sorry for the bother, Riko-san," Seishiro told her with an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay, since I've already read in advance last night the lesson our class is currently discussing about," she assured them with a shy smile.

"By the way, Riko-san, this is Ryuu Kinoshita."

"I caught a terrible flu, so I wasn't able to meet everyone last week. Please treat me well," Ryuu told Riko as she bowed in front of her.

Riko bowed back to her. "N—no, it's okay. Wait, you're _Ryuu_?! I mean, the supermod—"

"I—it's an exaggeration, really," Ryuu told her, "I'm still an amateur."

"As humble as always," Isabella commented with a smile.

"But she's different when it comes to basketball," Daidara murmured with a pout.

"You're prettier in person, Kinoshita-san. Ah, and _so_ tall," Riko stated as she blinked at Ryuu's height. "You must be over 190 centimeters," she muttered with awe.

"Feel free to call me Ryuu, Aida-senpai. And, oh, 195 centimeters to be exact," Ryuu informed her with a grin.

"Looking at everyone made me remember so many questions that had been clouding in my mind these past few days," Riko admitted.

"You can ask us anything. Seishiro told the secretary to make us the least priority, so your school principal decided to follow his schedule until late afternoon."

"But you're the _Gifts_ , I mean, I am still confused with that term, but shouldn't you all be _the_ priority before anything else?"

Seishiro let out a chuckle. "We don't really like that title, Riko-san. It is the science world that made up that term. Plus, we don't really mind being the first or the last, as long as we get to talk to him."

 _So different from her brother,_ Riko thought.

"Besides, we want to talk to you, Aida-chan. We haven't had an official chitchat yet, since _Baka_ gami is always in the way. So troublesome. This is because Shiro went for a one-on-one with him a week ago," Daidara ranted with her pout still visible.

Isabella chuckled. "So persistent. We still have to see him, though, since Ryuu wants to see her."

"Eh?"

"I've known him since in LA," Ryuu told Riko with a wide, childish grin.

"See? She's really got so many questions clouding in her mind," Daidara confirmed her thoughts as she laughed.

"I know him and Tatsuya since I moved in LA," Ryuu added, "I think I understand the situation. He never changed when it comes to facing strong opponents."

Ryuu went on with telling Riko her memories with Kagami and Tatsuya Himuro, one of Yosen's aces, as the other girls listened to her as well. Seishiro left the lounge to talk to the secretary once more.

Half an hour had already passed when Riko felt the awkwardness fade away as she admitted them that she wanted their game and vital statistics data.

"I am really curious about it, so—"

"Eh? You could've asked us about it the first time we met, Aida-chan. Those aren't like secrets after all. Even the perverted scientists I was with back in UK gathered mine for their _studies_ ," Daidara recalled the past in a bored tone.

"How are we going to give her our physical data?" Ryuu asked.

"How about we strip here?" Daidara suggested with a laugh.

"E—eh?! B—but—"

"She's just joking around, Riko-san," Isabella assured her with a warm smile, "I guess we can start with me with a Name-Nationality-Age-Background-Position format. I'll try to give you our more detailed profiles later. My full name is Maria Isabella Akatsuya Rubio. My mother is Japanese-Russian while my father is Spanish, which makes me a Eurasian hybrid. Well, half of us Gifts are, so it's kind of common," she commented with a chuckle, "I am only 16, so you can drop the -san. I am into dancing, aside from being a psychologist, and started playing basketball two years ago. The position I'm currently playing in is point guard."

"She's our captain," Daidara added.

"Ah, e—eh?! I thought Seishiro-sa—"

"Nah, Shiro seems authoritative at all times, but she's not always like that. The bitch is not as responsible as you think she is," Daidara informed her with a shrug.

"So you're a psychologist, Isabella-sa—uhh, Isabella. Amazing, at such a young age. They didn't call you a Gift for nothing," Riko stated.

"Ah, jeez, that term's annoying," Daidara ranted, "But I guess it's my turn now. I'm Daidara Kurosawa. British-Japanese. I never met my father, so I'm using my mother's surname. I dislike both of them anyways, so just call me Daidara. I'm 18, but the idea of finally being in legal age annoys me more than the term Gifts. Ah, about being part British, I grew up in London, so my accent doesn't really go well with any language I can speak with, so please bear it with me," she told Riko with a wide grin, "I did a lot of things way back, like hurdling back in London, parkour in New York, ah, and I study astronomy as well, but getting a PhD doesn't interest me yet, so I am not sure if want one. I started playing basketball the same time Bells did. I'm a power forward."

Riko blinked as the guesses she collected mentally for the past few weeks became true. The numbers she saw through the girls proved that they weren't just for show, and their backgrounds confirmed it.

"My turn, I guess," Kushina muttered as she looked at Riko, "My name's Kushina Kuchiba. My parents are both half-Japanese. Mother's part Chinese. Father's part Venezuelan. I got that Venezuelan blood a lot, so, yeah, I turned out like this. I'm the oldest of the bunch, although they treat me like I'm the other way around," she stated with a pout. "I'm 18 like Daidara, but older than her with a few months. I played javelin when I was younger, but stopped because I wasn't really interested on it. Art is my cup of tea," she paused with a warm smile, "But, I enjoy playing basketball as well. It was a long story, how I got to play with them, but it was Seishiro who taught me. Everyone can rely on my three pointers, so yeah, I'm a shooting guard."

"Oh, but to be honest, when I Googled about your position, Kuchiba-san, I didn't believe it at first," Riko noted.

"Ah, it is because you don't know her temper yet," Daidara stated with a teasing grin, which surprised Riko.

"Shut up, Daidara." Riko felt her whole body snapped the moment she heard what Kushina said that seemed _so_ out-of-character. Isabella and Daidara saw through it and chuckled.

"Name's Ryuu Kinoshita," Ryuu said her name with a flashy grin, "I'm American-Japanese. I like my father, but I chose to not use his surname because I like my mother more and it's troublesome to change it anyways," she informed Riko as her grin turned sheepish, "I'm the youngest of us all. I used to play basketball more than I breathe, but my asshole brother pushed me to modeling, so I started to like it as well. Ah, and music is life!" she exclaimed as she playfully stretched her headphones hanging on her neck. "If it isn't obvious yet, yup, I play as a center."

"You guys do a lot of things," Riko commented with awe as she tried to register everything into her mind. "When did you start playing basketball together?"

"Long story," Isabella answered with a chuckle, "We aren't really known best for playing basketball, since the term 'Gifts' was brought up by the science world, as what Seishiro told you earlier, Riko-san. We started to participate on street ball competitions in LA only a year ago."

"Uhm, speaking of Seishiro-san..." Riko thought of asking about Seishiro's profile, but immediately blushed as she started to decide whether to ask her personally about it, or to just ask the other Gifts instead.

"Oh, that," Daidara initiated answering the _unspoken_ question, "Since you already know her name, I'll start with her nationality. She's Japanese with French blood from her paternal grandmother. She's a year younger than you are. Hmm, what els—"

"Wait, Daidara-sa—"

"Please, just drop the -sa—"

"She's a year younger than I am?!" Riko gasped out her question as if the information she just heard was unbelievable. "But we share the same school year level. And isn't Akashi _also_ a year younger than I am? What are they, half-sibli—?" Riko stopped when she realized that everyone was starting at her blankly.

"They're not half-siblings, Aida-chan," Daidara assured her as if what she said would make things clearer. "And it is complicated to explain, but she already graduated in high school last year."

"And, yes, Akashi-kun is a year younger than you are as well," Isabella playfully answered.

"Seijuu and I are _twins_ , Riko-san," Seishiro answered with a gentle smile as she walked back towards the lounge. "The principal's current meeting will go on for another hour, so how about we go somewhere quieter?"

"We'll pass," Isabella announced before she winked at Riko, who was staring at her blankly, "How about you get us a drink after you and Riko talk somewhere else?"

"I want iced coffee," Kushina stated clearly.

"Chocolate drink, hot or cold," Ryuu happily mumbled.

"I'm fine with anything," Daidara announced as she winked at Riko as well.

"Could you accompany me, Riko-san?" Seishiro requested as she smiled more gently at Riko.

* * *

"I never thought you'd choose this place, Seishiro-san," Riko told Seishiro as she held her hair in place against the strong wind. Seishiro asked her company on the school building's rooftop. There wasn't anyone there but the two of them. They didn't talk about anything before they reached the said place, so Riko wasn't sure if what she said was a good conversation starter.

Seishiro chuckled. "You know, Seijuu never liked the idea of being on rooftops, so it was Tetsu and the other GoM who would accompany me on places like this."

"Seishiro-san, about your broth—I mean, your twin broth—"

Seishiro let out another chuckle. "Don't get so tensed, Riko-san. And no need to be formal. I'd like to be plainly called Seishiro by you." Riko blushed on Seishiro's statement, which made Seishiro chuckle even more.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Riko asked Seishiro while trying her best not to stutter.

"Sure."

"Are you aware that you were called 'Miracle of All Mirac—" Riko was told by her senses to stop when she heard Seishiro chuckle.

"That title was exaggerating, but I couldn't remember how I reacted the first time I heard about it. I liked working behind the scenes more. I liked acting as a shadow. I believe female basketball enthusiasts were the first ones to coin that term to me, arguing that I was more suited to be called a Miracle than the GoM. It was crazy," she lowered her eyes with a warm smile, "Since, you know, those five love basketball more than I do."

 _But you seemed more like a light to me,_ Riko thought to herself. "But, Seishiro-sa—, I mean, Seishiro, I think it's not exaggerating at all," she told her while slightly blushing. "It seems like you're acquainted enough with the GoM to talk about them in a familiar tone. Were you close with them? I—I mean, it isn't like I care about them, it's just that it's because it's... something I want to know about you."

"I'm not really someone you should look up to, Riko-san. I actually look up to you as well, but being looked up upon is something that you deserve more than I do."

"Ah?! U—uhm, you look up to m—?!"

"Hey, Riko-san, it's not really surprising at all. I think you should be more confident about yourself. You're _beautiful_ and _intelligent_."

"He—hey, where did it come from?! I mean," Riko heaved out a sigh as Seishiro apologetically chuckled at her, "You're exaggerating. But, thank you," she thanked Seishiro while looking away, which made Seishiro chuckle more.

"Don't get me wrong with my laughing, Riko-san, it's just that I never thought that I could overwhelm you. I had always believed that you're just a strong woman at all times, and I apologize about that."

"Well, this is because we're talking about you," Riko admitted shyly, "If it's Momoi, I don't want to lose to her, but since it's you, you're someone I looked up to way back in middle school, and someone I look up to again now. But, can we already stop talking about me?"

"As you wish, Riko-san," Seishiro answered with a giggle. "Going back to the topic, no, I wasn't only acquainted with them, but I was close with them individually. We never hanged out together. I had known each of them differently. I separately knew Tetsu and Daiki since childhood. Atsushi before middle school started. Shintarou during middle school. Ryouta outside Teikou."

"Why are you a school year ahead of Akashi? I—I mean," Riko doubted what she asked as she continued, "If it's confidential, you may not answer it..."

"It's okay," Seishiro assured her with a convincing smile, "I was actually a few more school years advanced, but our father didn't like that fact. We used to be homeschooled. It was a long story, but I wanted to experience studying outside the Main House, so I kinda forced him to let me. He agreed with the condition of enrolling me with only one school year advanced than Seijuu. It's a family conflict that I am not really secretive about, but it's kinda complicated to explain," she explained with a gentle smile, "To avoid conflict, I used the surname of my grandmother," she added. "It seems like you're not surprised at all, Riko-san."

"E—eh? Well," Riko lowered her eyes as she recalled the night before Winter Cup's final game, "We were told about a bit of Akashi's past before we played against him and his team, so every complicated thing seems to sound normal after knowing about it," she answered as she glanced at Seishiro. The towhead had her long hair swaying with the strong wind as she lowered her pair of gold eyes which seemingly reminiscing the past.

"I was informed about everything that happened," Seishiro admitted with a sigh. "I'm sorry that my brother troubled your team."

"N—no need to apologi—"

"Let me, since it's my fault."

Riko cringed by the commanding tone on Seishiro's voice. Although, she couldn't help but notice that the twins didn't have the same degree of authoritative tone at all.

"If I was around, things wouldn't end up like that," Seishiro continued. Riko noticed the anxiety through Seishiro's voice, so she decided to speak up against her statement.

"But if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't learn about the things we value and cherish now," Riko told her, "so, I guess that it's just life teaching us more about ourselves."

Seishiro smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Eh?"

"It is because of your team that the pieces were brought back to where they should be. And besides, Seirin was there for Tetsu when he thought he almost lost everything. You know," Seishiro reminisced the past as she lowered her eyes to the school's grounds before smiling, "Tetsu is already like a brother to me, so thank you for taking care of him really well."

"Kuroko-kun is amazing. He never gives up," Riko recalled last year's plays with a contented sigh.

"I know," Seishiro agreed with a soft laugh, "He never changed. I will always root for him. Interhigh will start in two weeks, so good luck with your team, Riko-san."

"W—well, about that," Riko muttered as she blushed again, "My father mentioned something about the Gifts helping out the GoM, or something related to that."

"Ah, about that," Seishiro started to answer as she tapped her long nails against a part of the railings surrounding the rooftop, "We invited the other coaches on a meeting. I think they are allowed to bring some of their players, so I think you should attend as well. Oh, and by the way, I want to say something to Kagetora-san in person, so can we accompany you home?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 **"Taiga, why can't you just be thankful that we're accompanying you home?"**

" **That's not my problem, damn it!** The problem is that I am being taken home by a damn limousine owned by someone who almost gouged my eyes out with her damn fingernails," Kagami pointed out with an exasperated tone.

It was almost evening when the Gifts' meeting with Seirin High's school principal ended. Seishiro informed the rest of the girls about accompanying Riko home after her team's practice to talk to her father. Daidara thought about the idea of accompanying Kagami and Kuroko home as well. Isabella thought of making Kagami oblige as she added another rule on _janken_ that _if_ Seishiro won this time, he would let them accompany him home.

We all knew what the result was, so let's just go back to the story.

"How many times should I be damned by you, Taiga?" Seishiro asked Kagami as she teasingly raised a brow at him.

"I'm going to win tomorrow."

"You won't be seeing me tomorrow."

"What?" Kagami hissed, but suddenly felt heat rushing up his face when he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"You're not the only person we can talk to here in Japan, you know," Daidara told him. "I will be meeting with a few friends tomorrow. Seishiro and the others have something to do as well."

"Kagami-kun."

"What?" he hissed more sharply at Kuroko.

"Do you like _my_ senpai?"

"Waa—?! What are you saying, damn it," Kagami panicked as he looked away from everyone.

"Heh? We got another suitor he—"

"What the fuck is wrong with everyo—" Kagami interrupted Daidara, but was also interrupted by Seishiro's chuckling.

Ryuu roared out her laughter. "You're impossible, Taiga. You are never good at girls. Whenever you started to like someone, she's either too old, too young, too out of your league and this time," she stopped to laugh even more, "Just like the most cases, taken," she emphasized the word in English.

"Shut up, Ryuu, or I'll tell Tatsuya on you."

"Nah, we broke up already when you left. I grew taller than him, so he's not my type anymore."

"Jeez, but, wait, what? Who's taken?" he questioned with... disbelief he didn't acknowledge admitting to himself mentally.

Ryuu laughed louder and the rest started to laugh as Kagami thought he would faint with too much heat dramatically rising up his face.

"Seishiro," Riko called out at the towhead, "You never mentioned you're dating someone."

Seishiro almost snorted at the thought of dating _him_. "No, we're not dating."

"But Ryuu-chan just said you're taken."

"I'm not sure about that now yet," she informed Riko with a smile hinting her uncertainty, "We never talked after I went to LA."

"Oi, you don't mean he's one of th—"

"Knowing Tai-chan, I don't think he could handle it the moment he knew abou—"

"Who are you calling Tai-chan, Daidara?!" Kagami yelled at Daidara while panicking about his messed up face.

"But you can't stop me from calling you that," Daidara stated as she comically lowered her eyes with a dramatic pout.

"Don't act like you're innocent, damn it—"

"Kagami-kun, you're too loud—"

"Damn it, Kuroko, don't—" Kagami panicked as Kuroko lifted Nigou up to face.

"Taiga, where do you live?" Kagami blinked when Seishiro asked him. Kuroko placed Nigou back to his lap. The rest of the girls waited for his answer. Riko laughed as she realized what Kagami might be thinking.

"Kagami-kun, could it be that you're thinking maliciously of what Seishiro asked you? She only asked you about it because the chauffeur won't just guess about it," Riko stated teasingly.

"And Akashi-senpai won't cheat," Kuroko added in an apathetic tone.

"Wh—what are you talking about, Coach, Kuroko? Just," Kagami heaved out an awkward sigh as he continued speaking, "It's just a walking distance from Coach's home," he lied. "I can walk home the moment you drop her off home, can't I?" he asked as he ineptly looked at Seishiro.

"I'll walk home as well from Coach's house, senpai," Kuroko told Seishiro.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, senpai," Kuroko assured her.

"Okay, I'll let go of you both from there."

"Well, speaking of Aida-chan's house, I think we're finally here," Daidara informed everyone. Kushina, who had been peacefully looking through the window to observe the scenery outside the limousine, was the nearest at the door, so she opened it as the vehicle stopped before the chauffeur could do it for them. Nigou went out of the vehicle before anyone else could.

They didn't need to knock at the gate nor ring the doorbell since Kagetora Aida, Riko's father, was already standing up in front of them as they went out of the limousine with his eyes and mouth both wide open. Nigou nonchalantly danced around him.

"It's just us, old man," Daidara rolled her eyes at him.

"Waa—?! Dara-tan! Is that you now?! Look at you! Such a fine wo—"

"Papa, seriously, stop!" Riko yelled at _her_ father as she pushed him away from her new friends. "And, wait, you know each other?"

"Ah, yes, she's Masa's sister after all," Kagetora answered her.

"Wait, you don't mean that old hag, don't you?"

"I meant it, Riko-tan," Kagetora excitedly told his daughter as he glanced back at Daidara. "I thought you already told my daughter abou—"

"Shut up, old man. It should had been you, since she's your daught—"

"Good evening, Kagetora-san," Isabella interrupted Daidara as she bowed to greet Kagetora. The rest bowed as well. Daidara rolled her eyes before she also bowed.

"I hope you didn't mind that Riko-san reached home late, Kagetora-sa—" Seishiro spoke but was interrupted by Kagetora's amused mood.

"Oh, you young ones! It's okay. And you even brought her home with a fancy vehi—"

"Whatever, old man," Daidara blurted out as she glared at Kagetora.

"As tacky as always, Dara-tan," Kagetora stated as he laughed while reminiscing his memories with the national team and Daidara when she was still little.

"I will never fail to act _tacky_ in front of perverted old men, _old man_ ," Daidara told him.

"Papa, seriously," Riko rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Let's continue talking inside."

"I never thought that I'd really get to see you in person, Ryuu-chan," Kagetora told Ryuu as he served dinner in front of everyone on his house's dining area. "Your old man also participated on international competitions, but we never got the chance to play against his team. You see, Japan needs to push its luck a bit more," he added and then laughed afterwards.

Everyone was invited to eat dinner by Kagetora. He served a lot since he and his daughter rarely had guests, so he took the opportunity of putting an all-out effort on it. He even gave Nigou a plate for him to eat on.

"So humble, Kagetora-san," Ryuu told him as she started working on her food, "You have to know that Dad mentioned how good Japan's national team was during your time."

Seishiro snapped her fingers at Nigou, who immediately jumped on her lap. She initiated a new topic afterwards. "Thank you for serving dinner tonight, Kagetora-san. I hope I can repay you one of these days. Please feel free to eat dinner with us at the Main House whenever you're free this week. With Riko-san, of course," she told Kagetora with a warm smile as she gently caressed Nigou's furry back.

"Thanks for the invitation, Shiro-chan, bu—"

"Papa, why are you getting so familiar wi—"

"But Kagetora-san and I already knew each other back when I was still in Teikou."

"What—?!" Riko gasped as she nearly choked her food out of her mouth.

"Coach, please," Kuroko handed Riko a glass of water.

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun. But, Papa, seriously? You and Seishiro?"

"Well," Kagetora let out a sigh as he worked on his food, "It was only a year when she participated on the games, but no one could ever forget about her the moment you saw her play. It was a long story, but Shiro-chan was scouted by Eiji during that year. I happened to be with him that time."

"Eiji?"

"Rakuzan's coach, Eiji Shirogane," Riko answered Kagami.

"To be scouted by a high school team's coach as a first year middle school—"

"Is amazing, _right_ , Taiga?" Ryuu finished Kagami's muttering with teasing smirk.

 **"Shut up, Ryuu."**

The dining area brimmed with laughter. Kushina seemed to adjust with the atmosphere when she decided to talk, "Seishiro really is an amazing person. I wouldn't be enjoying tonight's dinner if she didn't encourage me to play basketball," she recalled the past with a warm smile. Everybody smiled as well as Nigou playfully barked.

"Speaking of encouraging someone, Kagetora-san, we invite you to attend the meeting with the coaches of the teams the GoM are currently are," Isabella told Kagetora as she took a glass of water to drink. "We would like you to act as an adviser as we talked about the GoM's future with their coaches. More details will be explained to you the moment you agree with it."

"So," Daidara spoke after she swallowed her food, "Do you agree, old man?"

Kagetora sighed as he started speaking, "You kids caught my attention anyway, so yeah," he smiled at them with amusement, "I'm in."


	9. Chapter III: A Battle Between Two Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

 **Note: Intended foreign languages, including American/British English (assume that they're talking in Japanese), Spanish, German, etc., will all be written in bold texts.**

* * *

 **Game One: Preliminaries**  
 _The curtains lift as the Gifts touchdown like planes to the Land of the Rising Sun. There will be ridiculous one-on-ones, a pretty boring conference and a few triggering revelations. A legend comes back as rivalries fly like sparks. Who really is Seishiro Argent, and what is her role in this year's Interhigh?_

 **1st Q: Lights and Shadows  
** _Let the lights work as shadows. Let the shadows lit up like lights._

* * *

 **Chapter III: A Battle between Two Lights**

 _I first met her inside the student council's meeting room. Her laughter was vibrant and it was music to my ears, but I would never tell her that. The sleep mask hanging on her neck made me underestimate her at first, but being with her most of the time made me realize otherwise._

 _"_ _That's the lucky item for Cancers." At first I thought she would ask why I was carrying a Swiss knife around, so she caught me off-guard._

 _"_ _So you know Oha-Asa." I could remember trying to hide my surprise tone as I adjusted my eyeglasses, but she saw through that and chuckled._

 _"_ _I know everything." I rolled my eyes when she told me those words, but I believed her. I believed everything she said since that fated day, when Oha-Asa advised Cancers like me to listen to omniscient people like her._

* * *

"Shin-chan~"

"…"

"Shin-chaaaaaan~"

"…"

"Shin-cha—"

"Shut up, Takao."

"But you have to hear what I am about to sa—"

"I just told you about Oha-Asa's predictions today. Cancers should not listen to non-sense what-not," Midorima told Takao as he placed a harmonica, today's lucky item, on his desk.

"But, Shin-chan, you're exaggerating. I also listened to Oha-Asa's predictions for Cancers today. It's not like tha—"

"I will _not_ listen—"

Midorima was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up while Takao kept on nudging him about something he said was _important_. Midorima was obviously not buying it. The hot weather wasn't helping either, as the heat passed through a broken window of their classroom. Someone from the baseball club hit it accidentally a few minutes ago, and nobody came to repair it yet.

Well, things started to turn out bad the moment he and Takao bumped into Seishiro and her friends a week ago, so this wasn't surprising at all anymore.

He decided to answer the call anyway.

"Who is this—"

 _[Midorimacchi~! I just changed my numb—]_

"Shin-chan, who was that? Why did you just end the call—"

"I don't know _him_."

"What a _tsun-tsun_ , Shin-chan. You obviously know—"

"How many times should I tell you to shut up, Takao?"

"But Shin-ch—"

"Shut u—"

His phone rang again. Same person. He pressed the reject button. It rang again. Still the same person. He pressed the reject button again. It rang again. And then the next events repeatedly happened with Takao's continuous whining until Midorima couldn't stand it anymore.

He answered the call.

"Just die, Kise—"

 _[As stubborn as always, Shintarou.]_

Midorima froze. He knew his ears were still functioning the moment he heard Kise wailing on the other line. He heaved out a heavy sigh, as Takao laughed at how he reacted the moment he heard Seishiro's voice, and spoke again. "What is it, Seishiro?"

 _[I figured you wouldn't let Kazunari talk, and because of that, I made Kise call you instead so that I could talk to you,]_ Seishiro told him as if she wasn't being questioned by the green-haired teen.

Midorima glared at Takao when he saw him stuck out his tongue at him. He heard Seishiro chuckle on the other line. _[Seijuu and Atsushi will reach Tokyo late afternoon so Satsuki thought of everyone meeting in their school's gym since they don't have practice today.]_

"I don't want to—"

 _[You will be joining us.]_

Midorima hissed as he tried to speak again, "I said I—"

Seishiro ended the call.

"Shin-chan," Takao, as he tried his best to imagine what Seishiro was telling his green-haired teammate in the most _ridiculous_ way, laughed so much with his arms embracing his body to contain himself and tried to speak with Midorima, "You really are an—"

"Die, Takao."

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Tokyo, Muro-chin?" Atsushi Murasakibara, one of Yosen's aces and Teikou's former center, complained to Himuro as he chewed _his_ maiubo.

"Just bear with it a little longer, Atsushi," Himuro told him with an apologetic smile as he opened a bag of chips Murasakibara gave him.

Yosen's two aces travelled with their coach Masaki Araki and a few security personnel with one of their school buses. Murasakibara thought it was weird for them to travel in a bus with only less ten of them, but he heard that they would be picking up an important person back to Akita, so they couldn't afford to travel with a smaller vehicle. He shrugged the thought of it, since he thought it was troublesome to think about things like that anyway, and proceeded to eat his snacks again.

"Atsushi."

"What is it, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara responded as he opened another maiubo to eat.

"I heard you also have a friend on one of the Gifts."

"Hmm? Really?"

"You don't know?"

"What 'gifts'? Are they snacks for me?"

Himuro chuckled the moment he realized that Murasakibara didn't understand his question. He decided to explain it for him. "They are not snacks, Atsushi. They are humans like us."

"Why are they called 'gifts'? Who is having a birthday?"

"No one's having a birthday, Atsushi. They are called 'gifts' because they are said to possess potential that surpasses any human at their very young age. It's complicated to explain, but, Atsushi, they play basketball as well," he carefully explained to Murasakibara with a warm smile.

Murasakibara blinked as he tried to fathom the information Himuro just tried to explain to him. Himuro chuckled at Murasakibara's innocence and then sighed afterwards. "So, as what I've told you before, the coach told me that you are friends with one of them."

"I never told Masa-chin anything like that."

"Well, I wonder who that person is."

"I don't have a lot of friends, so maybe you can give me a clue."

Himuro laughed lightly. "But, Atsushi, I am supposed to be the one to ask you who she is."

"She's a girl?"

"The Gifts are all females."

"Where did they come from?"

"LA."

"Is LA in America?"

"Yes, it is."

Himuro blinked with panic as he noticed how Murasakibara's mood changed. He seemed… _sad_. "Atsushi, is something wrong?"

"Are we in Tokyo already?"

"Hmm? Well, it seems like we aren't yet, bu—"

"Can we hurry up?"

"Atsu—" Himuro froze as he saw Murasakibara's eyes suddenly filled with tears. He didn't anticipate this to happen, so he didn't know what to do. _Hell_ , he didn't even know why Murasakibara started to cry. The rest of the people traveling with them noticed it as well. Araki immediately approached the two of them.

"What happened?"

"I just asked Atsushi about who his friend is on one of the Gifts—"

"Stop right there," Araki commanded as she shut her eyes. _I forgot to tell Himuro not to inform Murasakibara about it,_ she regretfully thought as she heaved out a heavy sigh. Daidara reminded her about it, so why in the hell did she forget about it?

Araki was stopped on recollecting her thoughts when her phone rang.

 _[Ne, Masa-nee, what time are you—hey, who's crying? Nee-san, are you cryi—]_

"I am not," Araki answered the person on the other line, "One of my players is."

 _[Give him your phone.]_

"What?"

 _[C'mmon, I'm good at making people stop crying. Trust me.]_

Araki, who didn't really know what to do with Murasakibara, handed him her phone. Murasakibara refused to hold it first with his trembling hands, but Araki _forced_ him to.

"Hell—o? W—who are you~?"

 _[My name is Daidara, and I'm here to help you stop crying,]_ Daidara spoke through the other line in a gleeful tone.

"I—I don't know you," Murasakibara replied with a pout while sniffing.

 _[You're coming here in Tokyo, so you will know about me. But, first, I can't help you if I don't know your name. Could you tell me your name?]_

"Murasakibara."

 _[Oh, the purpleheaded kid who likes snacks.]_

"How d—did you know about me?"

 _[I will answer that if you told me why you're crying.]_

He cried more. Daidara sighed on the other line. _[Listen, kid, I will give you aaaaall the snacks you want if you stop crying now.]_

He stopped. _[Good. Now, why were you crying?]_ Daidara asked again.

"Are you friends with Shiro-chin? Muro-chin said she's there in Tokyo."

 _[Oh, we're the best of friends.]_

"No, you're not. We _are_."

 _[Oh,]_ Daidara chuckled on the other line. _[Okay, we're not the best of friends anymore, since you and Shiro are—]_

"No, you were _never_ the best of friends with Shiro-chin, because Shiro-chin is mine."

Daidara chuckled even more. _[Okay, I'm sorry, purplehead.]_

"Can I talk to Shiro-chin?"

 _[She's currently not in Tokyo.]_

"Where is she?"

 _[Kanagawa. But she'll come ba—]_

"Okay, tell her to call me later. Bye~"

 _[Hey, wai—]_ Murasakibara ended the call. After doing so, he stared blankly at the people who were _also_ staring blankly at him. Araki, as she realized that the commotion stopped without understanding how it happened, shrugged the thought of speaking with her players and snatched the phone from Murasakibara's hand instead. Murasakibara, on the other hand, blinked at her and opened a bag of chips before shifting his eyes to the window. The rest of the people around him went back to their seats in confusion as Himuro chuckled at him.

"Atsushi," Himuro called out his name as he also resumed on eating his chips.

"What is it, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara replied as he chewed some chips without taking his eyes off of the window.

"You really are amusing. I never expected you can talk like that because of a girl."

"Shiro-chin's not just any girl. Shiro-chin is _my_ Shiro-chin."

* * *

Kushina set up her painting materials inside a gazebo at the middle of the Main House's enormous labyrinth-styled garden. She thought that the garden's landscaping style was tricky, but she had been studying its course since the first time she saw it from their sleeping quarters so she reached the middle without difficulty. She smiled as she shut her eyes while she inhaled the scent of the flowers surrounding her. She could also sense the mild footsteps of a humming Ryuu as the towering blonde approached her.

"Ah, the flowers really are in best shape this summer," Ryuu stated as she repeatedly tiptoed as if she could see the entrance of the garden above the tall hedges of labyrinth.

"Sit right there, Ryuu," Kushina instructed Ryuu to sit on one of the edges of the square-shaped gazebo as she chose the acrylic colors that she would use for her next masterpiece.

"Kushina-senpai, I'm excited to see Johann-chan in person," Ryuu muttered gleefully as she tried her best not to move. "This happened because we talked about her with their school principal yesterday."

"Place a hand on that post," Kushina told Ryuu as she sketched her. Ryuu did as what she was instructed before Kushina spoke again. "It shocked me when I heard that she is currently being homeschooled without a tutor teaching her in person. I know that it's possible nowadays, to study online, but she really is alone."

"Hmm, literally," Ryuu added as she sadly lowered her eyes. "I'm itching for the conference to end so that I can already reach out my hand to her," she innocently stated with a deep sigh. "Ah, but can't we just see her before the conference?"

"I'm sorry, Ryuu, but could you lift up your head a bit?"

"It's okay," Ryuu assured her as she did so while forcing a smile.

"Probably, but it depends on how Seishiro will decide things," Kushina sighed as she stopped sketching for a second, and then continued doing so again. "I remember the time when I was still a handful for everyone."

"You're still a handful, _nee-san_ ," Ryuu teased with a bubbly smile.

Kushina chuckled. "Okay, done."

"So fast," Ryuu commented in a surprising tone. She hurriedly took a peek on it. "Render it now, senpai. I wanna see~!" she hummed in a cheerful tone.

Kushina flashed a warm smile at her. "Okay, just sit beside me or you'll get tired. Don't move like Daidara. Her legs aren't human's."

"You're really good at remembering things, senpai," Kushina commented as she sat beside Kushina. "And, yeah, Dara-senpai can _never_ calm her legs." She innocently blinked as she watched her stroke the colors into the canvas in a quick yet careful pace. "I remember when a robbery happened on a grocery store at Little Tokyo and we were there. We all knew that the thief was very careful with hiding his face, but even so, Daidara caught up on him and managed to take off his mask for a millisecond, but she tripped when he intentionally dropped down a can of coke."

Kushina let out a light laugh. "Daidara was so mad she thought she wanted to kill him instead of bringing him to the police," she reminisced in a joyous tone, "And we panicked so hard because, you know, Daidara scarred her knees and they bled so much we thought it wouldn't heal."

"Well, nobody caught up on him in the end, but we managed to see his ugly face. It was you who sketched it up and submitted it to the police. When the police caught him, I was so shocked when I realized you sketched him accurate—, ah, that's fast. You're already done," Ryuu said as she looked at the painting with awe.

"It's nice to reminisce the past."

"That's not the point, Kushina-senpai," Ryuu reminded her with a childish pout, "The point is you're amazi—"

The two stopped their conversation when they sensed that they weren't alone. It was the unnatural sound of the hedge that gave it away.

"Show us who you are," Kushina declared with a deep, sharp tone.

"I bring no harm, Kuchiba-san, Ryuu-chan," a tall figure only two inches shorter than Ryuu appeared from behind the hedge with a warm smile.

"You… We know who you are. You're from Akashi-senpai's team, from Rakuzan High," Ryuu stated as the tall, feminine-like male teen gracefully bowed at the two girls as a greeting.

"Reo Mibuchi. Rakuzan's shooting guard," Kuchiba stated as she and Ryuu bowed back at him. _So pretty,_ she thought to herself. "I am Kushina Kuchiba, and this is Ryuu Kinoshita."

"Ryuu-chan the model? And it's a beautiful painting," Mibuchi told her.

Kushina smiled thankfully at him as Ryuu asked him, "I assume that Akashi-kun is already here as well? Ah, and yeah, I'm a model."

"Yes, Sei-chan is. He seems to be playing chess with… another girl in his study room," Mibuchi lowered his eyes as he spoke in a worried tone.

"Hmm? You happened to like Akashi-kun, don't you?"

Mibuchi snapped as he heard what Kushina said.

"Ah? It's only Isabella-senpai. If it's her, you've got nothing to worry about. She's equally nice to everyone. It's part of her work, after all," Ryuu assured him with a bubbly tone.

Mibuchi chuckled lightly. "It's not difficult to tell that the two beautiful ladies in front of me grew up in America."

The girls laughed lightly at what Mibuchi stated. Kushina set up another blank canvas as she spoke, "How about you sit there to pose for me, Mibuchi-kun?"

* * *

It's already late in the afternoon when Seishiro, together with Kise, reached Tokyo. She personally fetched him after his practice as she spoke with Kaijou's coach Genta Takeuchi about the conference in relation with GoM that would be held the next day. She decided to take him on a fine dining restaurant for late lunch, since she hadn't eaten anything at all since morning. She decided to meet up with Daidara there as well, since the brunette asked for her permission to meet with her _friends_ living in Tokyo.

"What do you want to eat, Ryouta?"

"I'm fine with anything, Seishirocchi," Kise responded as he flashed Seishiro a wide grin. "Are we going to meet with Daidaracchi here- _ssu_?"

"Yes," she answered as she scanned her gold eyes across the menu. She announced their order to the waiter before he left, and continued speaking. "She might bring her friends as well."

"I thought she grew up in London- _suu~_. How did she earn friends here in Japan?" Kise innocently asked.

"Daidara has a lot of friends around the world. Whenever we have a conference in Mensa, she gains a bunch. I never attended those, though," she admitted with a chuckle, "They play basketball as well. I'm sure you're familiar with them," Seishiro explained to him.

Kise felt his jaw dropped as he noticed the familiar figures entering the restaurant. They included Daidara, of course, and the rest were people he was expecting to see the _least_. He gulped as they approached him and Seishiro.

"Ne, Shiro, ooooh, Ryoutacchi~!" Daidara greeted them excitedly as she walked towards them. "These are my fr—"

"Why do you have to bring the most despicable set of people in Tokyo here, Daidaracchi?" Kise whined. "And adding – _cchi_ after my name is cute, but seriousl—"

Seishiro chuckled. "It's nice to meet you in person, Imayoshi-san, Hanamiya-san and Seto-san."

The mentioned three followed Daidara as she sat on one of the reserved couches while laughing. She buried her face against the table, still laughing, while adjusting her knee high socks. Kise examined the three boys without _being caught_ , as he noticed a big, ugly bruise visible on Hanamiya's left cheek. He cringed when Hanamiya scowled at him.

"Excuse me," Seishiro announced as she stood up.

"Where are you going, Seishirocchi?"

"I'm just going to clear up the place."

"Eh?"

Kise's surprised reaction didn't stop Seishiro as she walked to approach one of the staff to lead her to the restaurant's manager.

"She never changed," Kise muttered in a worried tone. _Going as far as making the other diners go out,_ he thought to himself. "But, seriously, Daidaracchi, you're friends with these guys- _suu~_?"

"Yep, I'm like a flower surrounded with garden weeds."

"Don't fuck with me, Dara," Makoto Hanamiya, Kirisaki Daiichi's captain and point guard, warned Daidara in an irritated tone.

"It's true somehow," Shouichi Imayoshi, Touou's both former captain and point guard, agreed with a chuckle that Kise felt he would never be comfortable with. "But Hanamiya doesn't look like a weed, Dara-chan."

"Oh, yup. His eyebrows look like caterpill—"

"Oi—"

"Whatever, Dara-san. Call me when the food already arrived," Kentarou Seto, Hanamiya's teammate and their team's center, announced as he laid his head against the couch and covered his face with a handkerchief to try to take a nap. "Jeez, I thought we were gonna see _Rare_ ," he huffed his complaint with a yawn. "But at least we get to see Seishiro, though. So pretty. She doesn't even look like a human at all."

 _Eh? Who's Rare?_ Kise couldn't do anything but ask himself. He didn't want to talk with these guys. Not at all.

"Stop, Seto. It's going to be annoying," Hanamiya told him in a moody tone.

"But I want to sleep—"

"You know Imayoshi won't allow you," Hanamiya mumbled as he hissed. "I already told you so many times before, Dara. I don't want to be with that bastard."

Daidara laughed and decided not to speak.

"Why are you so tensed, Hanamiya? I'm trying to behave here," Imayoshi told Hanamiya with a smile that the latter never liked.

"Shut up, Imayoshi. Try as much as you fucking want, but I won't buy—"

"Okay, _shut up_ , everyone," Daidara exclaimed in a gleeful tone. "You're all forgetting about Ryoutacchi. Let's talk _about_ Ryoutacchi," she said as she played with the table napkin. "Ne, Ima-chan, can we make a crane out of this cloth? Ah, this is one of the times I wish Kushina's around."

 _I'm still being ignored-ssu~,_ Kise whined mentally.

"You're expecting that bastard to be crafty? He's _anything_ but crafty," Hanamiya told her in an exasperated tone. "Just bring Rare's Latina ass in here and let her do that shitty crane."

"It seems like you're bullying me too much today, Hanamiya," Imayoshi said with a chuckle as he helped Daidara make an origami out of the cloth.

"Hah?! Who's being bullied, ah?! You are _the one_ who bullied me the whole day," Hanamiya noted as he glared at Imayoshi while mentally checking his patience scale. "You fucking started it with that damn dart room. You almost _made_ me aim the dart on some random bitch in front—"

"Hana-chan, it's over, seriously. Whoa, Ima-chan, Hana-chan is right. You're not really crafty at all—" Daidara was interrupted when she noticed that the rest of the diners went out the restaurant. Seishiro walked back to them and then sat back to her seat. She crossed her legs as the food was served to them, and then initiated a new topic to talk about.

"We have two hours to eat _peacefully_ before we go to Touou. How about we talk about something interesting?"

* * *

"Shiro-senpai~!" Momoi happily greeted Seishiro as she waved her hands towards her direction.

It was almost evening when Seishiro and Daidara, together with Kise and Imayoshi, reached Touou's school premises. Hanamiya dragged Seto home despite Seishiro's invitation of bringing the two with them, explaining that the meeting of the GoM with the Gifts had nothing to do with him. Imayoshi stuck with the group, saying that he _missed_ his alma mater.

"Ah, good evening, Daidara-san, Ki-chan—, eh? You're here as well, Imayo—"

"We're friends, Sat-chan," Daidara interrupted her with an answer that completely surprised Momoi, but didn't have the chance to ask about it when Seishiro approached her.

"Where's everybody?" Seishiro asked the pink-haired girl.

"Tetsu-kun brought Riko-san and Kagamin with him, and they're already here. Mukkun as well. Ah, Himuro-san tagged along with him also," Momoi answered. "I'll lead you to the walkway near the gym. They're all sitting there on the benches."

The group headed towards the said walkway and met with the other group. Nigou barked to greet them and then ran towards Seishiro, who lifted him up afterwards.

"He really likes you, Shiro-senpai," Momoi told her as she stared adorably at the cute pup in Seishiro's embrace. "Akashi-kun isn't like that when it comes to dogs," she reminisced the past with a light laugh.

Kuroko and the rest of the other group, excluding Kagami, bowed down to greet Seishiro's group. "Good evening, Akashi-senpai." Seishiro smiled at him as she caressed the pup's soft back.

"Good evening also, Kurokocchi!" Kise happily greeted Kuroko.

"I didn't mean you. I only meant Akashi-senpai and the rest."

"Waaa~h, so mean, Kurokocchi—"

Seishiro chuckled to interrupt Kise before he could whine. "Good evening as well, Tetsu, Atsushi, Riko-san, Himuro-san, and," she glanced at Kagami, who was awkwardly sitting behind the other group, "Taiga."

"There's no good in this evening with that dog around, Seishi—"

"Shut up, Kagami," Murasakibara said as he walked towards Seishiro, "You're still tall but not as tall as before, Shiro-chin."

Seishiro let the pup ran around as she walked towards Murasakibara to hug him. "It's been a while, Atsushi."

Murasakibara hugged her back tightly as he lifted her up on her waist. "No, it's been so long. And still light…" he said with a trembling voice.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here now—"

"This is because you left without telling me," Murasakibara interrupted her he as sniffed. He stopped sobbing when he saw Daidara as the brunette handed him the snacks she promised him.

"Hey, stop crying. I brought the snacks I promised."

"You're also tall, Dara-chin. You're even taller than Shiro-chin," Murasakibara told Daidara as he took the bag of snacks from her.

"Awww, this giant is so cute. I think I'll adapt that. I'll call you Sushi-chin from now on," she told him with a big, excited grin. "Ah, and you're Muro-chan."

Himuro blinked at what Daidara told him. "Ryuu told us so much about you," Daidara added.

Himuro chuckled as he adapted with the foreign faces in front of him. "I suppose you're Daidara-san… did I get that right?"

"Ah, finally, someone in Japan who didn't call me with my surname without being informed!" she hurriedly _hopped_ towards Himuro and clutched her arms across his back. "Let's be friends!" Himuro chuckled at her lively gestures and talked to her about Ryuu.

"Dara-chin is so energetic," Murasakibara told Seishiro as he started to eat his snacks. "Have these, Shiro-chin," he told her as he handed her a maiubo stick.

"Thank you, Atsuhi," she looked up at him as she thanked him. "And Dara, calm your legs." After that, she shifted her eyes at Riko, who was giving Imayoshi awkward glances.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to visit my alma mater sometimes?" Imayoshi answered Riko with a smile. She didn't buy it.

"Imayoshi-san is just visiting," Momoi told her.

"Visiting at _night_ when the school's almost closed?"

Imayoshi chuckled. "The Gifts meeting the GoM is a rare sight, don't you think?"

"Just as I thought," Riko mumbled the words as she looked at him with suspicion visible in her brown eyes.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko called out at the pink-haired teen who was struggling to play with Nigou in a gentle tone as he approached her. "Where is Aomine-kun?"

"I almost forgot about that idiot," Kagami said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. Everyone was almost interrupted with what they were doing when Momoi's phone rang.

"Ah, it's Akashi-kun," Momoi informed them as she listened to the person on the other line. "He said he's with Midorin and the others. I'll be back after I picked them up," she waved a hand at them as she proceeded to the school's entrance gate for the second time.

"Seriously," Kise muttered in a tired tone, "Akashicchi is always the one to arrive last."

"But Midorima-kun is with him this time," Kuroko corrected him.

"Whatever," Kagami hissed, "They made us wait this lo—"

"Nobody forced you to come here, Tai-chan, so swallow that irritation yourself," Daidara interrupted him mockingly.

"Ah?! What did y—"

 **"** **Hey, Taiga!"** Ryuu exclaimed as she waved her hands at Taiga. **"Oooh, you're here also, Tatsuya! It's been awhile!"** she added as she approached them with the last group to arrive.

The last group, excluding Ryuu, included Midorima being dragged by Takao and Akashi being followed by a smiling Isabella and an obviously awkward Kushina. She loosened up a bit when she noticed Imayoshi.

"Shouichi."

"Hello there, _Rare,_ " Imayoshi greeted her with a smile.

She faked a frown at him. "Stop calling me that," she stated and introduced Ryuu and Isabella to him.

"Good evening, nee-san," Akashi politely greeted his twin as the latter approached him for a hug, "You're still taller than I am."

Seishiro chuckled as she was being hugged back by him. "Good evening as well, Seijuu."

"Hurry up with what you want to say, Seishiro," Midorima said in an exasperated tone. "It isn't like you to call everyone all at once. I'm already done for today _nanodayo_. I want to go home as soon as possi—"

"Ah, don't mind him at all, Shiro-chan," Takao interrupted as he flashed an apologetic smile at Seishiro.

"Shut up, Tak—"

"Ne, Shiro, look at what mosshead is holding," Daidara, who just finished talking to Himuro and left him with Ryuu and the rest of the Gifts, grabbed Midorima's lucky item.

"O—oi!"

"What about it, mongrel?"

"This reminds me so much of Kiyo-cha—"

"Give it back—"

"Where's Aomine?" It was Akashi who asked again about the Teikou's former ace's whereabouts, interrupting Midorima and Daidara. Everyone stopped to look at Momoi for an answer.

"Well, about that, he's just inside the gym."

"EH?!" The rest of the people who didn't enroll in Teikou with exception to Himuro, Imayoshi and the Gifts reacted in disbelief.

"Oi, what's he doing there? Why won't he show his ass—"

"He's just sitting at the middle of the court… Seishiro-senpai," Kagami was interrupted the moment Momoi shifted her eyes at Seishiro to explain.

"Isabella."

"Yes?"

"Did you bring my sports bag?"

"I did as you told me."

"Hand it to me. Satsuki."

"Y—Yes, senpai?"

"Lead them inside."

"As you wish, senpai."

"Imayoshi-san."

"Hmm? What is it, Shiro-chan?"

"Lead me to the locker room."

"I'd be glad to."

"Seijuu, we'll talk when we get home."

"Take your time, nee-san."

Kagami blinked as he tried to decode what the fuck that conversation was about, but obviously failed. The rest of the Gifts, the GoM, Riko and Takao followed Momoi with Kuroko beside her and Nigou in her arms inside the gym where she led them upstairs to the mezzanine of the gym instead to the court. Kagami saw the _idiot_ literally sitting at the middle of the court in Indian position.

"What the fuck is that _aho_ —"

"Ah, so you all went up here," Imayoshi interrupted Kagami with an excited grin that he couldn't keep from himself.

"What's going to happen?" Riko asked. "Why are we—" She stopped when she heard the dribbling of the ball down the court.

"They never changed," Kise whispered his whining. Midorima heaved out an irritated sigh, but told himself that he couldn't agree more. Takao rested his arms against the railings as he excitedly stared at Seishiro who was walking towards the middle of the court. Kagami raised a split brow the moment he noticed that Seishiro changed her clothes... and then blushed right after he realized that he noticed it. Murasakibara pulled a bag of chips open and started to eat. Himuro, who was between him and Ryuu, rested his arms on the railings as he watched the towhead walk towards Aomine while dribbling the ball. The rest of Gifts watched as well, but in a calmer mood. Momoi, who seemed to be happy in the sudden turn of events, clutched Nigou tightly on her chest as she stared affectionately at her senpai. It was Akashi who initiated a conversation with Kuroko.

"Kuroko."

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"You seem happy."

"Of course, I am, Akashi-kun," Kuroko heaved out a contented sigh as he watched the figure below. "After all, they're the two _lights_ that I have always looked up to ever since before," he stated with a gentle smile as he reminisced his memories with the two of them. Akashi smiled back at him.

"Heh~? It looks like they're about to start," Daidara told everyone.

"Seriously," Kagami hissed for the _n_ th time, "Why is everyone acting normally with this?"

"It's not something idiots will unders—"

"Kagami, you're an idiot," Murasakibara interrupted Midorima as he mocked Kagami. "If it's Shiro-chin and Mine-chin, you can't stop them. I mean, playing basketball together is better than what other couples d—"

"What?! O—oi, you don't mean—"

"Eh?!" Riko reacted with her face all visibly flustered.

Midorima hissed. "What is so surprising about it?"

"Because Aomine-kun is _the_ strongest," Kuroko stated.

"In front of her eyes… at least _nanodayo,_ " Midorima hesitantly admitted.

"Hah?! What is—"

"Shut up, Taiga," Ryuu whined. "I want to watch them _peaceful—_ "

The commotion was stopped when they sensed Seishiro change the pace of her dribbling. She stopped walking three meters in front of the sitting Aomine. Kagami froze when he realized that he was familiar with the current state Seishiro was in.

"The bitch is already in the zone," Daidara stated with an amused chuckle.

"I'm getting goose bumps. It isn't about her being in the zone. It's about _them_ being both in the zone without playing yet," Kushina commented as she tried to breathe normally. She was so thrilled. They were talking about basketball after all, the sport that they were all _so_ into.

The atmosphere under the hoop was different from the mezzanine of the gym. Aside from the whispering above, which wasn't really being heard by the two figures under it, there were only two sounds Seishiro and Aomine were both surrealistically hearing— _her dribbling and his heartbeat._

The whole gym froze the moment Seishiro stopped dribbling the ball. Only two words made time run again, _"Come, Daiki."_

Seishiro made the ball bounce towards Aomine, who was already anticipating it, and proceeded to spread her arms for a defense stance. He quickly forwarded a foot to drive past her the moment he got the ball, but she _instinctively_ slid a foot against his way. He _knew_ she wouldn't let him past her, so he proceeded to lift his hand with the ball _behind_ him to make a formless shot, as what the spectators would call it, but she _knew_ this could be an option, so she hit the ball with her palm the moment the ball reached his shoulder length. The force she released made the ball ran across the other net, making the both of them swiftly follow it.

For Kuroko, they were like lights intertwined as they reached for the ball. Kagami thought he forgot to breathe the moment the two ran across the court to catch up with the ball. He watched Aomine grabbed the ball, but for only a millisecond, because Seishiro grabbed it back from _below_ as she threw the ball _abnormally_ up the ring to make a shot before her body _almost_ hit the ground. Aomine's left hand _instinctively_ supported her back to avoid her from falling. Her steal made Aomine's right leg slip down the ground, but they didn't stop there, as he dribbled the ball the moment it hit back the ground. Seishiro swiftly pulled her body back to running as she pushed her fingers against the ground with her shoulders helping her pull her body through. She followed Aomine as the dark blue-haired teen quickly ran to the other side of the court with the ball he's dribbling on his side.

 **"** **Fucking full court,"** Kagami cursed in English as he unbelievably stared at the two players below while the rest of the people present upstairs watched silently.

"They always do that," Kise finally spoke, "Since it's _them_ , they will never do a one-on-one on a half court."

"This really is what I came here for," Imayoshi muttered with an amused grin.

Riko Aida blinked as she tried to make herself believe that the most fast-paced play she had ever watched was just _right in front of her_. Like Kuroko, all she could see was a pair of sparking lights running to and from the sides of the court like it was normal. But as she came to her senses, she noticed how her role model played and started to question about it.

"About Seishiro's play," she approached Daidara, who was attentively watching her friend intensely play around the court.

"Oh, _that_. You might've noticed it's like how Aomine-kun plays, but it's quite altered," Daidara replied without taking her eyes off the spark-filled court as she rested her figure against Imayoshi's side.

"How nostalgic," Imayoshi chimed in, his tone hinting thrill.

 _"_ _Like a dance,"_ Isabella muttered with a proud smile as she continued watching her friend play with another teen below.

"It feels like she knows Aomine's every movement, but I don't know, it's hard to describe," Riko added.

"Well, it _really_ is hard to describe. I mean, aside from having feelings with that other dork," Daidara chuckled mockingly before she continued speaking, "And her fucking animal instinct, it's also because of her eye ability."

"Yes, I figured. Like Akashi's."

"But it's not exactly like my Emperor eye," Akashi corrected her as he joined in their conversation, much to Riko's surprise, and continued explaining. "To begin with, Seishi seemingly has both eyes she can use her ability with."

"Both?" Takao joined in the conversation, as he tried to believe that it can be possible. "This is the first time I've heard about a player having seemingly both reliable eyes." He blinked blankly as he glanced once more on the two figures restlessly playing around the court. "I mean, we're just talking about an eye ability that isn't literally about real eyes, but I've read in the books that seemingly having two eyes are like the usual eye ability that we commonly know, but its capability is doubled," he tried to explained.

"Her eyes make it possible to make her aware of everything in and out of the court. Like as we speak, she now has a hint about what we are talking about her," Isabella joined the conversation as well. "Her range goes as far as to the spectators. Like a sixth sense."

"How is that even possible? I mean, I've read about it, but to watch an individual with it in person…" Himuro commented in a curious tone. Everyone upstairs joined in the conversation as they continued watching the two.

"Ah, it has so many names. Even science can't explain it precisely," Isabella admitted. "They first called it Zeus eyes, since a woman from Athena way back before was the first one to be discovered with that ability. Later on, the world discovered a few more of them, and it was translated to God eyes. People nowadays prefer to call it as All-Knowing eyes."

"But in this age where feminism is currently on hot debate, modern feminists call it _Pandora's eyes_ , since the people who were discovered with those pair of eyes so far are all females," Daidara informed them. "It translates to _All-Gifted eyes_ , but for me," she smiled as she saw Seishiro smiled while she made another shot, "It better translates to _All-Giving eyes_ , since Seishiro is someone who is generous with her gifts."

"So troublesome," Kagami groaned, "Let's just say that she's strong, and she's someone I am itching to beat." His honesty made Daidara and Ryuu, this time with Himuro and Imayoshi, teased him again about Seishiro. Isabella and Kushina joined the fun as they laughed. Momoi smiled at Kuroko as he smiled back at her. Riko heaved out a sigh out of the hilarious commotion as Takao dragged an exasperated Midorima in the conversation.

"Aka-chin, look at Shiro-chin. She's smiling," Murasakibara told Akashi. "I'm glad she can smile like that now."

"Of course she can," Akashi said and looked at his twin sister as she played with Aomine before he smiled in a gentle manner. "From now on, we'll do everything we can to make her realize that she always can."


	10. Chapter IV: A Conference of Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, nor am I in any affiliation with Mensa.**

 **Warnings: OC Hell; Spoilers from manga and light novels; mentions of homosexuality, classism and sexism; usage of lewd and foul languages**

 **Note: Intended foreign languages, including American/British English (assume that they're talking in Japanese), Spanish, German, etc., will all be written in bold texts.**

 ** _[Sorry this took so long! Would love to receive reviews. Thank you so much for reading this far! There's still more to come!]_**

* * *

 **Game One: Preliminaries**  
 _The curtains lift as the Gifts touchdown like planes to the Land of the Rising Sun. There will be ridiculous one-on-ones, a pretty boring conference and a few triggering revelations. A legend comes back as rivalries fly like sparks. Who really is Seishiro Argent, and what is her role in this year's Interhigh?_

 **1st Q: Lights and Shadows  
** _Let the lights work as shadows. Let the shadows lit up like lights._

* * *

 **Chapter IV: A Conference of Lights**

 _People could stupidly claim that twins were similar, but our case defied all those non-sense logic. She liked gambling and all things with uncertainty, while I revolved myself around rational and calculated matters. She was attracted to stubbornness and disobedience, while I was being pushed to focus on things antonymous to those._

 _"_ _I'm going out, and I'll make you see everything I see," she promised the first time she sneaked out of the Main House. Mother gave her a camera as a present, and she used it solely for me. She took photographs of the world outside our home, and she would show all of them to me._

 _Her every move was once all and entirely for me, and I realized I was dying to do the same the moment she left for LA._

* * *

"Everyone in the team tries to take good care of me, even if they won't say it because they're afraid of me."

The two Akashis sat on a long wooden swing that the younger one debated with their father just for it to be not removed at one of their garden's edges. Looking from it to above, one would notice the comforting shade a big cherry blossom tree never faltered to provide since their childhood. Below the swing was a stone pavement that used to be a loam soil where they would ignorantly plant the seeds they would sneak out from the storage area of the Main House. The twins reminisced the past together with laughter as they started to talk from their childhood together up to Seishiro's stay in LA and Akashi's current situation in Kyoto separately. The redhead told his older twin sister about his teammates as he snuggled right next to her with the towhead's right hand enveloped with both of his hands like they used to do before. The older one kept the swing moving with her feet touching the ground every once in a while.

Seishiro chuckled. "When you introduced me to Mibuchi-san last night, I think I saw through that. Even during Rakuzan's plays last year. But, Seijuu."

"Hmm?"

"Never cut your hair like that again."

Akashi chuckled as he bent to press his cheek affectionately against his sister's shoulder. "Okay, nee-san."

"And, Seijuu."

"Yes, nee-san?"

"I'm here now, so they don't have to be afraid with you anymore."

He chuckled again. "I'm sorry I troubled you with the stories from the past, nee-san. Now I don't know who I should be anymore," he admitted as he lowered his eyes with a forced slight smile.

Seishiro heaved out a sigh with worry visible through it. "To father, you're the Akashi who will continue to lead the family to success someday. To your friends, you're a responsible and reliable person. But, Seijuu, to me, you're my gentle little brother who has never failed to make me proud, and you're the person who means the world to me, so," she paused to smile warmly at him, "Whatever you want to do, or whatever you want to be, you don't have to be afraid to try to achieve it, because I will always be here for you," she finished as she smiled deeper at him, "How about that?"

"I will always be here for nee-san as well," Akashi told her as his sister lovingly wrapped her arms around him for an embrace. "But, Seishi."

"Hmm?"

"You're not gonna be seeing Aomine today, aren't you?"

Seishiro let out a chuckle as she messed the redhead's hair. "We'll be seeing him during the conference this afternoon, _Bokushi._ "

Akashi furrowed his brows a bit, not admitting defeat. "But you're staying the night _here_."

"Okay, copy that, _nii_ -san."

"Shut up, Seishi."

She giggled.

"Sometimes, I wish _we_ were born first so that you won't complain whenever _we_ feel like punching his face."

She giggled even more. "Just because of that? But I never complained since you never told me once before that you felt like doing so. And stop doing that. Don't pull _Oreshi_ away. I want to talk to the _both_ of you."

"Just because I just felt it last night," Akashi answered, not minding her last few statements.

"Okay, how do I make it up to you, nii-san?" she teased.

Akashi flashed his sister a smirk. "Stay in Kyoto until Interhigh."

Seishiro nuzzled her nose against her brother's as she assured him while chuckling. "I'll stay beside you this upcoming Preliminaries as long as you like."

* * *

"Alright," Ryuu clasped her hands as she stopped in front of an enormous gate. "Let's _save_ Johann!"

The Gifts, with Riko and Koganei, found Johann Grau's exact location at late noon. Seirin's seniors were informed that Johann, pronounced as _'yow-han'_ as what Isabella would amusingly and continuously repeat for Kagami, was a senior in their school like them. Riko, who was requested by the Gifts to Seirin's school principal to accompany them, asked the higher ups to let her get another company, which resulted to Koganei's presence with them. It was decided by grades after all.

"Ne, coach," Koganei nudged Riko gently on her arm as he called her, "I never thought that the mysterious person to top our annual proficiency test for two consecutive years we have never heard the existence of is this Johann Grau that they're talking about," he told her. "This is actually the person who is a point smarter than you are."

"Eh? Aida-chan, seriously? So smart," Daidara praised Riko with awe.

"Riko-san, why don't you join Mensa as well?" Isabella advised her.

"W—well," Riko couldn't utter another word as she melted with embarrassment, but managed to glare at Koganei that made the boy look away from her, "Thank you, but I think we should already ring the doorbell, k—knock or something like tha—"

She was interrupted when the tall, wide pair of steel gates in front of them opened apart automatically.

"There's no need, Riko-san," Seishiro flashed a smile at her as she spoke. "They see us. I think they still remember me which leads to making a way for us. Though," she took a step inside, "I never thought that they would still recognize me."

Kushina chuckled. "It's not hard to recognize you, Seishiro."

"What we mean is that, c'mmon, French hybrid, just look at your hair and your eyes," Daidara pointed out as she followed her enter the property.

"Not to mention your aura, Seishiro," Isabella added with a light laugh.

"But CCTVs don't recognize people's auras," Ryuu stated innocently.

 _But the people who monitor them do,_ Riko thought to herself as she and Koganei followed the Gifts inside. A pair of tall, muscular men who seemed to look like bodyguards, at least in Koganei's mind, approached them.

"Seishiro- _ojou_ -sama, do you still remember us?" One of them asked Seishiro as they took a bow in front of them.

"Of course," Seishiro assured them with a warm smile.

The two men smiled back at her. "The mistress is waiting for you and your friends in her office. We are here to accompany you there," the other man informed them.

Kushina noticed that the place was just a quarter of the Akashi Main House, but seemed livelier with more intricate landscape. She didn't take her eyes off of the beautiful scenery until they stepped inside the mansion located at the middle of the place. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the said mistress's office.

"It is good to see you again, Seishiro," The mistress greeted Seishiro first, and then proceeded to greet the others as well. Seishiro introduced the Gifts first, and then did so with Riko and Koganei after.

"Grau-san, these are Johann's schoolmates, Riko Aida-san and Shinji Koganei-san," she introduced the two Seirin students as they took a bow to greet her. Riko thought that the mistress was a lovely woman, but she seemed… troubled, which took a huge portion of her attractiveness away.

The mistress took a bow as well at them. "Sit, young ones. I'm afraid we have to talk about it for a while," she waited for the teenagers to sit before she sat on her office chair and continued to speak. "Seishiro, dear, I know that we've already talked about this on phone last night, but thank you for not forgetting about my _beloved_ daughter. She's the only thing I have now," she told Seishiro as she lowered her eyes, seemingly forcing herself not to cry.

"She was a good friend, Grau-san, and I know that she has never changed about being one," Seishiro told her with a warm, concerned smile.

"Johann was a kind child, but she was never good at socializing with a lot of people," the mistress started telling the story to the teens, "The only friends that she had were you, Seishiro, and your brother," she smiled as she recalled the past, "Ah, looking back to it, she treated you like a sister. Your mother and I were the closest of friends, and your father and my… late husband were as well, so it was unquestionable to arrange a marriage agreement between your brother and my daugh—"

"Marriage—?!"

Riko _literally_ slapped Koganei's reaction off as she forcefully covered his mouth with a hand and her other hand covering _her_ mouth. She blinked embarrassingly when the rest of the people present in the room looked at them, and decided to bow her head down while biting her lower lip as she prayed for the heat rushing up her face to cool down.

The mistress chuckled lightly. "It was cancelled anyway, since our family business went down. A lot of things happened, unfortunately, which possibly led my child to isolate herself."

"Grau-san," Koganei spoke with a curious tone, "If that's the case, did you happen to talk to her about it?"

"My husband fell ill during that and needed an enormous amount of attention. I tried to talk to her in between my assistance to my husband and handle the family's problem all at once, but she would just smile at me with the rest of herself behind the door and tell me that she's just fine. Of course, as a mother I didn't buy it, but it pushed me to take care of other matters instead. Looking back to it, I regret it. Nowadays she started to refuse to talk to me, and would just slide a piece of paper down from the door of the room to tell us what she needs. That started when her father died half a year ago." Riko noticed that if the mistress could cry, she already did, but it seemed like she already cried so much in the past that she lost the will to cry again in front of them.

"Grau-san, what your daughter did is what we call social withdrawal," Isabella started to speak in a calm tone. "Listening to your story, I don't see a sign of her having agoraphobia yet, an anxiety disorder in relation to social withdrawal. To be précised, your daughter is considered a _hikikomori_ , a term used here in Japan to refer to a recluse, whether an individual is an adolescent or an adult. If she won't show any signs of having agoraphobia, it will be easier for us to help her since it won't recommend medications."

"Medications?" the mistress gasped as she spoke.

"Worry not, Grau-san," Isabella flashed the mistress a gentle smile before she continued speaking, "Medication is far away from possible. Seishiro managed to talk to her a few times through phone back in LA before your husband died. I studied their conversations, and the last thing to check is her physical body."

"Can we see her now, Grau-san?" Seishiro asked her.

"She won't talk to anyone, but," the mistress heaved out a sigh as she spoke, "I have a feeling that if it's you, Seishiro, it may be possible."

The group was personally led by the mistress to what seemed like a fitness gym, as how Riko could tell. "This is where she is, and, yes, behind this door is a fitness gym." Koganei blinked out of confusion the moment the mistress confirmed it.

"So sharp," Daidara mumbled as she readjusted her high knee socks. "I've never heard of any recluse isolating himself inside a gym."

"Come to think of it, a fitness gym has everything a person would need," Ryuu added.

"It is the only access to a garden she cultivated herself with fruits and vegetables before, so she could suffice living by herself for a good, long time… but is the garden still there, Grau-san?" Seishiro asked in a mild tone.

"Yes, it is. The only thing that never changed is her green thumb," the mistress assured them with a chuckle. Seishiro smiled with concern as she saw the mistress did it with sad eyes.

"Should we knock?" Kushina asked.

"We'll let Seishiro speak with her," Isabella instructed.

Seishiro heaved out a sigh before she lightly knocked against the door. "Johann? I'm back. Do you still recognize me?"

No response.

"I won't leave until you talk to me."

Still no response.

"We can talk about anything that is troubling you."

Seishiro was about to spoke again but she noticed a paper appearing on the ground from below the door. Koganei lifted it up as he whispered the message written in messy katakana, "It says, 'I embarrassed Mu… **Muter** too much. I can't let her see me.' Wait, what does 'Muter' mean?"

"It's the German term for 'mother', Koganei-san," Seishiro answered in a low tone as she examined the note.

"I guess I have to leave—"

"Grau-san!" Riko called out at the mistress in a sharp whisper. "But she's your daugh—"

"I believe in what the rest of you can do to my child, so please," Riko froze when the mistress held her hands with her trembling ones as she cried, "Please do whatever you can to help her," she uttered the words in a whisper. Koganei carefully accompanied the mistress back to her office.

The door slowly creaked open.

 **"** **Es tut mit leid… Schwester."** An ash blonde three inches taller than Riko sheepishly appeared from behind the door with scared dark brown eyes. She was wearing a floral turtleneck top with sleeves past her wrists as she clutched their ends with her fingertips against her palms, and a pair of cream bloomers. She was barefooted, with a very long hair with only three inches distance from her knees and messy bangs past her eyebrows.

"You don't need to apologize, Johann," Seishiro assured her with a warm smile. "Come," she told the girl as she spread her arms for the reclusive teen. Johanna hurriedly ran towards her and then hugged her as she started to cry. Seishiro lifted her up, as she was being signaled to do it by Isabella, and brought her in her arms inside the gym as the rest of the girls followed them.

Riko gasped as she admired the gym apparatus inside the room. _Seishiro was right,_ she thought, as she next noticed the garden visible through the glass walls on the longer side of the room. On the left side of the room was a mattress with an open laptop on it, a study table with a chair and a trash bin with a basketball under it, a closet and two doors which seemed like would separately lead to a toilet-and-bath and a small storage room. On the right side was a high cantilevered table with a bar stool and a small refrigerator. On the middle of the glass walls was a couch with a glass door leading outside as the only access to the garden. The rest of the room was occupied by gym apparatus, and decorated with terrariums all over the place, which Riko thought was _cute_.

Seishiro gently placed the crying girl's figure on the couch. She sat as she pushed the ash blonde's hair behind her ears and then combed her bangs with her fingers to fix it up. The rest of the Gifts and Riko gathered around the two as Johanna sniffed while trying to compose herself.

"Johanna, these are my friends, and they would like to be friends with you as well," Seishiro told her as she caressed her back, and then introduced the Gifts one by one. She introduced Isabella last. "This is Isabella Rubio. Like the rest, you can talk to her about anything, but she is the one who can understand you the most."

Johanna wiped her tears away with an arm as she started to speak, "Sorry for troubling everyone, but it is… nice… to meet you all," she told everyone as she forced a shy smile.

The girls smiled at her as Seishiro finally introduced Riko, "And this is Riko Aida-san. She studies in Seirin as well, and she's on the same year level as you are."

"Feel free to call me Riko, Johann-chan," Riko told her as she recalled Isabella's briefing of how to approach the reclusive girl.

The girls talked to Johann by just being themselves, as what Isabella instructed them to do so. Daidara told the shy girl about her tales of messing around that made her chuckle a lot. Ryuu told her about her being a model and being the youngest of the Gifts which painted amusement across her delicate face. Kushina spoke about art and promised to teach her some painting techniques when she said it caught her interest. Isabella talked about dancing, which made her fluster, because she said it made her remember about her seventh birthday when she and Akashi had to dance in a social gathering. She covered her face the moment she admitted that she tripped, which made Seishiro chuckle because she revealed to them that she saw it with her own eyes. Isabella also complimented her about the crafty terrariums placed all over her place which the girl shyly thanked for. Lastly, Riko decided to tell her about Seirin and the school's basketball team as Koganei went back from the mistress's office. She introduced Koganei before she spoke about their team.

"Seirin is strong," Johann told Riko in a delicate tone, "I never missed a game. I watched all of them… online," she admitted as she lowered her eyes, thinking if it was okay to tell it to her new friends.

"Really? You can watch us practice in person," Riko invited her as she winked at Isabella. "The boys are harmless. They're not even good at talking at girls, so they won't touch you. And they can't, since you're with me."

"Yup, we're harmless, Johann-chan," Koganei exclaimed as he gave her a comical thumbs up.

Johann looked at Seishiro, who gave her an encouraging look. "I already met the rest of them. They're nice people, Johann."

"Schwester, I—I, I want to… see them play, really," Johann admitted to Seishiro as she embarrassedly shut her eyes, "Kagami-san is amazing, and Kuroko-san. I want to play with them."

"'Bwahahahahaha' at 'Kagami- _san_ '," Daidara roared her laughter after she spoke which made Johann snap and the other girls _glare_ at her. "I mean, you don't have to be respectful with them, Johann-chan. They're dorks in person."

"But, I—"

"You want to play with them, right?"

"…Yes."

"Then," Daidara comically smirked at the curious Johann as the rest of the girls giggled at the advising brunette. "You have to be _less_ shy."

* * *

The long conference table mainly included the coaches of the teams where the Generation of Miracles were: Rakuzan's Eiji Shirogane, Yosen's Masako Araki, Touou's Katsunori Harasawa, Shuutoku's Masaaki Nakatani, Kaijou's Genta Takeuchi and The Gifted Five with their chosen adviser Kagetora Aida.

"Seriously," Araki mumbled as she tried to speak _professionally_ while fanning herself with a big, white fan Daidara gave her, "Never in my whole life had I expected to see all of you in person in _one_ room. Why did I decide for this damn meeting in the first place? And to think that _you_ will be the one to balance this meeting."

"Ah?! Why is everybody so tensed?"

"This is because of your presence, Tora," Nakatani told Kagetora as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oi, Mabo—"

"No, don't. Not here. Don't call me that in front of—"

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Takeuchi interrupted in as he massaged his forehead with a few fingers.

"Let's make this meeting short for everyone's convenience," Harasawa advised.

"As expected of you, Hara—"

"As what Araki proposed to The Gifted Five, I think we should start with distributing them to each team according to _their_ convenience," Shirogane interrupted Kagetora as he proposed an idea.

"With the Gifts' skills, they can assist any member of the GoM. It's… unquestionable," Araki added as she took a quick glance at Daidara and then looked away afterwards. "I—It's not a matter of 'who's better with him', or 'what should be taught to him', because the Gifts shouldn't be handled like that. Their thinking is beyond ours."

"As what an infamous random saying _says_ ," Kagetora mumbled the words with a bored sigh, "Today's generation should be handled by the same generation themselves."

"Now," Harasawa spoke as he looked at Seishiro, "What are The Five's say about it? Please tell us what you have in mind."

"Daidara will decide," Seishiro answered straight without even blinking.

Meanwhile, the sides of the room were being occupied by Seirin coach Riko Aida, Mensa's The Lost Gift Johann Grau and the Generation of Miracles themselves with one of their teammates except for Kaijou: Rakuzan's shooting guard Reo Mibuchi, Yosen's shooting guard and one of their aces Tatsuya Himuro, Touou's manager Satsuki Momoi and Shuutoku's point guard Kazunari Takao. Kise begged Takeuchi to bring Kaijou's power forward Hayakawa with them, but Kaijou's coach immediately rejected the idea, since according to him, the brat would be _noisily_ inconvenient for the conference.

 _This conference feels surreal,_ Riko thought. She declined to observe on this _abnormal_ meeting at first, as how Koganei described it before he left them for practice, but Daidara dragged her into it. Seishiro dragged her _heart_ into it. Ryuu dragged her _interest_ into it. Kushina dragged her _mind_ into it. Isabella dragged her _curiosity_ into it. _The Gifted Five really has a way of doing things,_ she thought again to herself.

"Riko-san, are you okay?" Johann worriedly whispered her concern at Riko. Daidara told Johann that she was necessary on the conference, so she had to convince herself to come, which dragged Riko's _conscience_ into the room. _Ah, another Gift,_ she thought as she sighed.

"I'm okay, Johann-chan, so I hope that you also are," Riko assured her as she flashed a convincing smile at her. She couldn't help smiling at Johanna, in all honesty with herself, since she found the younger girl cute and adorable.

"Ah, s—so cute~, even if you're taller than me, who could you be?" Momoi quietly approached them as she whispered the words. Johann was a bit startled, as how Riko would put it, but the ash blonde eventually shrugged the thought of it and tried to smile at Momoi.

"I am Johann Grau, a third year… from…" she glanced at Riko who convinced her to continue speaking, "I'm a third year from Seirin."

"Wow, you don't look older than me. What's your—"

"Lower your voi—"

"I don't have time to listen to B-Cup—"

Johann chuckled, which the two girls agreeably found adorable as they mentally melted through it. "I am only 15," she informed Momoi in a low tone. "You must be Satsuki Momoi-san. You're more beautiful in person."

"Kyaaaa~aaa—"

"Oi, shut it, Satsuki. You're annoying."

"But Dai-chan," Momoi rolled her eyes at Aomine as she spoke. "She's so cute!" she whispered in a sharp tone. "You will never understand."

"Ah—?!"

"You should treat ladies well, Aomine-kun," Mibuchi interrupted Aomine with a mild warning. "Especially when Shiro-chan's—"

"Don't continue it, Mibuchi-san. It's annoying to my ears," Akashi interrupted Mibuchi.

"My apologies, Sei-chan," Mibuchi smiled at Akashi apologetically.

"So troublesome," Takao mumbled as he groaned. "And I'm also calling Shiro-chan _'Shiro-chan'._ "

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima told the raven-haired teen as he readjusted his eyeglasses. "This room is too crowded. Oha-Asa's prediction for Scorpios today says that it would be best to keep quiet in situations like this _nanodayo_."

"Hmm? You listen to Scorp—"

"I—It's not like that- _nanoday—_ "

"Ne, Midorimacchi, I listened to Oha-Asa today as well- _ssu~_! Oha-Asa says that in situations like this, Cancers are the luckiest. They get to make people do things their way- _ssu~_ ," Kise exclaimed as he joined the two Shuutoku's players. "And that's today's lucky item, right?" He pointed his fingers at the shuttle cock Midorima was holding.

"Wha—?!"

"You never changed, Midorima," Akashi greeted Midorima as he interrupted him. "We didn't get to talk much last night, since my sister played with Aomine for too long."

"It's not really Shiro-chin's fault," Murasakibara joined the conversation as he opened a bag of chips to share with Himuro, who was beside him. "I mean, it's Mine-chin's fault for sitting like an idiot at the middle of the gym."

"They really are your friends, Atsushi," Himuro commented as he smiled warmly, "You're not this talkative when we're with our teammates."

"It's because it's Shiro-chin we're talking about," Murasakibara explained nonchalantly.

"So selfish," Kise whined, "Aominecchi didn't even consider that we're all there—."

"Shut up, Kise," Aomine told him as he groaned. "It's her fault for not telling me that she's already here in Toky—"

" _You_ are the one who should shut up, Aomine," Akashi interrupted. "Nobody should question whatever Seishi decides to do. _Not_ even you."

"It's because telling you is too troublesome," Murasakibara added while chewing, "Whenever you're around, you're taking too much of her time. So selfish."

"Wha—?!"

"Quiet, everyone," Akashi commanded. "It looks like it's been decided."

 _This is how the Generation of Miracles talk with each other,_ Riko thought. _So normal,_ she realized as she chuckled to herself. Johann, on the other hand, pulled her arm close as Riko felt that she was trying to act normal despite of her discomfort. She saw the ash blonde smiled at Momoi, who kept on nudging the shy teen about her 'cuteness'. She sighed as she continued listening to the people who were sitting around the conference table.

"Well, what can I say?" Daidara groaned as she spoke in a bored tone, "If I were to decide, I'd really decide on it in my _own_ convenience."

"It's fine to decide whatever you think is convenient for you," Harasawa assured her, "In our team's case, I _don't_ find it necessary with Aomine-kun's basketball sty—"

" _That_ 's it," Daidara interrupted. The coaches looked at her with disbelief, but she continued speaking anyway, "I'm assigning myself at Ryoutacchi, since Kanagawa is near Tokyo where my friends are, and," she spoke in a comical tone, "His sisters intrigue the hell in me. I'm assigning myself at Kaijou, _since_ I like girls."

"Wait—"

"I'm assigning myself at Midorima-kun," Kushina interrupted Harasawa with a deep, _irritated_ tone. "Nothing much about it. We're both shooting guards. We'll learn from each other. And I _don't_ want to leave Tokyo."

"Ah, I'll assign myself at Akita, since I'm visiting my mother's grave there. Tatsuya's my friend as well, but it's just a fortunate additional," Ryuu beamed without even mentioning Murasakibara, "And I'm obsessed with snow. They get to experience snow earlier than Tokyo. Snow _is_ essential."

"I'm visiting the Branch House. It's in Kyoto," Seishiro announced _relevantly irrelevantly_ as she rhythmically drummed her nails against the conference table in a bored manner. She let her back bump against the back of the chair and pulled up her sleeping mask hanging from her neck to cover her eyes.

"Akashi-kun isn't finished teaching me how to play chess, so I'm assigning myself at Rakuzan as well," Isabella finished.

"Wait," Takeuchi muttered a word while trying to compose himself and then spoke again, "Akashi gets two? Why is Aomine not getting any—"

" _Why_ is Harasawa- _san_ not getting any help? Oh, I wonder, Takeuchi-san," Isabella spoke in a sarcastic manner. "And by the way, _The Lost Gift_ is exclusive to Seirin. She's still under my observation, so, Kagetora-san, while I'm not around, kindly see to it that the media won't budge her. Please."

"Well, if that's the only thing to help out with you, The Five," Kagetora spoke as he rested his head against his hands, "I'll do the best that I can."

Isabella chuckled as she thanked him, "Thank you, Kagetora-san. Could you cease the meeting now? We have to take Johann-chan home."

"And it's already boring," Ryuu added.

"Wait," Harasawa spoke, and was surprised that he wasn't interrupted this time, "This isn't what we talked about."

Daidara stood up from her sit and slammed her hands against the conference table as she looked at the confused Harasawa before she spoke, "Listen carefully, Harasawa- _san_. We _are_ The Gifted Five. We are a bunch of egoistic teenagers who grew up with things always done in our way. We _never_ let anyone turn the tables for us. You tried, and I'm sorry, but these egoistic _brats_ present in front of your eyes are _not_ matured enough to let it slide."

"Now, Kagetora-san," Seishiro spoke with a yawn as Daidara sat down. The other Gifts all shifted their eyes from a shocked Harasawa to an amused Kagetora as Seishiro continued to speak, this time in a commanding tone. " _Kindly_ cease this conference. _Now_."


End file.
